The Many Adventures of Natius and Friends Season III: Final Mix
by S Danyal Allen
Summary: Natius and his team have come so far, yet they must uncover the identities of Father Mordred and Lady Pandora before they use the Book of Nightmares to release Chernabog from the sealing spell. They must find Master Yen Sid who would answer their questions on the Firebird's power. Rated T for Language, graphic content, and frightening imagery.
1. Episode XLV (45): Pokémon Calamity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Pokémon, Van Helsing, or Little Nemo nor do I intend to use it for profit. Welcome to season 3, I decided to open season three with a movie that has been lost in obscurity for over twenty-seven years. If any world you want the heroes to explore please PM me or leave it in a review.**

Episode 45: Pokémon Calamity

 **July 14, 2014 Amblin Park**

Amblin Park was a peaceful public area. It had quiet lake where swans and ducks laid to rest. The moment of peace was disturbed when a man with black hair clipped to a ponytail with a silver hairclip wearing a black military styled jacket, matching long-sleeved shirt black pants and dark military boots, he was dashing through the park's field as if he was being pursued by someone carrying a potion.

He was being chased by a man with dark brown hair, brown eyes, garbed in a black leather duster and dark boots, his name was Gabriel Van Helsing. Accompanying him was a woman with curly brown hair, brown eyes wearing corseted long sleeved shirt that was red and white, with a crimson jacket as well as black leather pants and high-heeled her name was Anna Valerious.

Anna pulled out her rapier as she cried, "Dracula! Put the sample down!"

Dracula retorted as he was activating a portal, "You'll have to take me down first!" he pulled the cork off

Anna and Van Helsing pushed Dracula spilling the sample on them and Dracula and all three were dragged into the portal.

The trio felt strange as if they were taking a different form, and they knew no more.

 **July 15, 2014 Los Angeles**

 **Henderson Residence**

Samara was drawing a picture of herself and an animal with pale cream-colored fur with a pinkish hint on its feet, ears and tail. Two bows were on its left ear and around its neck, it was a Pokémon known as a Sylveon. Samara started to daydream about the Pokemon and how it would feel to be able to be graceful as the Pokémon in terms of her movements.

Samara was just about ready to post the picture on her art account she heard her older sister scream, "SAMARA!"

Samara went over to the living room and she saw her older sister who had wavy brown hair, green eyes wearing a beige shirt, blue jeans and high heels. Her name was Shira Grace Henderson she was glaring at her little sister with anger.

She asked in a harsh tone of voice, "Why did you allow dad to die? Tell me what happened?"

Samara answered, "That wasn't my fault, and he sacrificed his life so I wouldn't get kidnapped by villains who were willing to use me for something greater."

Shira retorted, "You are such a liar! You killed dad because you left wires wrapped on him and electrocuted him in spite!"

Samara argued with tears welding in her eyes, "But Shira, I would never in my life harm daddy. He wanted to protect me."

Shira slapped Samara in the face as she screamed, "You dirty little liar! You killed him! It's your fault!"

A woman in her forties with brown hair, greenish-blue eyes, wearing a pink bathrobe over a white nightgown, she walked into the living room to watch some news and she heard her daughters bickering.

She said, "Shira Grace Henderson, I told you to stop blaming your little sister for what happened to dad. If you keep it up, you'll be grounded for three weeks."

Samara started to cry running to her room, and she shut the door with despair. She started to see that her drawing was gone. She started to look into her room when she found a piece of paper on her computer and she unfolded it to find the paper was a letter that was in a different language. She decided to email Danyal, Mahad, Zander, Natius and the friends that she made one year earlier.

 **Parker Residence**

Danyal was looking up some information about a movie that she viewed when she was younger. She could not put her finger on it, yet it was a movie that held a special place in her heart. She typed in dream child and she found an article about Little Nemo Adventures in Slumberland, she started to have flashbacks and just as she was about to go on YouTube to view the movie, she saw a message in her email that was from Samara and it was about a piece of paper that the little girl stumbled across.

Danyal tried to read it, but she decided to use a translator and the letter said, "Chosen Children of Disney you need to learn how to fight in a different form. Meet me tonight in the Firebird Shrine." Danyal started to email our heroes about the message.

 **Marshall Residence, Cardiff, Wales**

Anakin, Vandela, and Toboé were working on a project that commemorated Mickey Rooney, as well as the seventy-fifth anniversary of the Wizard of Oz. Vandela asked, "Is there any footage of the Mickey Rooney Judy Garland skits?"

Toboé shrugged, "I don't know, but I asked mom about. She told me not to use any footage irrelevant to the tribute and respect the dead because you know as well as I do they're probably in heaven now."

Anakin asked, "Are you serious Judy Garland was a drug addict?! I thought people like her end up in purgatory."

Vandela snapped, "Hey! She is arguably one of the most tragic stars ever! Sooner or later that mouth of yours will get you into trouble."

Vandela started to check the email and she cried, "Hey guys, I received a message from Danyal it says that we need to meet our American friends in the firebird shrine."

Toboé asked, "How can we get there?"

Anakin's father Caius cried, "Arthur, your lightning sword is acting odd."

Anakin picked up the sword and suddenly, he, Vandela, and Toboé felt themselves transported to Redwood Forest. He looked over to Danyal and the others and he said, "Hey we're at the shrine that you guys talked about."

Natius nodded, "Now we need to find out who sent the message."

Our heroes opened the doors and they saw a figure who was a girl of thirteen with black hair tied in a red bow, hazel eyes, garbed in a dark purple dress, light brown shoes and thin round glasses carrying a broomstick.

Mahad asked, "Are you a Kiki cosplayer?"

The girl responded, "No. I am Kiki Kopoli's granddaughter, Misaki Kopoli. Now I have been sent by an anonymous person to deliver this potion to you. However, each of you will take a single sip. I have to make sure that this potion does not get stolen because last night a vampire stole the potion's sample and dragged two hunters with him and my sources told me it was spilt on the three. You need to pass it to one another. Understand? If you guys fall unconscious, I'll take you to a sanctuary in my village."

Our heroes passed the potion as each took a sip, and they started to lose consciousness. Misaki cried, "Teleportore!" she teleported herself and our heroes to a hospital that was peaceful and had technology to heal and recuperate others.

Danyal woke up from a dream that she had, she could not remember anything from it. She decided to shrug it off. She saw a mirror and decided to take a look.

In the mirror showed an animal covered in light blue fur, long pointed ears, dark eyes and a small nose upon the animal's back were two rhombus-shaped marking, the tip of the animal's tail and feet were the same shade of blue, and upon the animal's head was a teal tuque and dangles that were also teal, what made the animal standout was that it wore eyeglasses.

When Danyal saw her hand that was a paw she screamed and cried, "Oh my God. I'm a Glaceon." Danyal ran to find her friends and cried, "Zander!"

She saw an animal covered in brown quills it was a Sandslash and she asked, "Zander is that you?"

The Sandlash came to and it asked in a voice that sounded like Zander's, "Danyal is that you?"

The Glaceon nodded and she started to hear a scream and it was Bianca who was turned into a Bellossom.

She cried, "What happened to us?"

Natius who was turned into a Charmeleon said, "We've been turned into Pokémon."

Mana who was turned into a Gardrevoir asked, "How?"

Mahad who was turned into Gallade cried, "I bet it was that witch, Misaki!"

Anakin who was turned into a Jolteon exclaimed, "The potion!"

Samara who was turned into a Sylveon stated, "I wished I had graceful movements like a Sylveon and I guess my wish came true in a literal manner."

Vandela who was turned into a Lucario snarled, "Let's find the witch who transformed us."

Toboé who was turned into a Houndoom cried, "Hey guys I hear a commotion."

Our heroes rushed out of the hospital and saw three Pokémon. One was a Houndoom like Toboé, the other two were an Umbreon and a Noivern.

The Houndoom snarled, "Dracula! What the hell did you do?"

Dracula he Noivern cried, "I did not do anything Gabriel I swear. It was the potion."

The Umbreon said, "Van Helsing, let me handle this. How do we change back to normal?!"

Dracula responded, "We have to go to Slumberland."

Van Helsing asked, "How do we get there?!"

Danyal cried, "What's going on? Who are you guys?"

Dracula said, "Allow me reintroduce myself, I am Count Vladislaus Dragulia, born 1422 Murdered 1462."

Van Helsing introduced, "I am Gabriel Van Helsing."

The Umbreon said, "My name is Anna Valerious."

Danyal said, "Nice to meet you guys, my name is Danyal Parker. My friends are Bianca, Anakin, Toboé, Samara, Natius, Zander, Mahad, Vandela, and Mana. We too have been turned into Pokémon."

Van Helsing asked, "Are you the one that travelled through worlds of Disney with your friends?"

Danyal nodded and Natius stated, "We need to find out how to get to Slumberland ourselves to change us back to humans. The question is how do we get there?"

Danyal started to remember something and she said to the group, "We need to go to New York."

Anakin asked, "How are we to get there?"

Danyal started to realize this and she started to see Mickey Mouse and she cried, "Mickey, can you please transport us to New York?" Mickey nodded and he pulled out the Sword of Time and they vanished.

Our heroes and Van Helsing's group came to and they found themselves in a street and Danyal said, "We all need to stick together. This place is extremely dangerous." They found a house that looked as if it dated back to the 1900s it was wooden and had an upstairs bedroom with a chimney in the middle of the roof and it was fenced with white pickets.

Samara asked, "Does this seem out of place?"

A young boy around nine to ten with brown hair, brown eyes garbed in a brown suit with a red tie. He was running out in excitement, unknowingly stepping on Samara's paw. He said, "I'm so sorry." He started to run to a parade that was welcoming a circus.

Mahad rolled his eyes and he asked, "Why are we here?"

Anakin shrugged and he started to see the kid running back to the house and he heard something and he said, "Guys we got a lead to our destination."

Mahad asked, "How do you know that?"

Danyal answered, "Its Little Nemo's descendant Nemo McCay. If we follow him he can take us to Slumberland."

Mana asked, "Is he a fish?"

"No," answered Danyal, "This has nothing to do with the fish. So my idea is that we follow him on the dirigible tonight. We should probably wait until the father leaves."

As soon as Nemo's father who was a man with brown hair, brown eyes, garbed in a brown suit of business left the door, our heroes with Van Helsing, Dracula and Anna ran inside.

Samara was surprised to see such an antiquity of the house and Danyal said, "Samara, we need to find Nemo."

Samara started laughing and she cried, "Is he upstairs?"

Danyal nodded and she said, "Come on."

Danyal turned to Dracula and she said, "Count, please do not get any ideas how you're going to suck his blood."

Our heroes hid under Nemo's desk and they waited for the evening to come, yet Nemo saw figures under his desk and he asked, "Pokémon in my room?"

Danyal said, "We're actually humans turned into Pokémon, I'm Danyal turned into a Glaceon. The Bellossom is Bianca, the Charmeleon is Natius, Anakin is the Jolteon, the Houndoom is Toboé, Vandela is the Lucario, the Gardrevoir and Gallade are Mana and Mahad. The other Houndoom is Van Helsing, the Umbreon is Anna and the Noivern is Dracula."

Dracula snapped, "I'm a vampire. I'm not one of those sparkling types, yet you look young enough for fresh bloo-."

He was cut off when Danyal tackled him and she snapped, "What did I say?"

Dracula snapped, "If I was in my real form you would die of fright."

Later that night, Danyal started to hear a noise and she saw a bright light and strange figures heading from the window. She woke up the group and when a man with grey hair that was balding, grey mustache wearing a suit of dark maroon with round glasses and a top hat.

Nemo who woke up moments before Danyal asked, "Who are you?"

The man responded, "I am a professor, I am a genius. You can call me Professor Genius."

Anakin said, "I find that name obnoxious and dull, so I should call you obnoxiously dull."

Dracula used one of his wings and smacked Anakin in the back of his head as he snapped, "Knock it off Artorious!"

Anakin rolled his eyes as he said, "My name is Anakin, Count Dorkula."

Danyal tackled him and she snapped, "Cut the insults! That mouth of yours will get you in trouble."

Professor Genius continued, "We have been sent here on a mission by King Morpheus, the king of Slumberland."

Anakin muttered, "If you take the blue pill you'll wake up in your bed and believing whatever you want to believe but if you take the red pill you'll end up in Slumberland, machines!"

Danyal getting fed up tackled him as she snapped, "Knock it off Marshall!"

Anakin rolled his eyes and Professor Genius started to offer the heroes a ride on a dirigible and Mahad muttered, "Wow."

Professor Genius said, "I am afraid only the invitee can come."

Danyal said, "Sir we need to see King Morpheus for something so we can turn back to normal."

Nemo cried, "Let them come with me. We accept the invitation."

Our heroes accompanying Nemo climbed on the dirigible. Dracula asked, "Should I follow you guys by flying."

Van Helsing responded, "I doubt your wings can catch up with the thing."

Dracula reluctantly followed as he said, "This will be a long night for us."

 **Author's Notes:** Our heroes are on a new adventure. Will they change back to normal or will they fail?


	2. Episode XLVI (46): Of Nightmare & Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney or Non-Disney materials, nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 46: Of Dreams and Nightmares

Our heroes were in the dirigible and they were led to the wheelhouse, as the captain cried, "Stabilized and maintained altitude full speed ahead!"

He turned to Nemo and he asked, "How about taking the helm Nemo?"

Anakin said, "You don't want to do that sir."

Nemo started to toy with the wheel causing the dirigible to tilt Natius started to fall over, just as things were going smoothly, a dark cloud with crimson eyes started to stir up a storm. Nemo started to lose control of the wheel.

Anakin cried, "Oh it burst into flames, it burst into flames! Nemo has killed God knows how many enchanted creatures. I'm at a loss for words ladies and gentlemen what numbskull thought would be a good idea to put a small child in charge of a blimp. I cannot tell you, oh the inhumanity!"

Dracula annoyed snapped, "Enough with that Hindenburg joke!"

Anakin laughed, "It's funny."

Bianca snapped, "No it isn't."

The Captain cried, "Hold it steady Nemo! Full power! I sailed through nightmare before."

The Captain looked on and he cried, "Crystal clouds dead ahead!"

Natius looked in astonishment as he saw green clouds and he asked, "Are you sure they're safe clouds?"

The captain nodded and the dirigible entered the clouds and as a light was shining to the destination, our heroes exited to see a bright and colorful place as the professor cried, "Welcome to Slumberland!"

Nemo looked in astonishment as the people greeted him.

Mahad rolled his eyes and he asked, "Why do we have to follow this pipsqueak?"

Bianca answered, "If we follow him, we find the thing to change us back."

As soon as our heroes were taken to where the king was, the guard tapped his spear to the ground and the king was gone.

Mahad asked, "Is this some sort of prank?"

Anakin cried imitating Professor Genius, "Our king is in another castle quick find seven toadstools and put them in different locations, we must cover it up as bizarrely as possible!"

Dracula smacked Anakin and he said, "Sooner or later you'll end up in trouble one of these days with that mouth of yours."

Anakin said smugly, "That's rich coming from a dude that spawned sparkling vampires."

Danyal getting fed up snapped "Shut up! We just have to find the king."

She started to look around and she saw a clown like man in green make up garbed in a suit of orange smoking a cigar.

She asked, "Hey! Dude, do you know where King Morpheus is?"

The man nodded and he said, "The name's Flip. I happen to be the official owner of the map of Nightmareland and Slumberland."

Danyal cried, "Come on guys."

They went to a secret passage where everything was upside down. Toboé started screaming in terror as he had a fear of heights.

Danyal said, "Toboé calm down we're in this together, now let's have a race!"

She cried as she jumped down, "Last one down is a rotten Snorlax."

The others followed as Dracula pushed them down and flew down with them

Our heroes were tumbling to what appeared to be a playroom.

Our heroes saw a man who was huge for his age, with a long white beard garbed in an engineer's clothes.

Danyal spoke, "Excuse me sir, do you know where King Morpheus is?"

The man stared into the Glaceon and he said, "You are looking at him."

Our heroes stared in shock as they saw the man and Danyal stated, "Your highness, I need to ask you something."

The king responded, "Let us dispense the formalities. Just call me Morphie."

Danyal replied, "Morphie, my question is do you know of the whereabouts of the Stone of Dreams?"

Morphie replied, "Hold that thought."

He turned to Nemo as he said, "Now Nemo, I invited you here to become my sole heir and as my heir prince it is my solemn duty to give you the golden key."

The golden key was in a shape of a dragon and Morpheus told Nemo he can open any door in Slumberland and Morpheus warned, "There is one door you must never open the door with this symbol on it. This you must promise and this promise. You must never break. Professor, escort my heir to meet the princess."

Danyal asked, "Are you going to answer our question? Also what is behind the door that you don't want Nemo to open?"

Morphie responded, "For the stone seek out my daughter Aura, she is usually with her older sister. The door I do not want Nemo to open contains my brother Phobetor. Years ago my father King Erebus ruled with a fair hand, since I was the oldest I became the heir to the throne. My brother was known as Icelus before daemons who were forming a cult gathering told him that he is destined for the throne and he gathered as many followers as he could, during the battle however my father was slain by the Sword of Fears the most dangerous of weapons in our world. When I found him with my beloved Queen Pasithea I used the Royal Scepter and banished him into a door to which he would never return."

Anna asked turning to Dracula, "Why does that sound familiar?"

Dracula snapped, "Hey! At least I have wings unlike him."

Van Helsing stated, "I say that we should meet Aura."

Our heroes came over to where Princess Camille was in and to their astonishment they saw two girls, one was a girl of six years of age with white hair that curled slightly around her face and it extended behind her back as a ball of fluff stretched below her waist garbed in a lavender dress with simple light purple slippers and she had a small tiara on her head, yet had eyes as pink as cherry blossoms. The other had red hair, blue eyes wearing a teal dress and golden tiara.

The six-year-old girl said, "Camille, look at this, visitors."

Camille said, "Aura."

Aura and Camille walked over to the Pokémon-turned heroes and Camille stated, "I believe the royal invitation is for Nemo alone and not for band of pets."

Anakin snapped, "Hey don't get all snippy with me bitch, we're the ones looking for a stone the little sister has. Princess or not that isn't a way to treat a guest."

Aura asked, "Why would you want the stone?"

Danyal replied, "I apologize for my friend's impertinence my name is Danyal Parker, these are my friends Natius, Anakin, Bianca, Mahad, Mana, Vandela, Zander, Toboé, Samara, Anna Valerious, Gabriel Van Helsing and Dracula. We ask for the stone because we have been turned into Pokémon so we're asking if you could give us the stone."

Aura responded, "I'm afraid not, the stone only works when one makes a wish from an honest and courageous heart with pure intentions."

Samara asked, "Now what do we do?"

Aura responded, "I can take you guys to see all of Slumberland."

Danyal asked, "Do you know where I can find Aqua shields?"

Mahad asked, "Why would you ask that question?"

Camille responded, "I'll take you to the shop."

Camille started to show our heroes some sights and when they stumbled to a field that had shields in boxes. Danyal saw a box that had a rain drop symbol, she smiled in delight as she tried to carry it suddenly started to disappear and she started to run back to the group.

When the heroes returned to Professor Genius, they were at a building that was white and looked as if it was a schooling facility.

The Professor cried, "Right on time for your schooling Nemo!"

Nemo whined, "Schooling, but I hate school."

Danyal pointed out, "Yet to be a prince, you must be taught to behave like one."

Professor stated, "Exactly, come along Nemo."

Nemo asked, "What about the Pokémon team?"

Danyal said, "Me and my group will wait for you. Good luck."

Mahad asked, "Why can't we just follow him."

Danyal replied, "I'd rather not be stepped on by a bunch of reckless fools. It is better that than hanging out with these guys."

Mana stated, "Fair enough."

Bianca asked, "Now what? Do I have to be stuck as this thing forever?"

Samara asked, "Hey where's Dracula, Anna, and Van Helsing?"

Dracula was laughing his ass off as he saw Nemo learning how to dance and he started to have a flashback when he danced with Anna Valerious.

(Flashback)

It was the Masquerade Ball on All Hallows Eve. Dracula was garbed in black and golden clothing suited for an aristocratic that he was before his death. He was dancing with Anna Valerious, who was wearing a red ballgown and when they twirled towards the mirror, Dracula asked, "Don't we make a lovely couple?"

(End of flashback)

Dracula landed on the ground as he said, "Care for a dance Anna?"

Anna rolled her eyes as she said, "Count there are two problems. One, I am on all fours so I can't stand upright, and two, keep dreaming bat brain."

Dracula started to hear a commotion and he said, "I say it is time for us to exit."

As soon as Nemo left, Anakin stated, "I'll check him."

Danyal asked, "Are you sure?"

Anakin nodded and he said, "If I'm not back I can send Anna to deliver my message."

Mana cried, "Let me come with you."

"No," said Anakin, "you stay with your brother."

Bianca said, "Natius, can we talk alone."

Natius and Bianca walked over to a lake in a sight of a flock of swans.

Natius asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

Bianca felt as if her heart was about to leap out of her body and she asked, "Remember the time when you saved me from the fire?"

Natius nodded.

Bianca said, "I have a confession to make. Ever since I was a little kid I started to feel as if you were my patron saint."

Natius took out a locket that had a shape of a swan and he said, "I forgot to give this to you. So long as you have this, I will protect you."

Bianca sang, _**"I will always be with you. Makes no difference to where the road takes you to. Even if we're apart, we are joined at the heart though our moments may be gone you and I will still live on."**_

Natius took Bianca's hand and sang, _**"I will always be with you, and I'll be by your side whatever you do. Though the memories may fade, yet the**_ _**ones that we made are eternal as the stars, I am part of who you are."**_

Both: **I will be there with you at the sound of your laughter; I'll be in the tears you cry.**

Natius: **In the way you and I have touched one another, doesn't end with goodbye.**

Suddenly the human forms of the two were standing to one another and they took each other's hands.

Natius: **I will always be with you.**

Both: **Like a guardian angel constant and true.**

Bianca: **When you're lost in the night** (Natius: **Lost in the night** ) **and you can't see the light.**

Both: **My love will see you through.**

Natius: **I will always be there.**

Bianca: **Avrai me ci** ( **You'll have me there.)**

Both: **I will always be with you.**

Natius and Bianca kissed each other in the lips. Mahad cried, "Hey Romeo and Juliet come on. We have to head back to the palace."

Natius taking Bianca's hand and he asked, "Shall we?"

Just as they were about to leave a blinding light flashed into the lake and there were four Pokemon consisting of a Piplup, a Tyranitar, a Pikachu, and a Grovyle.

Natius asked, "What is this Pokémon Day?"

The Tyranitar said in a young man to the Pikachu, "Ven what just happened?"

The Pikachu responded in a boy's voice, "I don't know Terra, but we need to get out of the lake."

The Piplup stared at the two Pokemon in shock not knowing who or what they are.

Terra and Ven started laughing as they saw the Piplup and Terra said, "Aqua, look into the water."

Aqua stared down and she saw herself as a light blue penguin like creature she started to scream bloody murder and she asked, "What just happened to us?"

Natius said, "Hey little penguin are you Aqua as in Master Aqua?"

Aqua nodded and she said, "The Pikachu and Tyranitar are Ventus and Terra. Ventus prefers to be called Ven."

The Grovyle looked in the water and it said in a boy's voice, "What happened to me?"

He looked at Ven, Aqua and Terra, he turned to see the Charmeleon and the Bellosom and he asked, "What are you two looking at?"

Natius replied, "We are going to ask who you were seeing that you seek out the Stone of Dreams."

The Grovyle answered, "My name is Tsukasa."

Natius asked, "If you guys can come with us, we can persuade Aura to let us use the stone, what do you say?"

Tsukasa stated, "All right, but it's not the same Aura I encountered right?"

Natius cried, "No she is the younger sister of Princess Camille. Come on."

Natius, Bianca, Terra, Ven, Aqua, and Tsukasa started to see the heroes and Danyal's eyes widened as she saw the crowd.

She muttered, "Oh dear, this is awkward."

Danyal said, "Okay. Here is the plan we will each split into separate groups. Anakin! You, Tsukasa, and Ven go find Nemo, Van Helsing, Anna, and Dracula once you found them meet us at the palace."

Mahad said as the rest of the group was taking off, "That was a bad pun."

Danyal rolled her eyes and she said, "The kid's flaw is that he sucks at keeping promises and breaks them."

Natius asked, "Does Nemo know what lies beyond the door?"

Danyal replied, "I doubt it."

Meanwhile, Nemo was garbed in an orange duster and top hat and he was in an underground chamber that had a mysterious door with a dragon like symbol, Nemo was talking with Flip who was encouraging him to open the door.

Anakin shouted, "Hey fish face, you need to get to the coronation ceremony."

Nemo who was not listening to Anakin stated, "I guess a peak won't hurt."

Anakin muttered, "You know kid at least Adam in Genesis had the excuse that a bimbo told him to do it all that persuaded you was a teenage mutant ninja rip off! Do any of your brain cells work in a bloody dream?!"

Nemo and Flip unlocked the Forbidden Door and what they saw was dark ooze of Phobetor, in fright they quickly closed the door and Flip ran off.

Nemo shouted, "Flip we got to get the key!"

The door started to bang and Nemo in terror ran away leaving the three Pokémon turned boys behind to take care of this situation.

Tsukasa asked, "What's so bad about the door?"

Anakin answered, "A demonic entity lives in there."

Tsukasa muttered, "You're right."

Ven asked, "What should we do?"

Anakin cried, "Get the others immediately. We'll try to get the key."

Meanwhile back in the palace, our heroes have found Dracula, Anna and Van Helsing accompanying the professor who was pacing back and forth much to Dracula's annoyance.

Dracula snapped, "Where the hell is that brat? If he isn't here in five seconds I consider calling him Dory because of his stupidity."

To his surprise, Nemo was riding on a crow and crashed on the Professor.

Dracula pulled Nemo out as he said "I found Nemo." much to Anna's and Van Helsing's amusement.

Nemo cried, "We made it."

The professor cried, "You're late and what are you wearing? Oh, disgusting."

Van Helsing stated, "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing a duster like that anyway."

Nemo tried to explain the situation, but the professor started to take Nemo by the hand as he said, "This is not a time for excuses my boy."

He took him to some royal dressers who fashioned him into a blue military styled jacket, boots, and white pants, and over his shoulders was a royal robe.

Trumpets started to blare as Nemo gulped with guilt plaguing his heart as he walked in a monotonous manner as if he were a robot.

Dracula said, "For some reason, Nemo is acting odd."

Anna replied, "Maybe he is hiding something."

Van Helsing muttered, "Let's just hope he didn't open the Forbidden Door."

Danyal and her group watched from the upper sides catching their breaths.

Samara asked, "Where's Anakin and Tsukasa? Are they gone?"

Mahad answered, "Let's just hope the boys aren't in trouble."

Morpheus who was garbed in Greek based armor suited for a king announced, "Citizens of Slumberland, may I present to you Nemo, my chosen heir to the throne."

The crowd cheered as Morpheus he was with Princess Aura garbed in a light blue off-shouldered dress and a silver tiara, her sister Princess Camille wore a pink dress and golden crown suited for a princess, and both of them were draped in a royal robe. Morpheus exclaimed, "As my heir it will be Prince Nemo's solemn duty to protect Slumberland from the Nightmare King Phobetor as I have done for centuries. The Royal Scepter our sole defense will be passed on to the prince. Stand back."

Nemo, Aura and Camille backed away and Morpheus said, "Nemo my heir, bear witness to the power of the Royal Scepter!"

The domes opened as Morpheus chanted, "Jazama pajama, pajama jazama shimera kazam, kimera kaz imperatazam, paja-pajap shazama, pajama pajama!"

A powerful blast emanated from the scepter and shot into the sky unleashing a massive wave that would potentially destroy any evil in its path.

Morpheus said, "Let it be known to everyone that the power to use this royal scepter is given only to my heir Prince Nemo and me."

Samara cried, "Is he insane? Not even my rod would hold off that kind of power."

Danyal stated, "You do not know unless you try."

Natius stated, "You have a point."

Morpheus announced, "But if the prince is so young and the royal scepter is so dangerous, it cannot be given to him unless he is grown in wisdom, courage, and honor as well as physical and inner strength."

This gave relief to our heroes and Morpheus placed the crown that a star shaped point with a ruby gem.

King Morpheus said, "I hereby crown you, Prince Nemo, royal eminence of all Slumberland. As prince you must guard and protect my gift to you, the golden key."

Nemo felt a sense of guilt as King Morpheus cried, "Let the celebration begin!"

Nemo could not take the guilt anymore as he muttered, "I never should have opened that door."

He rushed right out of the palace trying to get the key.

Ven ran as fast as his little paws would carry him and he shouted, "Terra! Guys we need help!"

Terra turned to see the fatigued Ven and he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Anakin and Tsukasa are in trouble!" cried Ven in a frantic manner

Danyal asked him calmly, "Where are they?"

Ven answered, "There's a secret passage way down in the floor where a pig's snout would be."

Terra said, "I'll get the boys. You Danyal, will meet me at the main corridor."

Terra ran over to the direction where Ven told him and he opened the passage, to his surprise he found Anakin and Tsukasa trying to reach for the key.

He asked, "Hey you boys need a lift?"

"Terra, what are you doing here?" asked Anakin

Terra answered, "Ven has sent for me and I came to help."

He lifted Anakin and threw him up the door.

Anakin was two seconds in locking the door with Tsukasa looking concerned for the Jolteon as he cried, "Hurry!"

Anakin responded, "Shut up!"

Suddenly the entity behind the door banged on the door and the recoil knocked Anakin off and it broke the key in the process.

The dark ooze of Phobetor seeped at the Tyrantiar's feet, Terra screamed as he tried to fight of the ooze and more ooze hoisted him in the air, Anakin looked in terror as the Tyranitar was being swallowed by the dark ooze.

Terra turned to the frightened Jolteon and the shocked Grovyle he cried, "Run now!"

Anakin started to run as tears started falling from his face. Tsukasa grabbed the key piece to prove what happened in the place.

Tsukasa and Anakin raced to the palace, Aqua looked to see if her beloved Terra returned and she asked in concern, "Where's Terra?"

Anakin answered in between sobs, "Terra has been… Terra has been taken by Phobetor."

Aqua looked at the shock in the Jolteon's eyes that were drenched in tears of agony from the incident he witnessed and she said, "Did you open the forbidden door?"

"No," said Anakin as he struggled to not let another tear fall from his eyes, "I tried to retrieve the key after the fish-brat opened it. Terra helped me up, but I was close to locking it and it slammed open and broke the key and Terra sacrificed himself to save us."

Bianca asked, "So what do we do now?"

Tsukasa answered, "We need to warn whoever's in charge of this place."

Nemo ran to our heroes and to his shock he saw a wave of nightmare ooze and our heroes and ran off before they would be consumed by the dark tide, Samara lost her footing as black ooze grabbed one of her legs.

Samara screamed frantically as the ooze was engulfing her, "Help me! Help me!"

Bianca and Mana rushed to the screaming girl and they two were being consumed by the ooze.

Bianca cried, "Natius! You need to get to the king and warn him of coming danger!"

Mana yelled, "Run!"

Natius started to feel tears forming in his eyes and he started to run frantically to the king with the remainder of our heroes.

Nemo grabbed the scepter from the throne and he screamed, "King Morpheus! Stop! Oh please stop!"

Dracula flew ahead to try and get the king's attention, yet to no avail as the king was having a good time. Our heroes tried to reach the king, but they kept getting stepped on by the careless people in the party.

Just when things were about to get worst the nightmare ooze grabbed a woman's leg who shouted in fright and the windows shattered.

King Morpheus looked down and saw the dark ooze enveloping the king and pushed Dracula out of the way.

Morpheus recognized it and he cried, "Phobetor!"

The people started running screaming in fright as their king was being lifted into the air.

Anakin cried, "Your highness!"

Camille and Aura cried, "Father!"

Our heroes tried to rush to king, but a man came out of a dark mist and he was clad in black armor with a flaming black cape draping his shoulders, the helmet that covered his face looked as if it was a horned skull.

He said, "Haven't learned your lesson time brats. I will extend make sure you are Pokémon until the nightmare king Phobetor is gone."

Anakin snapped, "That's a cheap trick you bloody jackass!"

Anakin charged and started biting him on the arm and the man flung him away and said, "I'll teach you to hold your tongue."

He conjured up two phantom hands one held Anakin down, while the other went through his throat and grasped a white energy orb and it returned to the Sith Sage and the orb was sealed in a card.

Danyal asked, "Who are you?"

"Father Mordred," answered the man "I will wait for you in the Land of Nightmares."

King Morpheus cried out, "Nemo! Give me the Royal Scepter!"

Nemo tried to reach to the king yet the people were in his way and the king screamed, "Nemo! Hurry!" and he was swallowed by the ooze as Nemo frantically tried to show the scepter and he was slapped away by Phobetor and the ooze exploded taking the screaming king with it.

When the smoke cleared, not a trace was left of King Morpheus.

Aura had tears running down her eyes as she cried, "Daddy! Oh no, daddy!"

Aura fell to her knees and started crying in her sister's arms.

Anakin tried to say something, but nothing came out. He felt tears streaming from his eyes and a single tear fell onto the carpet.

Professor Genius asked in a horrified manner, "Phobetor, how did he get in?"

To his realization he asked, "Who opened the Forbidden Door?"

Anakin felt an electrical surge emanating from his body and Nemo cried, "I didn't do it! Flip did it!"

Anakin's thoughts screamed, "Bull-fucking-shit! You promised not to open the door! Did you bloody listen? No!"

Tsukasa stated, "You had the key, so therefore you defied the promise."

The crowd started to turn to Nemo chanting his name.

Nemo woke up as he yelled, "NOOOOOOOO!"

He looked around and sighed in relief, "Only a dream."

"Only a dream?" asked a boy's voice.

It was Tsukasa the Grovyle and he asked, "If that was a dream how come we're still Pokémon?"

Natius and our heroes came to and he asked, "Bianca! Samara! Mana! Where are you?!"

Ven cried, "Terra! Are you here?"

Suddenly Nemo and our heroes started to hear a voice calling, "Nemo…."

 **Author's Notes:** Who is the voice that our heroes hearing, will they rescue Terra, the girls, and King Morpheus? Will Anakin get his voice back? Tune in next episode. Until then, constructive criticism, reviews and suggestions are welcome.


	3. Episode XLVII (47): An Unexpected Turn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or any Non-Disney properties not even the song Somewhere Out There nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

 **In loving memory of James Horner (1953-2015)**

Episode 47: An Unexpected Turn

Anakin swiped Nemo in the face with his clawed hand and Nemo asked, "What's wrong?"

Mahad face palmed and he said, "I thought we were going to be freed from these forms. Now thanks to you we're stuck as Pokémon until we kill Phobetor! To make matters worse Anakin's voice has been stolen!"

Anakin glared at Mahad with rage and sorrow.

Vandela asked, "Why is the royal scepter here?"

A faint voice cried, "Nemo….."

Natius asked, "Did any of you guys hear that? I'm going ahead to find the source of the sound."

Danyal said as she set the Aqua shield in place, "No. You guys need to go into this shield if you're not a water type Pokémon. Aqua, seeing that you're a water type, you can breathe underwater."

Aqua asked, "Why are you mentioning water?"

Nemo went downstairs and saw a paper that said, "Remember your promise."

It suddenly changed to a dragon insignia and suddenly the fridge became huge and it unleashed burst of water causing Nemo to run upstairs. Nemo barricaded the door quickly; water started leaking into the room.

Danyal remarked, "That's why."

Anakin thought to himself, "Oh god water!"

As the room was flooding Aqua was looking for an exit and decided to raise her flipper and hit the wall hard as she could and screamed "Brick break!"

The powerful collision between her flipper and the wall caused the wall to shatter thus causing our heroes and Nemo to be sucked into a whirlpool. Moments after they landed into water, Aqua was swimming right next to the bed and suddenly a burst of lightning and the sand formed into King Morpheus staring sadly at our heroes and it vanished.

Aqua got up to the bed started to see a Tyranitar staring at her with sadness and she felt tears forming in her eyes as she said as her voice was cracking, "I'm so sorry." She started sobbing on Ventus's shoulder in remorse and sadness.

Ven said, "We're going to find those guys."

He started to look around and he said, "Hey Professor! It's us!"

The professor got on to the bed and Natius asked, "Where's King Morpheus, Terra, Bianca, Samara, and Mana?"

The professor answered, "They've been taken to Nightmareland. All of Slumberland weeps for their disappeared king."

Nemo stated, "Because of me it's all my fault as it was me who made a promise to the king and it was me who broke it. I'm going to look for the king."

The professor pointed out, "Without the royal scepter there's no hope of saving him."

Vandela pulled the scepter from under the blankets and she said, "We have it Professor. How do we get to Nightmareland?"

Mahad said, "I remember that dumbass Flip has the map."

The professor warned that Flip was sentenced to banishment into space by the use of cannon fire in a short time.

Danyal cried, "Count Dracula you need to fly ahead to stop the cannon! Hurry up!"

Dracula snapped, "I am not a messenger bat!"

Mahad snarled, "You want to change back right? Now get going!"

Meanwhile deep within Nightmareland a foreboding castle that was as black as the shadow creatures that dwelled within its hall, upon throne that was spiked with bones of his enemies he had fought the sat the Nightmare King Phobetor whose glaring red eyes were piercing the darkness garbed in a cloak as blue as the night sky he was in content since he had been freed from the prison that separated him from his kingdom.

He turned his head as he saw Father Mordred, who knelt before him as he cried, "Lord Phobetor with your permission I would like to take the voice I have stolen for a test subject on my shadow experiment."

King Phobetor nodded and he started to walk down the dungeon chambers and he saw a Bellosom, a Sylveon, a Gardrevoir and a Tyranitar he smiled gleefully as he thought of an idea.

He said, "You might as well give up those ideas because you cannot really escape my castle."

Bianca said, "I know Natius is coming."

Phobetor said in a cold voice with seduction, "If you surrender to me, I can make you a human and my beloved queen."

Bianca slapped him snarling, "I'm not going to be yours demon! Natius will come."

Phobetor started to hear a noise and decided to look for the source.

Bianca looked into the light of the night sky in sadness as she sang, " _ **Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight, someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight.**_ "

Natius sang as he used his clawed hand to row the bed to Slumberland, " _ **Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer that we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there. And even though how very far apart we are, it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star.**_ "

Bianca: **And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby, it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky.**

Both: **Somewhere out there**

 **If love can see us through**

 **Then we'll be together.**

 **Somewhere out there**

 **Out where dreams come true.**

Meanwhile, Flip was sentenced to be exiled by means of cannon shooting to the sky, Dracula and Ven started to go ahead of the group and Dracula screamed, "Release the jackass!"

Ven cried, "Princesses, we're going to look for your father, Flip has a map to Nightmareland!"

One of the guards put the fire out and took Flip out of the cannonball and he was grabbed by a soldier struggling to be freed our heroes ran over to him catching up to Dracula.

Danyal stated, "We need the map to Nightmareland."

Flip asked, "What's it to you?" Anakin having enough of Flip's attitude began biting Flip's wrist and unleashed an electrical torrent causing Flip to drop the cigar and the map rolled out of his jacket.

Van Helsing commented, "I'll bet that's upsetting."

Danyal looked at the map and she asked, "What the hell kind of map is this?"

Flip explained that the map is a super code that only he would decipher. Flip was about ready to walk away from leading our heroes.

Princess Aura stated, "Prepare the cannon."

Anakin thought, "Give him to me and I'll show him why they call me Lil' Sparky."

Flip started to get second thoughts and he asked the two princesses, "Want to come along too princesses? I can even let you carry my cigars."

Princess Camille fed up with his attitude punched him in the face causing him to fall on the ground, much to everyone's shock and Mahad's amusement.

She snapped, "Of course we're coming and by royal decree I sentence you to no cigar."

Our heroes were upon a tugboat with Flip steering the wheel.

Tsukasa decided to walk over to the Jolteon who was staring in despair.

He said, "Listen Anakin, we will find your voice. So until then I can be your interpreter."

Anakin gave him the look saying, "Are you sure?"

Tsukasa stated, "I have met a mute cat named Macha so I can do my best."

Our heroes felt a turn as Flip was playing with the wheel.

Mahad got up as he said, "I'll take care of him."

He walked over to Flip and Aqua smacked him on the head as Mahad snapped, "Hey Captain Dumbass, pay attention to what you are doing!"

The next morning Anakin woke up hearing a rushing sound to his horror he tried to wake up Flip, but to no avail. He ran over to Natius and bit him in the leg hard enough that Natius yelled in pain and he saw the water forming into a whirlpool.

Natius screamed, "GUYS! We need to steer the wheel!"

Danyal woke up as soon as the tugboat was caught in the whirlpool she pulled out her rosary.

She said as the tugboat was being sucked further into the whirlpool, "Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners at the hour of our death. Amen. Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee-."

Mahad interrupted, "I don't know if anyone can hear us at this rate!"

As soon as the boat reached the end of the whirlpool they landed into Nightmareland.

Danyal dazed and disoriented asked, "Is everyone accounted?"

Princess Aura complained, "Other than having our clothes wet, we're fine."

Aqua asked, "Where are we now?"

Mahad commented, "Looks like a nightmarish forest."

Anakin thought, "No shit Sherlock, are we going to rescue Mana and the others or what?"

Ven felt something from the lake as he screamed, "Thunaga!" Lightning shot from the sky, and electrocuted the goblins in the water, but it did not work one of the goblins grabbed his foot.

Aqua snapped with exasperation at our heroes, "Don't just stand there! Help him out!"

Danyal seeing the story more than once used a tackle move knocking Nemo to the ground releasing the Royal Scepter and scaring the goblins causing them to let go of Ven.

Dracula said, "We need to press on before more of them spot us."

Anna asked, "Where to Flip?"

Flip rolled his eyes and he saw that the map was faded and Dracula saw the map from above and felt his blue eyes turning an ice blue and his fangs exposed.

He snapped in rage, "If I was in my real form, I would have thrown you to a nearby lake while crocodiles or alligators would eat you alive. I would suck your blood, but you have bad blood."

Van Helsing asked with anger building in his tone, "Now what?! The map is ruined and you suck at responsibility freak! Now we're going to be stuck as these freaks forever!"

Tsukasa muttered under his breath, "I thought I had it worse."

Danyal cried, "Calm down folks!"

She noticed Aura was gone and Natius cried, "Aura!"

Aura started to hear a group talking and decided to find the source of the sound.

Our heroes saw Aura running to the source of the voice as Mahad cried, "Aura! No!"

Aura ran and she saw a Sylveon, a Gardrevoir, and a group of goblins and a cat like figure our heroes followed the little princess to see them.

Mahad cried, "Mana!"

Our heroes rushed over to the group and Danyal asked, "Mana! Samara! Where's Bianca? How'd you escape?"

Samara the Sylveon answered, "We had help from these guys."

The goblins introduced themselves in a tone of keys, "Oomp! Oompa! Oompe! Oompy!"

Danyal smiled and she asked, "How'd you guys escape?"

The cat figure said in a feminine voice, "I lead them out. Unfortunately that huge Pokémon that was green and black gave us away when I stepped on his foot the flower thing was caught first and one of these guys was caught with the Godzilla creature sacrificed himself to save us by summoning a portal and the last thing I saw was the creature falling unconscious with the goblin."

Natius cried, "Bianca."

He fell to his knees and started sobbing in remorse over his loss.

Aqua gave a comforting flipper and she said, "We'll find him. So lead us to the place and guide us with grace to a route that is considered safe."

The cat said, "My name is Mina. Come with me!"

Dracula asked, "How can we trust you?"

Mina cried, "Sir, trust me."

Toboé said, "Let's go we got a rescue operation to fill."

 **Author's Notes:** Samara and Mana have been reunited with our heroes, now they must find Bianca and Terra as well as one of the Goblin's friends. Will they succeed tune in next episode.


	4. Episode XLVIII (48): Ambush New Powers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Non-Disney franchises nor do I intend to use them for profit.**

Episode 48: Ambush and New Discoveries

Later that night our heroes had to rest for the evening, Aura could not sleep as she felt tears running down her eyes.

Samara looked over to the crying princess with sympathy in her heart. She decided to walk over to her to give her comfort.

She asked, "What's wrong Aura?"

Aura sobbed, "My father is not King Morpheus; rather it is the Nightmare King."

Samara asked, "Who told you that bogus?"

Aura answered, "I had a dream of my father and he told me that I was born of the Slumberland Queen but my real father was Phobetor. I don't want to live with this stigma. I am not good at terrifying because all I know is how to create good dreams but overtime they become dark with each step close to Nightmare Castle." She sobbed with tears of fear and shock.

Samara replied as she used the ribbons on her to comfort Aura, "Aura, you are a very sweet and kind princess, don't let that dream get to you. Danyal has dreams similar to that, but she shrugs it off and went on as opposed to dwelling in dreams."

Anna was showing concern for the despaired Anakin and she asked, "Hey are you okay?"

She noticed a silver snippet necklace around the Jolteon's neck.

Anna asked, "What is that upon your neck?"

Anakin started to feel tears of regret as it was a keepsake of his mother.

Anna said as she placed a comforting paw on his back, "You'll see her again. My people in Transylvania always look on the bright side of death."

Van Helsing looked over at Dracula and he asked, "I thought you would join the Nightmare. Why didn't you when you had the chance? Why would you want that sample of the potion you spilt on us?"

Dracula replied, "Ever since I saw humans, I felt something as if a feeling of sorts. I don't understand, I have no heart I feel no love, nor fear, nor joy, nor sorrow. I thought that this potion would answer my questions on the feeling."

Van Helsing stated, "Maybe you miss being a human. If you help us, we can return to normal you're still going to jail for your theft charge."

Dracula said, "I know."

Mina the cat was scouting the area and she ran as soon as she saw bat like creatures and she screamed, "AMBUSH! RUN!" she started to teleport away from sight.

Flip was the first one captured and they took him away.

Danyal cried, "Even without our weapons we have abilities that we can take advantage of."

Toboé asked, "What?"

Danyal explained, "We have moves we can use to defeat these or enemies. You can set those flying monkey wannabes on fire with Flamethrower! Try it!"

Toboé cried, "Flame Thrower!" A fire erupted from his mouth and the goblins pursuing him were seared in flames.

Dracula made a deafening screech and unleashed a powerful shockwave causing the goblins surrounding him to be confused.

Anna cried, "Dark Pulse!" a shockwave emanated from her feet and it blasted the goblins into oblivion.

Danyal used Ice Beam and froze the goblins in their position, she said, "Tsukasa you can use Leaf Blade! Try it!"

Tsukasa screamed, "Leaf Blade!" his arms became sword like and he slashed the goblins ready to get him, killing them.

Van Helsing getting fed up with the sounds of the goblins that he snarled, "Flame blast!" fire erupted where he standing and it started to burn the goblins alive.

Zander burrowed underground confusing the goblins and he popped out from the ground and slashed the goblins from behind shouting, "Surprise bitches!"

Samara screamed, "Moon Beam!" a powerful beam that was as bright as the moon blasted the goblins in her direction.

Aqua shouted, "Water gun!"

The water shot from her mouth and the goblins were sprayed with cold hardened water.

Natius saw the princess Aura about to be taken he saw in his mind a younger Bianca being carried off

He screamed, "Bianca!"

A white light engulfed him and his back had powerful wings as if he was a dragon, he evolved into a Charizard and he flew at fast rate and clawed at the goblins to let Aura go before he used his formative wings that sent the goblins on fire towards the trees.

Professor Genius and Princess Camille were taken as well, Aura screamed as she was getting carried off once more.

Anakin thought, "Come on! Thunder!" nothing happened, he was taken by surprise when a stitched up scarecrow version of his human form appeared, but he had red/yellow eyes as if he was a Sith, he smiled.

He said with Anakin's voice that was distorted with corruption, "What's wrong Ani? Can't fight your own battles?"

Anakin glared at him and tried to bite at him, but he was pushed aside and sent flying to a tree.

The dark Anakin smiled, "You're a pathetic child to wield such tremendous power of lightning. Let us battle in the castle of the Nightmare King! Only there you can have your voice back."

Anakin Strife blacked out.

When he woke up he found himself with our heroes in the bedroom and Tsukasa asked, "Anakin are you okay?"

Anakin started to do a charade like game and Tsukasa asked, "Are you saying a stitched scarecrow version of you as a human has your voice?"

Anakin nodded.

Natius started to sob as he failed to protect Aura and he said, "It's all my fault! Bianca!"

Mahad snarled, "I've had it! We need to rescue Bianca and Terra!"

Suddenly a crashing sound appeared and it was a huge goblin who introduced himself Oompo and he gave a letter to Nemo from King Morpheus that was the full incantation of the Royal Scepter.

Mana asked, "Is that the full incantation of the scepter's power?"

Mahad asked, "Where's Mina?"

Danyal said, "We'll find her later, right now we need to rescue before anything would happen to her."

Timaeus appeared before Anakin and he started to whisper something in his ear Anakin looked at the spirit in shock and Timaeus nodded and he vanished.

Nemo cried, "Off to Nightmare Castle! Here we go!"

Danyal cried, "Anakin!" She reached out for him and the two were on Natius's back.

Danyal asked, "Natius, are you sure that you can fly with Dracula and follow the bed?"

Natius responded, "Yes."

The bed stretched its legs and it flew off to the sky taking Ven, Aqua, Mahad, Mana, Van Helsing, Anna, the goblins, Tsukasa, and Samara with it Dracula, Danyal, Anakin, and Natius behind them.

Our heroes reached for the destination of Nightmare castle, avoiding stones and the dark ooze until they reached a mountainous structure.

Mana cried, "Oh my god! I wish I had a camera for this."

Danyal cried, "We need to get into the castle, not take pictures."

Just as Nemo was heading into the castle a barrier blocked them and the heroes fell into a crevice. Aqua fell out of the bed and her flipper landed in the water and she screamed in agony. Ven grabbed Aqua's other flipper and he lifted her on the bed.

Mana cried, "Healing wish!" suddenly our heroes felt replenished, Aqua's flipper was healed as if the acid never touched her, and Mana felt weakened.

Dracula and Natius flew down as they caught up with our heroes.

Dracula cried, "That water is made out of an acid that is lethal! In other words, try not to pull that stunt off again because if you die in this dream, you can die in real life."

Natius stated, "Is everyone accounted for?"

Meanwhile the Nightmare King was conversing with the general of the goblins on the report in the forest. A manta like figure flew to the king's ear and whispered something in a distorted language.

Phobetor snarled in a fit of rage, "WHAT?! Nemo's in the castle with the scepter!" he started to suck all that was standing.

Our heroes felt a tremendous force sucking them into a dark area. Suddenly a dark blue blur appeared and it knocked Natius down taking Anakin and Danyal with it Aqua and Ven followed them down.

The three landed on the ground and the blur revealed itself to be the Dark Anakin, but he was not alone he was accompanied with a dark green Tyrannitar with a dark flame, and a dark Bellossom and both Pokémon had black rings on their body, the Tyranitar had the black ring on its left arm whilst the Bellossom had a black ring on its waist.

Aqua recognized the Tyranitar and she cried, "Terra!"

Natius cried, "Bianca!"

The Dark Anakin formed a barrier around Anakin and himself, and two more for Natius and Danyal with the Corrupted Bianca, and Aqua accompanied by Ven with the Corrupted Terra.

Bianca snarled, "Leaf Storm!"

A powerful storm of leaves erupted from her hands, Danyal screamed as the leaves were cutting into her. It didn't damage Natius, but he did not want to hurt her.

He cried, "Bianca, please snap out of this!"

Bianca snapped, "You betrayed me! You promised to protect me!"

Natius felt a sense of distraught and he started to hear the voice of the Firebird.

The Firebird said, "You'll have to melt the ring off her."

Natius cried, "No! I can't because she'll die if I do that! I'm a fire type."

The Firebird snarled, "You need to take action in spite of your fear!"

Natius snapped back to reality and he saw Danyal using Ice Beam, he rushed between the girls causing Danyal to stop her attack.

Danyal cried, "Natius! What are you doing?!"

Natius replied, "I need to handle this so step aside!"

Natius shouted, "Flamethrower!" fire started to engulf Bianca and it destroyed the dark ring rendering Bianca unconscious.

Aqua froze Terra long enough for her to break the black ring off her friend's arm, Terra dazed and confused asked, "What the hell just happened?"

Nemo defeated the monstrous ray and powered up the scepter long enough to shatter Phobetor's hand. Phobetor enraged started to use his absorption force and just as the Royal Scepter's beam changed into a powerful white. Dracula held onto the Incantation paper long enough for Nemo to say the words.

Aura taking up the courage to rebel against her real father cried with arms outstretched cried, "Destroy me as well! I can finish him off."

Phobetor snarled, "Stay out of this Dracula!"

A powerful flame shot out from his eyes aiming at Anna and Van Helsing who were holding to Oompo with their jaw power. Dracula flew towards the two and for the first time in a long time he felt a searing agony in his back as the intense heat was searing his back and wings causing him to fall Van Helsing jumped and grabbed Dracula before he would fall into the acid.

Dracula said, "You saved me, but why?"

Van Helsing stated, "We held a truce."

Nemo screamed, "Pajama!" the beam ruptured into Aura's body and she changed into golden light dropping the stone of dreams and destroyed her father from the inside killing him and destroying his influence.

Meanwhile Anakin was being badly injured Mana saw Dark Anakin preparing for a final blast Mana not taking this anymore went down to Anakin and she felt the electrical shockwave damaging her body she fell on the ground Anakin watching this felt anger to his dark self that he started to think to himself, "VOLT TACKLE!" suddenly he felt lightning surging into his body as he ran fast he felt himself to blending in with the lightning as if he was black and white and he jumped at his dark self's throat and felt a white surge flowing into him as he collapsed on the ground.

The Nightmare Castle was empty of all nightmares. Mana woke up and she saw Anakin lying on the ground. Toboé and Vandela came to.

Toboé said sobbing trying to nudge Anakin awake but to no avail, "Stupid kid."

Vandela fell to her knees sobbing.

When Mana got close to Anakin, his body became colorless. Mana cried, "Healing wish!" nothing worked, she tried again but there was no avail.

Mana panted in despair and she had to accept the fact that the boy who saved her life on so many occasions was gone and she started to cry. Tears fell from her face to the ground.

Danyal who was watching this from a distance felt her tears flying to her fallen comrade who was like a little brother to her Natius started crying and Bianca who came to watching what had happened sobbed in Natius's arms.

Anna, Van Helsing, and Dracula felt as if tears were falling from their eyes as they saw the colorless Anakin

Anakin's body started to glow and Mana said, "I wish that things were back before this fiasco started." A single tear fell on the stone of dreams and everything became white.

Our heroes, Van Helsing, Dracula, Anna, and Tsukasa who was a pale boy with silver hair, purple eyes, garbed in gray robes carrying a silver staff in his hands looked in surprise, Terra was a tanned young man with brown hair blue eyes, garbed in two intersecting straps over his chest, resembling crisscrossed suspenders, a skintight, grey and black, high-collared shirt, showing that he was rather muscular and grey and tan hakama pants and his left arm was armored. Ventus was a boy of fourteen with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and Aqua was a woman with blue hair, blue eyes. Anakin felt a breath of life was back to him and he said smiling at the sight of Mana, "Mana."

Mana started crying tears of joy and she kissed him in the lips, our heroes cheered as they saw Nemo awake as well.

Nemo confessed, "Your Majesty I broke your promise. I opened the forbidden door and I'm very sorry."

The king responded proud of him, "Your courage destroyed the Nightmare King."

An older Aura who was garbed in a neon pink dress walked to her uncle's side, "His evil kingdom is gone forever. As his daughter the Nightmare Princess, I will only give nightmares to people who deserve them for behavior." she stretched out her hands and suddenly beneath Slumberland, the door that sealed Phobetor was closed and had a powerful magic to make sure no one would ever open it again.

Fireworks erupted into the sky as Nemo was bidden farewell back home. Van Helsing, Dracula who was placed in handcuffs, and Anna found a portal that led them back to the Universal district to take Dracula into custody for his theft. Tsukasa found a portal that resembled a ring with a light blue within it and he was warped away from Slumberland

Our heroes felt themselves surrounded in a blinding light and they found themselves back in their respective homes. Danyal woke up and put her glasses on and she saw an ice like Pokéball she went outside to see what it does and she saw a Glaceon and she asked, "Why is it here?" our heroes have received the Pokémon as a reward for overcoming the trial. Now Anakin had to go to court to testify against his godfather.

 **Author's notes:** Our heroes have returned home **.** Now that Anakin has to go to court, will he get the courage to testify against his godfather? Tune in next episode.


	5. Exclusive Sneak Peek

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or any non-Disney properties nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

 **Author's Notes:** Congratulations for making this far in the series you have unlocked a special sneak peek for a future episode of Natius and Friends Season III: Final Mix. The following are three separate scenes for the Zootopia episodes after the Great Mouse Detective episodes.

Cutscene Number 1: Kidnapping

Anakin was looking around on behalf of Judy Hopps for any potential criminal who might attack someone.

(Anakin's POV)

I felt something covering my nose and mouth with a strong odor as it compelled my senses.

I mustered my strength to fight back by trying to claw at the figure holding me, I tried to use both my hands and I felt a strong grip tightening my wrist and to my horror it was behind my back I muttered, "This can't be! It must be a nightmare!"

The last I heard was a laughing that sounded familiar, but I could not remember when.

Then I collapsed on the cold concrete cement and blacked out.

(Normal POV)

Judy Hopps holding her stun gun ready to shoot snapped, "Stop right there! Drop the kid! Put your hands on your head and get down on the ground slowly!"

The hooded figure said in a cold voice taking Anakin, "Come and get it fluffy toes!"

Hopps used the walls as hopping boards, but the figure was too fast by stepping aside from her and he ran off taking Anakin.

Hopps used a walkie-talkie stating as she ran to catch up with the figure, "We got ourselves a kidnapping, requesting backup! Officer Wilde!"

The figure carried Anakin to the backseat the rabbit ran as fast as she could. When she reached it they could not find Anakin or the figure, but she found a small note that said, "Ha, ha! You fail at differences. Come meet me in the Tundratown, Firechicken."

Judy grabbed the note and she said, "Jamie! Danyal! Natius!"

Jamie decided to do his best to save his older adopted brother by trying to shoot a gun that had a tracking mechanism onto the van that was holding the unconscious Anakin and it missed by a wheel as the car drove off in a fast rate as it smashed the device.

Jamie started crying tears of remorse as he saw Anakin getting taken, unbeknownst to him, Bianca was on a building and she was holding her arrow that would track Anakin down and when the target was in position she shot the arrow that whooshed down to the van's top but had a sticky substance to prevent any conspicuousness or any distraction.

Mahad was practicing a new staff he received it was tanzanite and it had a black orb in the staff's head resembling Dark Magician's Scepter. Mahad was about ready to leave when he felt a hand clasping his nose and mouth, he tried to step on the villain's foot but he felt a punch in his stomach that he lost consciousness.

Mana noticed her brother missing and she asked, "Mahad where are you?"

She hid in the shadows and she saw her brother being placed in the backseat she cried, "Mahado!" she felt a rod that was the same color as her brother but it had a pink swirling orb like Dark Magician Girl's rod and she cried, "Leave my brother alone!" she blasted a wheel off the car and the villains inside the car cried, "Jesus! Take the kid!" one of the men cast a teleportation spell and a man taking Mahad vanished. As soon as the van crashed Mana seized the opportunity to find her brother. She saw the driver and she knocked him out with an herb and took him to our heroes for interrogation.

-End of cutscene 1-

Cutscene Number 2: Old Meetings

Mahad was dragged into a room where Anakin was and he came to asking, "What the hell?"

Anakin said, "So they took you too?"

Mahad nodded, suddenly he heard a door open and he saw a man with a fair tan like him, blood shot red eyes from the over-exhaustion of spending his days in a prison cell garbed in red and black robes and he was carrying a staff that had a demonic clown on the tip.

Mahad could not believe his eyes as he stared into the man who was his father. Mahad tried to find his new staff and the man took out the staff and he said, "Finder keepers my son."

Mahad protested, "You are not my father! You are just a shadow of him!"

Jafar Ababwa snapped, "Don't you sass at me boy or you'll be joining your mother."

Jafar dragged his son out of the room.

(Anakin's POV)

I waited patiently for Mahad's return when I heard the footsteps of combat boots marching into the room and the door busted open.

There I saw a man in his mid-50s with muscular, briefly careworn face, gray balding hair with each white streak on both side, brown eyes, thick black eyebrows and he wore a gray tank top, black belt with gold buckle, same color amounts of both knickerbockers. His hands were a mechanical and strong build replacing the hands that I chopped off to punish him for what he did to my mother, and godfather Phillipe Perrault.

He smiled, "Well if it isn't the little brat that defeated me last year. Come we have much to talk about."

I reached for my katana light-saber that I inherited from my mother, but it was gone.

Rourke took out a katana hilt and it unleashed a silver laser that resembled a blade of a katana as he said, "Looking for this? I found it during inspection and thought it would be useful to me than to a brat like you."

I felt electricity flowing in my gauntlets and I punched him in the face giving him a scar on his careworn cheek.

The man smiled grabbed my wrists and held both wrists behind my back and carried me out of the room.

-End of cutscene 2-

Cutscene Number 3 Interrogation

Anakin was led to a room with ice cold water in a hole and he saw to his horror, Mahad with his wrists tied behind his back crying for mercy.

Anakin reached for his dagger flute and he was about to play the song to summon Marahute to get him and Mahad out of the cold building Rourke seeing this grabbed the dagger flute from the boy's hand and smashed it with his boot as soon as he threw it to the floor he asked, "Where are your friends now Strife? If you think you're to use that to summon an eagle to protect you have another thing coming. Lady Pandora has set up a charm to disable any kinds of summoning and this place reveals his or her true form that is why you felt funny. So you're out of luck Ani boy!"

(Anakin's POV)

I felt the strong hand of the ex-commander grabbing me by my hair that resembled Kite's without the hat and my head was shoved into the water I tried to fight back and for a split second I caught my breath and I felt Rourke's hand pushing harder onto my head causing me to scream in the water as I felt the ice cold liquid driving into my mouth.

(Mahad's POV)

I stared in horror and shock as I saw Anakin struggling to breathe with the commander holding him down. It reminded me of a time when I was younger and my father dunked my head in icy water to a point that I blacked out. This caused me to feel uncomfortable with water.

(Anakin's POV)

I started to hear a faint voice shouting, "ENOUGH! He is ready to speak."

I felt my head being lifted out of the water to feel the cold air as I coughed catching my breath trying to remove the water from me. I saw a woman who had a black hood on, all I was able to remember was her green eyes.

The woman said, "Where is the Firebird?"

I said in a rage that overcame my mind snarling, "I won't tell bitch! I don't care if I die here. I will never tell you ever."

Jafar Ababwa asked, "Do you value Mahad's life?"

I turned to see Mahad screaming like a madman as begged to live. Suddenly Mahad's father dunked his son's head in the icy water as I screamed in terror.

(Mahad's POV)

I felt my father's hand pushing my head into the water as I screamed in agony as the coldness of the water was piercing my head and my vision blackened out as I felt my body fainting from the lack of oxygen.

(Anakin's POV)

I was grabbed by the head and felt myself dunked into the water again. I didn't want to lose any consciousness I had left, but suddenly my vision started to become rather blurry as I felt the water cutting into my oxygen and I felt myself pulled from the water again.

Rourke smiled, "Did you have a nice swim Ani? Looks like the Dark Magician boy has passed out."

I said catching my breath feeling faint from the lack of oxygen as I closed my fists extending a middle finger in one hand and the other had a reverse peace sign, "If I had a dime for each second that you open your bloody, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba. You are assholes for hurting Mahad like that and exploiting his fears so you suck!"

I closed my eyes and I felt my body falling to the floor and the last thought that raced in my mind as I saw the force ghost of my mother watching with concern was, Mum…. I'm so….. Sorry. Then I blacked out again.

-End of cutscene 3-


	6. Episode XLIX (49) Basil Holmes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney nor do I intend to use this for profit. This chapter is one of the most complex chapters because I had to research on how courts in England and Wales would function.**

 **In memory of Vincent Price (1911-1993)**

Episode 49: Basil Holmes of Baker Street

Anakin Strife was preparing to go to court as the trial of his godfather Rourke was set to begin. He received an email earlier in the day telling him that if he would testify against the commander, he would get killed along with his father.

Since Anakin lived in Wales, the courts were different than American courtrooms. Magistrate courts would handle petty crimes such as burglary and whatnot. Crown courts on the other hand, would deal with serious crimes such as murder and rape.

Anakin was going to the crown court to testify against his godfather as a witness.

Mr. Marshall asked, "Arthur, when we enter the courtroom you need to give me your book."

Anakin was reading the Great Mouse Detective. He started to feel himself transported to the world of the story.

Anakin looked around and he saw two mice one was a slender, light brown mouse, with brown Inverness, Deerstalker cap, green necktie, white dress shirt, brown waistcoat, black shoes with spats. The other mouse was obese with a mustache, dressed in shoes, white shirt, maroon vest, gray jacket and trousers, blue bow tie, gray cap, sometimes spectacles.

Anakin started to remember that, "What the hell happened here?"

The slender mouse answered, "My client has been kidnapped by a lead that would help me put Ratigan in jail."

Anakin asked, "Aren't you Basil Holmes of Baker Street?"

Basil said, "Yes, but I have never met you before. What is your name?"

Anakin shook the mouse's hand answering, "My name is Anakin Strife. I can be of help. What does the lead look like?"

Basil explained, "He's a bat with a crippled wing and peg leg, his name is Fidget and he works for Ratigan."

Anakin looked around and he stumbled across a paper that had been crumpled like garbage and he cried as he ran with the paper in his hand, "Hey Mr. Basil I found something! Looks like the little rat bastard left this."

He gave Basil a list that consisted of items and person.

Just as he was about to leave to help his allies Anakin started to hear his father calling out to him.

Anakin closed his book and he entered the courtroom. It was as huge as a courtroom and Anakin sat on one of the seats and waited for the trial to begin.

They all rose as a man wearing a white powdered wig and black robe presided and as soon as they sat down they sat as the judge made an announcement to have order in his courtroom and there would to be no outbursts of sorts. Einon Rourke was escorted by heavily armed soldiers, garbed in a uniform suited for a criminal like him; shackles were placed upon his wrists and ankles to prevent him from harming innocent people. He glared at the child and he turned to the judge as he read the charges against the disgraced commander that included child endangerment manslaughter, attempted murder, treason, grand theft, attempted grand theft, escaping to foreign land and resisting arrest.

Anakin saw his godfather with fear in his mind and his father was called to the stand and his father explained to him with what happened during the Atlantis expedition from the time that it started to the time of Einon's arrest. The jury started to think hard as the man told his side and the judge cried, "We shall continue with the witnesses starting with Arthur Marshall tomorrow."

Anakin stared in shock, but as soon as he got back to the car Anakin opened his book and he saw that the events changed on him as if he missed out on the events. Anakin tried to find the page he was on, but it was not in the book as if it was not written. To his concern, Anakin started to scan the pages and he realized that Basil and Dawson were taken prisoner and he felt himself transported once again.

 **Author's Notes:** Now that the book has changed upon him, how will Anakin find Basil and Dawson, will he find the answers? Tune in next episode. Constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome. The events changing in Anakin's book was inspired by the phrase books change each time one reads them.


	7. Episode L (50): Courage on Trial

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 50: Courage in the Heat of a Trial

Anakin looked around in London and he saw a small and slender gray bat with yellow eyes. He had a crippled wing, notched ear, sharp teeth, garbed in a scarf, beret, peg leg, blue sleeveless sweater, floppy shoe. Anakin grabbed the bat by the throat.

He stated in a cold voice, "Hello little guy, you're going to cooperate with me. Answer my questions with honesty, or else you'll be my lightning rod."

The bat cried, "I have nothing to tell you."

Anakin pressed his hand on the animal's throat and he snarled, "Where the hell are Basil and Dawson? Answer me now!"

Fidget felt the strangulation and he cried, "They are at the Ratigan's place."

Anakin tightening his grip snapped, "You're going to lead me to that place." Fidget in reluctance lead Anakin to the place he referred to and he saw Basil and Dawson tied to the mousetrap and a young female mouse that would be around his younger adopted brother Jamie's age garbed in clothes similar to a school uniform with a red hair bow and she was sealed in a green wine bottle.

Anakin took out his sword and he placed his hands on his eyes giving him the gesture to cover her eyes and as soon as he slashed the slashed at the bottle it broke into pieces.

As soon as the chains of events went off, Basil and Dawson were freed. As soon as the heroes approached Buckingham Palace, Anakin felt a sense of fear in his heart as he viewed the Great Mouse Detective film more than enough times and Ratigan gave him nightmares as a child.

He asked, "Mr. Basil, can I talk to you alone?"

He explained to him the whole situation he was facing and Basil responded, "Courage is not about absence of fear, but in spite of it trying your best."

Anakin started realizing his testimony would bring ease to those he lost and decided to help him.

As Basil exposed Ratigan for the rat he was trying to deceive his way into the crown by means of a robotic device.

Ratigan was a slender grey rat that had a muscular build, with black combed hair, yellow eyes, thick black eyebrows, rose nose and ear innards, a shaven face, lavender circles underneath his eyes from insomnia, sharp fangs that hid within his mouth that had a suave voice, human-like fingers, small feet, pink rat tail, and he was slightly hunchbacked.

Anakin started to hear a man calling him by his real name to the stand. Anakin walked over with fear in his heart as he placed his hand on a bible and the man asked, "Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God under the panes and penalties of perjury?"

Anakin nodded and around the same time Basil was making his rant on Ratigan.

Anakin exclaimed, "My godfather is nothing more than a murderous, lying, treasonous bastard who needs to rot in jail and burn in bloody Hell!"

Einon started to scream in rage and he tried to grab Anakin, but the judge cried, "I order a recess and we will come back with the verdicts."

Meanwhile, Ratigan and Basil were fighting one another on the blimp in the cold night. Anakin arrived in time and he pulled his katana lightsaber out and he said, "Go back to Hell sewer rat!" he started to clash blades until they crashed into Big Ben.

Within the gears Olivia was being held by Ratigan who had fury in his eyes, Olivia cried, "Basil! Look out!" she bit him as hard as she could and fell onto the gear just when she was about to be crushed by the gears, Basil with a swift chain saved her.

Meanwhile in the courtroom the jury has reached their verdict and found him guilty on all charges. Ratigan and Einon were both feeling rage and they literally started to lash out on Basil and Caius, Anakin's mouse form and his real form ran to their side and Anakin felt the strangulation as the chain was cutting his air flow off and Anakin's Mouse form was starting to shatter. Basil grabbed the bell and the Big Ben unleashed a powerful toll and Ratigan fell to his doom taking the shattering mouse with him.

Caius grabbed Einon and they took Anakin to a hospital to make sure he would stay alive.

 **Newman Residence**

Mana was answering the phone and it was Caius Marshall who was informing her on what happened in the courtroom and Mana felt tears running down her eyes.

Mana asked, "Is he going to be okay?"

Caius responded, "He is going to be fine, it is going to take up to two weeks for him to recover."

Mana asked, "Is it all right that I talk with him when he recovers?"

Caius nodded.

Mana dropped the phone crying and she started to look into a Disney book that told a story of a rabbit and a fox being friends. She stared curiously and she decided to look further.

 **Author's notes:** Mana has discovered a new world. Will she and the others find out what world would be next? Tune in next episode. Guess what world it is?

I am currently on vacation so I am not going to be updating much.


	8. Episode LI (51) Hopps the Bunny Cop

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney nor do I intend to use it for profit. I know Zootopia came out 2 years after 2014, but it's a fun movie I recommend, but this story is set 6 months after the movie's events.**

Episode 51: Hopps the Bunny Officer

Samara was coming home from Disney with her mother and Shira glared, "We need to have a talk. Did you kill our father?"

Samara getting annoyed with her sister's pestering snapped, "I didn't kill him! Quit asking me the same question you know the answer to!"

Samara cried, "Sylvia I'm back!"

The Slyveon smiled and licked her face and said, "Welcome back Sammy! While you were gone, I secured your stuff from Shira. She's been acting odd since you left. She spends hours trying to steal your rod, but good news is that Thackery the Jolteon has sent me a recommendation of a story called Zootopia. It's about a rabbit and fox investigating a situation on savage animals. Turns out that the ewe is the bitch behind the fiasco, I wish they have a sequel to it."

Samara looked up Zootopia and she started to call the heroes about the movie.

 **Los Angeles Galaxy Theater July 26, 2014**

Our heroes went over to the theater and they looked onto the poster and they felt themselves transported as Danyal's book started glowing.

 **Zootopia Prison 11:23 pm**

Zootopia Correctional institution held the most wicked and vile of criminals and Father Mordred cried, "Bellwether I have come to take you out."

 **Zootopia, 7:00 a.m.**

Danyal who was an anthropomorphic badger wearing her dark purple shirt with dark gray pants that had pink on the waistline, and her black shoes and had glasses on her face she came to.

She cried, "Looks like we're in Zootopia. From the looks of it, it's a huge city so we need to stick together. Anyone under 18 cannot be allowed to leave without adult supervision because I am pretty sure there are folks in this area that are dangerous."

Samara who was an anthropomorphic fawn wearing the blue and white dress took out her Rod of Imagination as it was glowing and it showed a holographic projectile of the Mayor's office.

Anakin who was an anthropomorphic gray fox garbed in navy blue vest white shirt underneath, blue pants and dark shoes, his group Toboé who was an anthropomorphic wolf with the same fur color as his hair, amber eyes, wearing his red shirt that extended to his wrists as well as green cargo pants, and dark shoes and Vandela who was an anthropomorphic squirrel wearing a green dress and her shoes have disappeared they woke to find Anakin who saw a young tiger boy with white fur garbed in black pants, a red vest shirt and a dark long sleeved shirt, and boot like shoes.

Anakin cried, "Jamie, what are you doing here?"

Jamie explained, "I followed you because I didn't want to leave you like two years ago."

Anakin stated, "Okay, but since I'm your older adopted brother, I need you to stick with me to avoid contact with potentially dangerous folk around these areas."

He looked over and he saw Natius and his group.

Mahad who was an anthropomorphic coyote wearing a Yu-Gi-Oh shirt with Dark Magician on it jeans and sneakers asked, "Are we going to visit the mayor about this?"

Natius who was an anthropomorphic Mountain Lion with black fur, hazel eyes, garbed in a red long sleeved shirt, sky blue jeans, boot like shoes and his firebird talisman stated, "Granted I heard the mayor got arrested for being a corrupt official. We can check who he or she is maybe the mayor can help with how to defeat Chernabog this time."

Bianca who was an anthropomorphic rabbit with white fur, red eyes, wearing a grey shirt, jeans and shoes said, "Uh Natius should we ask for directions?"

Mana who was an anthropomorphic coyote like her brother wearing a Dark Magician Girl t-shirt, blue shorts that extended to her tendons and sneakers answered, "Smart move."

Zander who was an anthropomorphic wolverine wearing a black shirt with Stewie and the words, "You suck!" blue jeans, and sneakers noticed Anakin's group and he cried, "Hey Ani!"

Anakin and his group walked over and they noticed the white tiger and Mahad asked, "Who are you?"

The tiger responded, "My name is Jamie, I have been adopted into the Marshall family, but I am grateful for them sticking with me."

They started to hear a commotion and saw three mice picking on a cat with brown fur, red nose garbed in yellow.

One of them started to bombard rocks on the cat.

Mahad snarled, "What the hell is all this about?"

A female slender rabbit with grey fur and purple eyes garbed in a police uniform took out her gun and shot in the air.

She stated, "Get on the ground you're under arrest for throwing rocks at a cat, as well as assault and battery."

The three mice went on the ground and they were handcuffed and a fox officer named Nick Wilde escorted the three into a police car.

The cat looked in sorrow and Anakin walked over to him and he said taking a knife and cutting the collar off him, "Are you okay little guy?"

The cat sobbed in remorse, Danyal asked, "Aren't you Giddy?"

The cat nodded and he said, "I can't believe Honest John had died."

Judy took the collar and she stated, "I need to report back to the headquarters. I have to take this to Chief Bogo."

Our heroes thought of the idea and Danyal cried, "Can we come with you?"

Judy nodded our heroes were lead into a huge headquarters that was filled with anthropomorphic animals that protect the law and serve the people's troubles.

A female anthropomorphic wolf in a white dress cried in tears begging, "My little girl has been kidnapped! I beg you to please help me."

The cheetah asked, "What happened to her?"

The female wolf explained, "I went home last night to find out that my little Serena taken by a ram like figure. He was strong, but I tried to stop him, but he head butted me and took her."

She started sobbing in tears of remorse and Danyal hearing this asked, "Where was she taken from?"

The wolf stared into the young badger's eyes and she asked, "Who are you?"

Danyal stated, "My name is Danyal Parker. I can help with bringing your child back safe and sound."

The wolf answered as she pulled out a house key, "She was taken from her room, and here is the key to my house."

Our heroes with Hopps and Wilde went into a house that resembled a wolf's den but had an interior of a suburban house. Mahad went up to the victim's room, and he felt something going around his neck. Mahad turned to see an anthropomorphic male wolf who was garbed in clothes suited for a military veteran

The wolf asked in angered tone, "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

Mahad explained, "Sir, we're trying to investigate what happened to your daughter."

The wolf snarled, "Are you trying to interfere with events that don't concern you and take others freedoms?" 

Mahad asked, "What do you mean?"

The wolf answered, "That collar on your neck is like the v-chip in the South Park movie, but more deadly because with each time you are mean to prey animals, you get shocked."

Mahad asked, "There's a collar on my neck?"

The wolf nodded and he stated, "Beware for the ewe for she is a selfish bitch."

Mahad nodded and he stumbled upon a note that was atbash formatting it said, "Tfvhh dsl? Ru blf dzmg gl hzev gsv orggov dlou, blf mvvw gl fmolxp z kldvi gszg srw uiln blfi hrtsg uli ztvh."

Mahad knew what atbash meant and he decided to crack the code with an iPhone that would have internet access and it said, "Guess who? If you want to save the little wolf, you need to unlock a power that hid from your sight for ages."

Just as Mahad was about to leave the room he felt an electrical surge wrapping around his neck and he blacked out.

Mahad got up and saw a man who was in his mid-twenties with purple hair, blue eyes, garbed in armor of the Dark Magician.

Mahad asked, "Dark Magician, what are you doing here?"

The Dark Magician stated, "There are two scepters one of sadness and one of happiness. You were born thirty years after Walt Disney died and thus I bestow you the Staff of Sorrow." Mahad felt his hand materializing and it was a staff that was tanzanite in color and it had a black orb in the staff's head resembling Dark Magician's Scepter.

The Dark Magician vanished saying, "Use it well."

Mahad woke up and he followed our heroes out of the house and Judy Hopps thought of an idea to have Anakin be a scout to pinpoint any dangerous activity.

Later that night, Anakin was looking around, but he was not alone.

(Anakin's POV)

I felt something covering my nose and mouth with a strong odor as it compelled my senses.

I mustered my strength to fight back by trying to claw at the figure holding me, I tried to use both my hands and I felt a strong grip tightening my wrist and to my horror it was behind my back I muttered, "This can't be! It must be a nightmare!"

The last I heard was a laughing that sounded familiar, but I could not remember when.

Then I collapsed on the cold concrete cement and blacked out.

(Normal POV)

Judy Hopps holding her stun gun ready to shoot snapped, "Stop right there! Drop the kid! Put your hands on your head and get down on the ground slowly!"

The hooded figure said in a cold voice taking Anakin, "Come and get it fluffy toes!"

Hopps used the walls as hopping boards, but the figure was too fast by stepping aside from her and he ran off taking Anakin.

Hopps used a walkie-talkie stating as she ran to catch up with the figure, "We got ourselves a kidnapping, requesting backup! Officer Wilde!"

The figure carried Anakin to the backseat the rabbit ran as fast as she could. When she reached it they could not find Anakin or the figure, but she found a small note that said, "Ha, ha! You fail at differences. Come meet me in the Tundratown, Firechicken."

Judy grabbed the note and she said, "Jamie! Danyal! Natius!"

Jamie decided to do his best to save his older adopted brother by trying to shoot a gun that had a tracking mechanism onto the van that was holding the unconscious Anakin and it missed by a wheel as the car drove off in a fast rate as it smashed the device.

Jamie started crying tears of remorse as he saw Anakin getting taken. Unbeknownst to him, Bianca was on a building and she was holding her arrow that would track Anakin down and when the target was in position she shot the arrow that whooshed down to the van's top but had a sticky substance to prevent any conspicuousness or any distraction.

Mahad was practicing a new staff he received Mahad was about ready to leave when he felt a hand clasping his nose and mouth, he tried to step on the villain's foot but he felt a punch in his stomach that he lost consciousness.

Mana noticed her brother missing and she asked, "Mahad where are you?"

She hid in the shadows and she saw her brother being placed in the backseat she cried, "Mahado!"

She felt a rod that was the same color as her brother's but it had a pink swirling orb like Dark Magician Girl's rod materialize in her hand and she heard a voice that cried, "Mana this rod is the Staff of Bliss as you were born on the 100th birthday of Walt Disney use its powers to save the ones you care of!"

Mana cried aiming her rod at the van, "Leave my brother alone!"

She blasted a wheel off the car and the villains inside the car cried, "Jesus! Take the kid!"

One of the men cast a teleportation spell and a man taking Mahad vanished. As soon as the van crashed onto one of the street light poles, Mana seized the opportunity to find her brother but she did not have success. A female anthropomorphic teenage lioness approached and saw the driver of the car; she knocked him out with a punch of the head.

Mana said, "Nice punch."

The figure said, "Thanks. I'm Grace, leader of the Disney Knights."

Mana asked, "Disney Knights?"

The figure stated, "I would like you to meet me and my friends in the headquarters of the ZPD. First let's take him for interrogation."

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like Mahad and Anakin have been kidnapped; will our heroes be able to find them? What do the villains plan on using them for? Tune in next episode; I would like to give credit to Gracekim1 and MillenniumPrincess for some ideas on the episode. However, I had to modify a few events to make this season become more suspenseful.


	9. Episode LII (52): Tormented Soul

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney or Non-Disney nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 52: A Tormented Soul

Mana grabbed the inmate and pushed him to the wall with rage burning in her emerald eyes she snarled, "You're looking at a 3 foot shoe with no window, so start singing! Where is my brother?!"

The inmate said, "He's in Tundratown at Mr. Big's place."

Mana snapped, "Where is this place?!"

Grace cried, "Calm down. We'll find him."

Natius who was outside the interrogation room, he saw the wolf veteran and the wolf veteran barged into the interrogation room with anger fueling in his eyes.

He asked the inmate throwing him to a wall, "Where did you take my little girl?!"

The inmate screamed, "I told you in Thundratown!"

The Wolf Veteran snarled as he used to live there, but was fed up with the harsh environments, "Damn you!"

Danyal cried, "Sir, we will find your daughter, please give us time!"

Grace came out of the room with the furious Mana at tow.

She said, "Green!"

Green who was an anthropomorphic hyena said, "Yes ma'am."

Danyal asked, "Are you force-sensitive?"

Green nodded and Danyal exclaimed, "If you sense Anakin, please notify us."

Mana looked onto a map and she cried, "I found it! You're going to need warm clothes, it will be chilly there."

Danyal stated, "Just like environments of habitats."

Natius stated, "We should inform the mayor about this."

Meanwhile, within a building that was cold and dark, Anakin was pushed into a room and he saw a female anthropomorphic wolf that had grey fur, amber eyes that were drenched in tears of a lost hope and Anakin asked, "Are you Serena?"

The wolf nodded and she asked, "Who are you?"

Anakin stated, "My name is Anakin Strife. I too was taken."

Mahad was dragged into the room and Serena looked in shock and she asked, "They took you too?"

Mahad nodded, suddenly he heard a door open and he saw a man with a fair tan like him, blood shot red eyes from the over-exhaustion of spending his days in a prison cell garbed in red and black robes and he was carrying a staff that had a demonic clown on the tip.

Mahad could not believe his eyes as he stared into the man who was his father.

Mahad tried to find his new staff and the man took out the staff and he said, "Finder keepers my son."

Mahad protested, "You are not my father! You are just a shadow of him!"

Jafar Ababwa snapped, "Don't you sass at me boy or you'll be joining your mother."

Jafar dragged his son out of the room.

(Anakin's POV)

I waited patiently for Mahad's return as I wrote a letter in Atbash formatting when I heard the footsteps of combat boots marching into the room and the door busted open.

I dropped the paper into a small shaft before the door would open in a hard and cruel manner.

There I saw a man in his mid-50s with muscular, briefly careworn face, red bob cut hair, brown eyes, thick black eyebrows and he wore a gray tank top, black belt with a gold buckle, same color amounts of both knickerbockers.

His hands were a mechanical and strong build replacing the hands that I chopped off to punish him for what he did to my mother, and godfather Phillipe Perrault.

He smiled, "Well if it isn't the little brat that defeated me last year. Come we have much to talk about."

I reached for my katana light-saber that I inherited from my mother, but it was gone.

Rourke took out a katana hilt and it unleashed a silver laser that resembled a blade of a katana as he said, "Looking for this? I found it during inspection and thought it would be useful to me than to a brat like you."

I felt electricity flowing in my gauntlets and I punched him in the face giving him a scar on his careworn cheek.

The man smiled grabbed my wrists and held both wrists behind my back and carried me out of the room.

(Normal POV)

Anakin was led to a room with ice cold water in a hole and he saw to his horror, Mahad with his wrists tied behind his back crying for mercy. He saw a ram recording this on video camera.

Anakin reached for his dagger flute and he was about to play the song to summon Marahute to get him out of the cold building.

Rourke seeing this grabbed the dagger flute from the boy's hand and smashed it with his boot as soon as he threw it to the floor.

He asked, "Where are your friends now Strife? If you think you're to use that to summon an eagle to protect you have another thing coming. Lady Pandora has set up a charm to disable any kinds of summoning and this place reveals his or her true form that is why you and Mahad felt funny earlier. So you're out of luck Tommy!"

A small, fragile sheep wearing red glasses over her big green eyes with her fluffy white wool styled up in a pom-pom shape on her head, big, floppy ears, and hooves for hands and feet wearing a deep blue coat over a dress with a leaf-like design on it named Dawn Bellwether approached to the camera. She approached Anakin and placed a Tame Collar around his neck and one around Serena's neck.

Dawn signaled the camera to turn on and she stated in a threatening voice, "Mayor Bedford Wilde, if you're hearing this; listen and listen to me good, if you want these three to live, you will give me the key to Zootopia's heart so I can add my touch to it. You have twenty-four hours to respond to this message. Failure to comply will result the death of these three, and this is how we will deal with them."

(Anakin's POV)

I felt the strong hand of the ex-commander grabbing me by my hair that resembled Kite's without the hat and my head was shoved into the water I tried to fight back and for a split second I caught my breath and I felt Rourke's hand pushing harder onto my head causing me to scream in the water as I felt the ice cold liquid driving into my mouth.

(Mahad's POV)

I stared in horror and shock as I saw Anakin struggling to breathe with the commander holding him down. It reminded me of a time when I was younger and my father dunked my head in icy water to a point that I blacked out. This caused me to feel uncomfortable with water.

(Anakin's POV)

I started to hear a faint voice shouting, "ENOUGH! He is ready to speak."

I felt my head being lifted out of the water to feel the cold air as I coughed catching my breath trying to remove the water from me. I saw a woman who had a black hood on, all I was able to remember was her green eyes.

The woman said, "Where is the Firebird?"

I said in a rage that overcame my mind snarling, "I won't tell bitch! I don't care if I die here. I will never tell you ever!"

Jafar Ababwa asked, "Do you value Mahad's life?"

I turned to see Mahad screaming like a madman as begged to live. Suddenly Mahad's father dunked his son's head in the icy water as I screamed in terror.

(Mahad's POV)

I felt my father's hand pushing my head into the water as I screamed in agony as the coldness of the water was piercing my head and my vision blackened out as I felt my body fainting from the lack of oxygen.

(Anakin's POV)

I was grabbed by the head and felt myself dunked into the water again. I didn't want to lose any consciousness I had left, but suddenly my vision started to become rather blurry as I felt the water cutting into my oxygen and I felt myself pulled from the water again.

Rourke smiled, "Did you have a nice swim Ani? Looks like the Dark Magician boy has passed out."

I said catching my breath feeling faint from the lack of oxygen as I closed my fists extending a middle finger in one hand and the other had a reverse peace sign, "If I had a dime for each second that you open your bloody mouth, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba. You are assholes for hurting Mahad like that and exploiting his fears so you fucking suck!"

I felt as if I was being jolted, it was as if my soul was being forcefully torn away from my body, I felt myself falling to the floor and the last thought that raced in my mind as I saw the force ghost of my mother watching with concern was, Mum…. I'm so….. Sorry.

The last thing I heard from that bitch in sheep's clothing's fat ass mouth was, "Firebird, you also need to go with the mayor. Should you fail, the brat, the Dark Magician wannabe, and the little wolf girl will die."

Then I blacked out again.

(Mahad's POV)

I started to open my eyes realizing that I was back in the room with Anakin. I started to cough out the water that interfered with my lungs. I saw Anakin lying still and with concern I checked for a pulse and none was felt I took off his gauntlets and felt an electrical surge in my hands and placed them where his heart would be and suddenly with a gasp of shock emanated from Anakin and I asked, "You okay?"

Anakin nodded.

I started to cross my fingers in hopes of notification of this situation would go to my friends.

(Normal POV)

Meanwhile in the patrol car of Judy Hopps, the letter Anakin wrote hit Hopps in the face.

The paper said, "Svok! Dv'iv rm Gsfmwvigldm! Ru Mzgrfh wlvhm'g ziirev drgs Yvwuliw Drowv, zoo gsivv lu fh droo wrv! Sfiib!"

She looked into it and she cried, "Grace!"

Grace took the code and the answer was, "Help! We're in Thundertown! If Natius doesn't arrive with Bedford Wilde, all three of us will die! Hurry!"

Green felt agony and suffering.

"Anakin! He's in trouble!" Green said.

"Do you know where he is?" Zander asked.

"I think so but it was too dark to tell all I know is that PIXAR was there. There is another woman and that old ewe Bellwether." Green said

Danyal asked, "Who is PIXAR?"

Grace explained, "She's a villain bent on finding the person who possesses the Firebird for Nick Wizard."

Danyal asked, "Is she a psycho-bitch? She is trying to tamper with a power beyond her control."

Natius's eyes changed to flame orange and said, "I will not allow her to take me so easily. Now we need to form a full scale assault on that bitch and her accomplices! Let's move now!"

Our heroes went over to the Mayor's office they stumbled across a video that was packaged to Mayor Bedford.

Mayor Bedford was a fox that would be between late fifties to sixties had he been a human he was garbed in a suit fit for a mayor and he noticed his son Nick Wilde walking into the office and he stared proudly, "My son."

He embraced his son as he had not seen his son since he was younger and he turned to see our heroes and he asked, "Who are these?"

Nick responded, "These are the Disney Knights and the Rogues of Time."

Mr. Wilde saw into Natius's eyes and he said, "You're the human who saved Disney twice in a row."

Judy asked, "They are the legendary team who sealed Chernabog?"

Samara said, "Yep! Yep! Yep!"

Danyal laughed at the reference and she remembered a video she stumbled and she said, "Natius, you might want to hand the video over."

Natius handed the older fox a DVD that was recorded.

The video showed Dawn Bellwether who said a threatening voice, "Mayor Bedford Wilde, if you're hearing this; listen and listen to me good, if you want these three to live, you will give me the key to Zootopia's heart so I can add my touch to it. You have twenty-four hours to respond to this message. Failure to comply will result the death of these three, and this is how we will deal with them." Mr. Wilde stared in shock as he saw two human males and a wolf cub and our heroes stared in horror.

Mana started to feel tears running down her eyes as she saw the boy that she loved and her brother that she cherished were being tortured in a cruel way by being dunked head first in water.

Danyal felt emotions of anger and sadness as she saw Anakin getting shocked after the statement was said and she gripped her staff tightly wishing to execute the torturers in a vicious manner as she despised cruelty to others.

Once the recording ended, Bedford stared in shock wishing to repress that memory.

He snarled, "Damn that bitch! Nick, I want you to promise me something. Do not allow this bitch to carry out her threat."

Suddenly the male wolf cried, "My name is Liam Troy Wolfe and I can be of assistance. I am a police veteran and I can shoot the captors, from behind. Please let me come so I can save my little girl. That collar that injured that kid in blue was a Tame Collar."

Samara asked, "What's a tame collar?"

Liam explained, "Years ago when I was your age little faun, we Predators were required wear a collar starting when we were young, and if we ever got angry, disturbed or otherwise emotional, the collar would shock us and remind us to be nice to Prey animals."

Bianca stated, "Sweet Jesus!"

Danyal pointed out, "That is considered cruel and unusual punishment in the United States. I thought the 1960s and 50s were bad in terms of Civil Rights for those who different skin tone and ethnicities, but this cranks it up to eleven. How do you know about this?"

Liam stated, "Believe it or not I wore one."

He took off his jacket to reveal burn scars around his neck and Danyal stated, "My God!"

Liam stated, "That's why I want to go with you, to kill the stupid bitch that came up with the idea. Bellwether, she must die by my hands if needed!"

Nick stated, "If we head over to Mr. Big, he might help us out on the whereabouts."

As soon as our heroes reached Tundratown, Mahad had his feet tied with ropes that were weighed down metal stones. Mahad screamed out in terror, Anakin woke up to the sound of Mahad's futile yells for help. Anakin tried to help, but he felt himself bound by ropes that were connected to Mahad.

Serena cried with tears of fright streaming her face, "Please let us go!"

Meanwhile, our heroes stumbled to Mr. Big's building to find Anakin.

Mr. Big was an Arctic Shrew, and is therefore quite vertically challenged. He was rarely seen outside of his chair, which was carried around by his Polar Bear guards.

He wore fancy suits with flowers in the pockets or lapel. He was fairly chubby, though that could be down to his fur, which covered his eyes in all but the most surprised of expressions, and he was slicked back over his head. He also wore white spats.

"I saw a group of hooded figures taking a fellow who looks like Kite the Raccoon in human form (Kite from .hack/Sign but in Zootopia Kite would be a raccoon) without the hat into a building next to me it used to be a motel before they shut it down. Be careful in there." Mr. Big said.

"Thanks, Mr. Big." Zander said as they went into the building next door.

"Anakin, Mahad? Serena? Where are you?" Naitus asked.

He started to hear some screaming and he saw a screaming Mahad who was tied with ropes that were weighed down metal stones that were closer to water.

"Oh, God! No!" Naitus gasped.

"Oh, yes! Lady Pandora, would you do the honors?" Asked Jafar Ababwa

"Don't mind if I do." Pandora said as she raised her hand and used magic to light up the room to reveal a giant machine that was a special ray gun.

"This is the extractor the machine we will use to extract the firebird from the person who has It." a familiar voice said.

"No, it can't be!" Grace cried.

"PIXAR?!" The Disney Knights cried as she came out of the shadows.

PIXAR was a beautiful woman with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a dress suited for a Disney Villain and she had a malicious grin on her face.

"I'm back. You didn't really think I'd be out of commission forever did you? Don't answer that. Now you're going to tell me who has the firebird or your friend Mahad, Serena and Anakin will die and this movie's world will be sent to an eternity of nightmares." PIXAR threatened.

"Natius I'll take it from here." the firebird told Naitus in his mind.

"Other me, you shouldn't." Naitus said.

The Firebird said, "I'm sorry, but I can't allow a child to die."

Danyal cried, "Give us one moment."

"Fine but don't be long we haven't got all day." PIXAR said in her best 'Captian Cold' impression.

Our heroes formed a circle around one another to come up with a strategy.

"So what's the plan?" Grace whispered.

"We're going to stall them, Zander you cut the ropes to stop you Mana will escape with Anakin, your brother, and Serena." Danyal replied in a low voice.

"TIME's UP! What's it gonna be?" PIXAR asked.

"I'm the person with the firebird." Natius said

Danyal cried, "No! Quinton!"

Moments later, Rourke threw the knife causing Mahad to fall into the water, Mahad was starting to panic, but he saw Danyal cutting the ropes off his feet with a powerful blast from her staff and they rose from the water.

Danyal and Mahad got out of the water and she cried, "Mana! Here's your brother back!"

Mana felt tears running down her eyes and she saw Rourke pointing his mechanical hand that turned into a broadsword and he cried, "Give yourself up flame chicken, surrender now or the brat dies!"

Mahad felt his staff materializing and he snarled, "Back off!"

Jafar summoned a demonic clown in hopes to scare Mahad into surrendering.

Mahad saw the clown and he snarled, "You're not real, stupid freak!" a dark blue blast emanated from his staff and the clown disintegrated into nothingness and he freed Anakin and Serena by summoning knives that cut them loose.

Pixar activated the extractor ray and she fired the ray towards the Firebird Natius and just as the ray was about to hit the Firebird, Natius with bravery in his heart cried, "Other me!" and he pushed the firebird away from the ray.

The Firebird cried, "Natius!"

Natius said smiling, "I have faith in you Firebird."

The Firebird shouted, "AIBOU!"

Natius's body collapsed on the ground unresponsive.

Pixar gleefully gloated, "At last I have the Firebird in my grasp."

She said, "Now we have the Firebird in our grasp. Come we must leave."

Dawn Bellwether cried, "Rourke, Ababwa! Deal with them."

Just as she was about to leave Liam cornered her and he snarled, "I told you that if you ever touched my little girl with that stupid thing, I would kill you!"

He was about ready to end her life with a gun, Nick watching this restrained the wolf, "Mr. Wolfe, calm down! Let us take it from here."

Judy placed handcuffs on Bellwether and she said, "Dawn Bellwether for terrorism, child endangerment, kidnapping and attempted murder." She read her Miranda Rights as the ewe was escorted to a police car with a furious Bogo.

Serena and her parents were reunited, Anakin and Mahad were rescued.

Once everything was settled, Natius came to, and they were about to leave but his eyes were not hazel, they were a flaming orange and they started to fill with tears.

Grace asked, "Are you alright?"

The firebird stated as tears started to fall from his eyes, "I am…not…"alright"."

Grace asked, "What are you talking about?"

The firebird said, "In my stead, Natius has..."

Danyal's eyes widened with shock as she knew what it meant from watching Yu-Gi-Oh for years.

Bianca felt tears knowing what have happened to her boyfriend.

Pixar returned to the headquarters of her master Nick Wizard as he smiled with glee in the shadows, not knowing it was Natius's soul imprisoned.

Meanwhile the Firebird stated, "If this is the case then… the one who sealed Natius was...me…I did this!"

Danyal cried, "Get out of here, unless you want to be burned!"

Our heroes with the Disney Knights ran away from the building as it was set ablaze by the Firebird's wrath, the extractor ray was melted by the intense heat and both Einon and Jafar were killed in the fire.

The Firebird fell to ground in tears and Danyal gave a comforting gesture as she said, "We will find him, but you need to pull yourself together and we need to get all the help we should find."

Danyal's book started to glow and it transported our heroes and the Disney Knights to a new world.

 **Author's Notes:** With Natius's soul taken, will the Firebird be able to control his anger and sorrow? Tune in next episode. I would like to give thanks to Magical Disney 4: The Magic Awakens for inspiring the Zootopia episodes.


	10. Episode LIII (53): Remorseful Uongo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 53: Remorseful Uongo

Our heroes were looking around and found themselves in the savannah of the Pride Lands. Danyal who was a magpie wearing glasses saw the group turned into animals of the savannahs. She turned to see a lion with black fur and mane who was going after a white backed vulture with red eyes, a white plumage, small white down feathers on his neck, grayish wings that were missing a few feathers of the bottom from evading lions in the past, he was known as Uongo (Swahili for false) and he had a bad reputation for deceiving lions into doing things for him.

Danyal cried, "Firebird!" the flaming lion pounced onto the bird

The bird cried, "Please let me go!"

Firebird snarled, "Why so you can alert the enemies, hell no!"

A teen lion with red mane, brownish gold fur, and a lion paw on his left arm, he was known as Kion the second born child to King Simba and Queen Nala and he was the leader of the Lion Guard a group dedicated in protecting the balance of the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands, traditionally lions would get the privilege of being part of the Lion Guard but now they accept animals that are willing to do the right thing. He started to hear a scream and he saw Uongo and a strange lion that had black fur, black mane and flame orange eyes.

Kion stared in shock, but he saw in delight Uongo pinned and he stated, "I have to admit you managed to pin down that little liar."

The Firebird asked, "Who are you?"

Kion responded, "I'm Kion, I'm leader of the Lion Guard."

The Firebird answered, "We are the Rogues of Time. I am Natius. These are my friends, Danyal, Bianca, Mahad, Mana, Vandela, Toboé, Anakin, Samara, and Zander."

Uongo begged, "Please let me join your group."

Kion snapped, "Fat chance! I am not going to have a deceitful little ass like you in my team."

Uongo replied, "I can serve a purpose."

Grace asked, "Should we let him join?"

Mahad stated, "I don't know something tells me he is going to cause some trouble."

Mana stated, "You won't unless we give him a chance."

Kion in reluctance sighed, "Very well, but you guys are going to keep an eye on him."

Uongo stated, "Thank you. Anyway, Kion I was wondering if you can show me around the palace because I want to see the heart of this land."

Vandela asked, "What does he mean?"

Grace responded, "The worlds each have shields and swords. This world has the Sword of the Elder Prides and it symbolizes life in this world and if the sword or shield is taken the world by consumed by the darkness of the demon of Bald Mountain and all inhabitants will be scattered."

Danyal felt a twinge of fear as she heard those worlds and she asked, "What do we need to do to prevent this from happening?"

Grace said, "We need to find the items before the enemies do."

Our heroes went over to a majestic rock formation and they saw a lion with red mane, red eyes he was known as Simba.

Simba saw his son Kion with his new group of friends and he asked, "Who are these guys?"

Danyal said, "We are not here to fight your highness. We are the Rogues of Time and the Disney Knights. We have come here to see the heart of this noble land. We assure you that we do not intend to steal it from its resting place."

Simba noticed Vandela and he walked over to her and he said, "Are you affiliated with Janja?"

"No sir," said Vandela, "I am not, I don't know any Janja. I swear."

Simba looked into her eyes and he said, "All right. I'll let you-"

He noticed Uongo and he snarled, "You! What the hell are you doing here?"

Uongo could not contain his guilty conscience any longer and he said, "I work for Janja! I was told to find the sword and Firebird, failure to comply would have led to my death by becoming his dinner."

Simba and the heroes gasped in surprise and the Firebird felt flames on his claws and he swiped furiously across Uongo's face much to the heroes' shock. Uongo's eye was covered in blood and he flew off out of shame with tears that soaked into his blood covered eye.

Vandela cried, "How could you do this? Remember when Honest John gave his life for us?"

The Firebird stated, "Betrayal is one of the worst crimes and he should be punished fittingly."

Suddenly a light blue hornbill named Zazu cried, "Sire! Janja and a group of creatures are attacking Uongo!"

Our heroes ran out to see Uongo trying to dodge the attacks and our heroes started to attack the hyenas. Unbeknownst to them a feminine cloaked hand grabbed a sword that had the lion cub insignia on the hilt, and it had the coat of arms of the Lions that came before. Just as the figure was about to leave a phone rang in her pocket and she answered it.

A man in orange hooded outfit snarled in anger, "Lady Pandora, we got the wrong soul!"

The cloaked woman asked, "What?!"

The man snapped, "The Firebird inhabits the body of a young man. In other words, both souls inhabit one body you stupid bitch! Bring PIXAR to my office **NOW**!"

The woman hung up the phone and she was about to teleport taking the sword with her when she was stopped by a lion that resembled Simba with reddish brown mane, he was named Kopa, son of Simba and Nala.

Kopa stated, "Drop the sword now!"

Lady Pandora smiled and she threw an electric net that paralyzed Kopa to a point he fell unconscious, but not before letting out a powerful roar.

Kion heard the roar and he decided to run to check upon his older brother, he was shocked to see his brother trapped in a net, just as he was about to use the Roar of the Elders Pandora raised her hand silenced the roar with a mute spell and she used the stopga spell and she placed a net around him.

Once she released the spell, Kion was tangled in the net's grip and Pandora took the lions.

Kiara snapped, "You monster! Let my brothers go!"

Pandora with a wave of her hand sent the lioness flying rendering her unconscious.

Meanwhile in a circus like place, an elephant with huge ears as wings was flying with his friend, a mouse; Father Mordred saw the sword of the world and took it before the world would collapse on itself.

As our heroes were fighting, the Firebird felt the ground shaking and just as Zira was about to claw Vandela, Uongo flew towards her and he slashed at Zira's face with his sharp talons.

Zira snarled, "How dare you!"

"Oh no! Retreat! Retreat!" cried one of the Hyenas as the bad guys started running away.

Zira turned to see the lines moving away and she snarled, "Get back here you cowards!"

The ground torn asunder and our heroes with the Disney Knights fell into a crevice.

Suddenly, a white light appeared and it took the heroes and the knights and they vanished.

The Firebird woke up and saw himself amongst classics and there stood Mickey Mouse who had a concern look on his face.

Mickey cried, "Firebird, you need to go down there with me to deal with Chernabog!"

Chernabog broke down the gates in a booming manner wielding a huge blade that had one eyed pyramid on the hilt and he started to march towards Walt Disney who was seated upon his throne.

Firebird appeared in front of the demon and he said, "Chernabog this ends here, for you have threatened the lives of man and mythical entity alike, thus you need to be defeated!"

He charged at the demon and pierced it in the heart with the Sword of Unity and he cried out as Mickey stands and watch his friend trying to hold him off as long as he could, "Fire at me!"

Mickey retorted, "You'll lose your way back to us!"

Firebird answered back, "It's better that than having to see your father die, now do it!"

Mickey released a white light orb and it caused both of them to fall.

As they fell, the Sword of Unity shattered into three separate swords flying out to the seas and the fighters fell into separate directions. One rested in a volcano to regain his strength for the next time he would face his enemy, the other gets sealed into what would be Bald Mountain.

 **Author's Notes:** Our heroes have to face a bigger threat; will the Firebird find Natius's soul and absolve himself for what happened? Tune in next episode.


	11. Episode LIV (54): A New Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 54: A New Mission

Danyal stirred as she felt a lick on her face and she saw her glasses next to her desk and when she put them on, she saw her Glaceon at her side.

She said, "Elsanna, what are you doing here? How did you?"

The Glaceon smiled, "King Mickey saved us, and we were all worried about you. We thought you guys died but now we're here."

Zander was with his Sandslash he named Sonic after the hedgehog and he stated, "So let me get this straight you guys made a wish to be with us? How did it come true?"

Sylvia stated as she was being petted by Samara's gentle hands, "I made a wish on the Genie and he bought us all here for you."

The Sandslash responded, "She's right. I may be a digger, but I am not someone who abandons their allies, look closely on you. We have assigned PokéBalls to return to if we faint or anything happens."

The Bellossom named Gardenia by Bianca said, "Why couldn't we go with you? We wanted to see what you saw."

The Charizard named Draco by Natius said, "There are barriers in certain worlds that bar us from contact with our masters because they need to have hands to summon us. Plus we would get into serious trouble with the human worlds."

The Galliade named Osiris by Mahad asked, "Why?"

The Gardevoir named Hathor by Mana answered, "If we are seen by regular folks we would get stolen by humans who would use us for money."

The Lucario named Lucia by Vandela said, "It doesn't matter, and we should have gone with them."

Thackery snapped, "Lucia! Think of the consequences that would have happened to us if we went."

The Houndoom named Azrael by Toboé snapped, "Enough! Both of you! We need to find out what is happening and why we can't return to the real world."

Danyal asked, "What do you mean?"

The Charizard took out a newspaper that said, "Seven found unconscious near Movie Theater! Four in the UK have also been found unconscious near Movie Theater!"

Danyal took the article and she muttered, "Oh, dear god! Our souls have been taken! But how can this be? Are we dead?"

Draco answered, "No. Your bodies are comatose, but stable."

Danyal asked, "How are we to get back to the real world?"

Sylvia said, "I'm pretty sure we need to defeat the new enemy to save your lives and the worlds of Disney. We got bigger problems. Tell them Hathor what you told me."

Hathor stated, "The worlds are collapsing as each world has a shield and sword that have been stolen by a group that call themselves the Dark Disney Knights and they bend on sending the Disney Worlds to an eternity of Darkness."

Danyal cried, "We experienced a quaking in the Pride Lands, is that what happened?"

Hathor nodded and the Firebird snapped, "We need to find Natius!"

Sylvia stopped him and she said, "Wait one moment Bird boy! We have received reports that the world of Brave is the next target. Therefore you need to go there to protect the weapon. Let us come with you."

Jamie who had sandy brown hair, green eyes, wearing a red and purple t-shirt, light blue jeans and red sneakers came from the doorway and he cried, "Artie! You need to come over there's a vulture named Uongo who needs to see you."

Anakin walked over to Uongo who was crying in fright and sorrow said, "Everyone's gone. I'm now alone."

Anakin took the bird and Danyal petted him in a gentle manner as she said, "We'll find your friends, but you can serve as the homing parrot escort."

Mahad looked around and he saw a bow and arrow and he ran over to the heroes and he cried, "Look what I found."

The bow started to glow in an intense light and they vanished with their Pokémon.

When our heroes woke up with their Pokémon, they found themselves in medieval Scotland. They started to hear a commotion of a mother and daughter bickering.

We have to find the items before it's too late." Grace said.

"Alright we're in Scotland! Are we going to meet Merida?" Altessa asked excitedly.

"The bow sent us here and I can see an archery tournament taking place nearby." Uongo said.

"I'll be playing for my own hand." a young voice shouted in the distance.

It belonged to Merida who was an unruly princess with long curly red hair blue eyes, and she shot arrows into the target against her parents' wishes in protest as she didn't want to get married.

The Queen and Merida were about to go inside when our heroes caught up with them.

"Wait! Please! We want to help protect the sword that gives your kingdom life and prosperity." Grace huffed out of breath.

"Who are you?" Merida asked.

"We're the Rouges of time and these are our friends the Disney Knights." Danyal said pointing at the Knights on cue.

"So you're heroes right? Ok, come with me." Queen Elinor said as she led us into the castle.

Then she revealed the sword that was hidden behind the wall where their family portrait was.

Everyone started in awe at the portrait.

Bianca watched as Merida tried to explain her actions but her mother mentioned that she was ranged to marriages at her age too.

"Why can't you understand?!" Merida cried as she tore the family portrait tapestry cutting Elinor in the picture from herself which caused her mother to throw Merida's bows in the fire.

Merida then ran into the woods crying and then followed the will 'o wisps to the witch's cottage.

Bianca watched in shock as she remembered her mother's scolding after she found Disney movies.

She said, "We need to follow her. I have a feeling that things are going to be screwed over if we linger."

Danyal ordered, "Uongo fly ahead and scout the perimeters. We need to know what we're dealing with!"

Uongo saluted, "Yes ma'am!" he started to fly.

Danyal asked, "Firebird, I need to see your PokéBall."

Firebird said, "No. If you summon Draco there's a good chance he would get killed due to him being a dragon."

Danyal sighed in reluctance seeing a point.

Uongo flew over to Merida saw a witch's cottage and flew back shouting, "Hey! I found a cottage, Merida is inside and she's carrying a berry desert. What's that all about?"

Danyal muttered, "Shit! We need to go back to the castle before Merida makes a huge mistake because that thing the witch concocted can turn a select person into a bear."

Zander asked, "What about the sword?"

Danyal stated, "It is revealing itself, but we can have two of you to guard the sword."

Jamie asked, "What about me?"

Anakin said, "You're going to keep those three brothers of hers out of trouble, can you handle that? Also make sure they don't touch the dessert."

Jamie said, "I understand, but why?"

Danyal explained, "That dessert can give you an unbearable problem."

Jamie started running back into the palace.

"Let's go save Elinor!" Grace cried

Meanwhile Merida presented her mother the dessert and it turned Queen Elinor into a bear much to Merida's and our heroes' shock that she headed back to the witch's cottage only to find out that the witch has abandoned the cottage, but she left a message: unless Merida is able to "mend the bond torn by pride" before the second sunrise, the spell would become permanent.

Mahad asked his Pokémon, "Hey Osiris, what can you tell us about the curse?"

Osiris answered, "A long time ago, a king had four sons and he split the throne between the four, but the oldest wanted all of the land and he murdered his own brothers."

Danyal muttered, "Jesus, reminds me of the Founding of Hogwarts."

Our heroes discovered a will 'o wisps, and found an old castle, Anakin and the Firebird fell into a hole and found a cave, and what they discovered was a stone of four brothers that was broken and Anakin felt an aura of a wild animalistic spirit and he turned to see a huge black bear it was Mor'du the prince from the legend Danyal said. Anakin turned to see Father Mordred who was on top of the bear and he removed his helmet revealing to be a young man in his early twenties with black spiky hair, and hazel eyes.

He said, "Hi little brother!"

Anakin asked, "Morgan, what the hell are you doing up there?"

Morgan responded, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking what is rightfully mine. You see I was supposed to wield the devices you have, but you stole them from me."

Anakin snapped, "I didn't steal them you chose to be arrogant son of a bitch and severed your connections to the Disney folk, but you can mend them."

Morgan pretended to think and he said, "Mor'du it's dinner time." An arrow whizzed down and shot Mor'du in the back of his neck, Bianca came down with an arrow prepared to fire and she said, "Hey Freddy Fazbear! You mess with my friends; you get an arrow to the head."

Mana got down with her rod and scythe as she cried, "Please, lend me your power my brother!" an aura wrapped around both weapons and slashed Mor'du and Morgan fall off of Mor'du and Bianca fired an arrow and it went into Mor'du's eye and Bianca joked, "Beat that Katniss Everdeen."

Danyal cried as she saw the bear thrashing wildly causing the place to collapse, "Let's get the hell out of here now!"

Our heroes helped each other out of the cavern, but Merida was trapped, and Gardenia used her vine whip to grab Merida and Bianca returned her Pokémon and she cried, "We need to find the tapestry and mend it."

Uongo flew ahead of the team to find Jamie and the three brothers that have been turned into bears.

Jamie cried, "Uongo, a little help here?"

Uongo rolled his eyes and he said, "Looks like you have more than you can bear." He laughed much to Jamie's annoyance.

Jamie snapped, "Just shut up and help me with these three trouble making twerps!"

 **Author's Notes:** Now our heroes have to prevent a curse before the sun rises, will they succeed and protect the sword from the bad guys? Tune in next episode.


	12. Episode LV (55): Transformation of Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 55: A Transformation of the Heart

Our heroes rushed into the palace to keep the lords and King Fergus away from Elinor, long enough for Merida to find the tapestry and she took it, unaware that the crow Diablo was watching them, and started to mend the rip.

Bianca saw the Firebird about to be slashed by Mor'du she ran to his side and pushed him out of the way taking a fatal swipe across her chest and falling into the Firebird's arms.

The Firebird held her and he tried to heal the girl, but she fainted from the shock and blood loss.

Firebird cried, "Bianca, do not die on us."

Bianca retorted. "I'm not dead yet you idiot, now put that bear out of his misery."

Just as the Firebird was about to charge at Mor'du with his full power, the ground started to quake as the sword was wrenched off where the tapestry would be Zander, Jamie, and Danyal charged at the man clashing his blade with her staff as anger fueled in her eyes as she had heard what had happened by Uongo.

She snarled, "So you're that bastard who shut everyone out including your little brother."

Morgan retorted, "I only want the swords and shields to bring my mother and my stepbrother back to life."

Danyal answered back, "There is neither magic in the Disney world nor any world will bring the loved ones you lost from beyond the afterlife."

Morgan shouted, "Shut up!"

He blasted her to the wall and Elsanna started to bite on Morgan's boot, but was kicked aside. Zander tried to use his voodoo doll, but the man did not comply with the doll's movement, he was still walking out.

Osiris feeling the ground with his feet cried, "Oh my God! The sword is stolen! Get us out of here Mahado!"

Mahad grabbed his book and he cried, "Transportore!"

Our heroes with the knights were transported away from the crumbling world and the inhabitants of the world disappeared in light.

Once the deed was done wielding the Brave sword, Morgan took out his cell phone and he said, "I got the sword, now what do I do?"

Nick Wizard stated, "There is a mountain where lights touch the earth. Your job is to get the sword from there, and if you collect all the swords and shields I promise to bring your mother and stepbrother back from death."

Morgan closed his phone and summoned a glider and transported himself to a new world, with joy as he missed his mother and older stepbrother.

Our heroes were transported to a world called Traverse Town it is a world where inhabitants of past worlds would be transported to should their worlds end in a cataclysmic event. Mahad started to see a familiar rabbit.

He cried, "Oswald!"

Oswald looked to see our heroes and Mana asked, "What is this place?"

Oswald stated, "This is Traverse Town this is where people who have lost their world come to. Unfortunately, with the interferences of events worlds have fallen into darkness. In the heart of each world, they are given power, life, longevity, and protection from those who threaten the survival."

Danyal looked around and saw the remaining Lion Guard and Kiara.

Uongo cried, "Guys you're here." Uongo flew over to them and he had tears of joy flooding into his eyes.

He said, "I'm so sorry for these events."

The cheetah stated, "It's not your fault."

Danyal asked, "What will happen to those who are descended from Disney characters?"

Oswald felt grief in his heart as he said, "They will fade out of existence because the events of the movies were interrupted."

Danyal looked around and saw Disney characters that bore expressions of sadness and fear for their lives.

She asked, "What can we do to stop this King Oswald?"

"You need to find Mega stones and key stones." Said Oswald, "There are six stones that can allow your Pokémon to evolve into the next level known as mega. It will allow them to be stronger."

He used his magic and transported our heroes to a new world, not knowing they would succeed or fail.

Our heroes came to and found themselves in a forest that had a beautiful and dangerous wilderness aura, their moment of tranquility was cut short when they heard a scream.

Danyal tried to grab the Pokémon ball that housed Elsanna but to her surprise where her arm would be a paw of a Yukon wolf, she saw her reflection and saw where her face would be was the face a Yukon wolf. She turned to see her friends have been turned into forest animals.

Bianca was turned into a rabbit, Toboé was turned into a wolf, Mahad and Mana were turned into raccoons, Vandela was turned into a squirrel, Natius was turned into a saber tooth tiger, Zander was turned into a beaver, Anakin was turned into a wolf, and Samara was turned into a deer faun.

Danyal woke them up by clawing them, she said, "We are turned into animals, it looks like we are in an environment that is in the Alaskan wilderness."

Grace asked, "How do you know?"

Danyal said, "There is a mountain where the lights touched the Earth."

Grace gasped. "We're in brother Bear!" I cried. I had turned to a chipmunk for some reason abs the others were either a moose, pelican, deer or beavers.

"What's that?" Jean asked.

"It's like Brave but it was made in the 2000 and it's a about three brothers. I think they're either Alaskan or Native American or both but it is hard to tell. Danyal do you know?" I asked.

"Let's find Kenai and Koda to find out" Danyal smiled.

"I wonder where Morgan is?" Sky asked.

Morgan was talking with a young man that had black hair, brown eyes, garbed in Inuit clothing his name was Denahi.

Morgan said, "Listen when we track down that bear, I will grab the sword and you can feel free to kill the bear that murdered your brother.

"Do you think we'll get to sing with Koda?" Grace asked.

"Maybe." Danyal said as we followed the Bears' footprints and when they approached the two bears. Koda started to sing, much to Kenai's annoyance.

Koda: **Tell everybody I'm on my way**

 **New friends and new places to see**

 **With blue skies ahead**

 **Yes, I'm on my way**

 **And there's nowhere else**

 **That I'd rather be**

Our heroes decided to join in.

Mana: **Tell everybody I'm on my way**

 **And I'm loving every step I take**

 **With the sun beating down**

 **Yes, I'm on my way**

 **And I can't keep this smile off my face**

Firebird: **'Cause there's nothing like seeing**

 **Each other again**

 **No matter what the distance between**

 **And the stories that we tell**

 **Will make you smile**

 **Oh, it really lifts my heart**

Toboé: **So tell 'em all I'm on my way**

 **New friends and new places to see**

 **And to sleep under the stars**

 **Who could ask for more?**

 **With the moon keeping watch over me**

Green: **Not the snow, not the rain**

 **Can change my mind**

 **The sun will come out, wait and see**

 **And the feeling of the wind in your face**

 **Can lift your heart**

 **Oh, there's nowhere I would rather be**

Grace: **'Cause I'm on my way now**

 **Well and truly**

 **I'm on my way now.**

All (except Kenai): **I'm on my way now**

 **I'm on my way now**

 **I'm on my way now**

Our heroes stumbled across two moose that were running, their names were Rutt and Tuke, they told our heroes about the human and an armored figure and Anakin had a hunch that it was his older brother.

Bianca: **Tell everybody I'm on my way**

 **And I just can't wait to be there**

 **With blue skies ahead**

 **Yes, I'm on my way**

 **And nothing but good times to share**

Danyal: **So tell everybody I'm on my way**

 **And I just can't wait to be home**

 **With the sun beating down**

 **Zander: Yes, I'm on my way**

 **And nothing but good times to show**

 **I'm on my way.**

All: **Yes, I'm on my way.**

Our heroes proceeded with the journey and they started to see a cavern that had markings of animals. The Firebird started to see six stones and six stones that resembled keys, he decided to place them in an item storing satchel, and he saw a bear like painting facing a human.

Koda said, "Those monsters are really scary, especially with those sticks."

Our heroes proceeded to a volcanic area, Firebird smiled, "This is going to be epic!"

Author's Notes: Our heroes have reached the geysers can they make it out unscathed? Will Morgan destroy another world? Tune in next episode.


	13. Episode LVI (56): A Conflicted Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 56: A Conflicted Heart

"We have to get through geysers!" Grace cried.

Everyone dodged the hot steam coming out of the ground but two figures were following us from behind.

"Kenai look out!" Koda cried as he quickly stopped before he ran into a geyser.

Denahi came out after the steam had passed with a look of vengeance in his eyes.

"Denahi? It's me Kenai!" Kenai exclaimed but all Denahi heard was roars.

Danyal cried, "It's useless, now let's get the hell out of here!"

"Kill it Denahi, get revenge for your little brother!" Morgan stated.

"Kenai, Koda! Run!" Green cried as he created an energy wall to slow the two men down as we followed the Bears across a tree trunk to the mountain side towards the salmon run.

Denahi tried to stop Kenai, but he managed to get himself and Koda across.

Zander being a beaver decided to chew off the tree, saying in his mind, "Good lord this taste like crap!"

Kenai seeing this cried, "What the hell are you doing?"

Zander asked, "Do you want to get us all killed?"

Denahi jumped onto the trunk and tried to climb it. Kenai held on.

"Kenai, I know he's your brother but you have to let go!" Green cried.

Then the tree fell and Denahi went with it, who luckily survived.

Morgan followed the log along the bank and watched us leave swiftly.

Anakin looked in shame for his brother and our heroes pressed onward to the Salmon Run and when they reached there they were welcomed by Tug who was a black bear and our heroes started to have a good time.

Zander: **There's nothing complicated about the way we live**

 **We're all here for each other, happy to give**

 **Proud of who we are**

 **Humbled beneath the stars**

Samara: **We've everything we need**

 **The moon, the sun**

Vandela: **There is more than enough here for everyone**

Mahad: **All we have we share**

Grace: **And all of us we care, so come on**

All: **Welcome to our family time**

 **Welcome to our brotherly time**

Toboé: **We're happy giving and taking to the**

 **Friends we're making**

 **There's nothing we won't do**

All: **Welcome to our family time**

 **Welcome to our happy to be time**

 **This is our festival, you know and best of all**

 **We're happy to share it all**

Firebird: **There's a bond between us, nobody can explain**

 **It's a celebration of life,**

 **And seeing friends again**

 **I'd be there for you**

 **I know you'd be there for me too...**

Mana: **So come on**

 **Welcome to our family time**

 **Welcome to our brotherly time**

Mahad: **We're happy giving and taking to the**

 **Friends we're making**

 **There's nothing we won't do**

All: **Welcome to our family time**

 **Welcome to our happy to be time**

 **This is our festival, you know and best of all**

 **We're happy to share it all**

Anakin: **Remembering loved ones departed**

 **Someone dear to your heart**

 **Finding love, and planning a future**

Bianca: **Telling stories and laughing with friends**

 **Precious moments you'll never forget**

Danyal: **This has to be the most beautiful**

 **The most peaceful place I've ever been to**

 **It's nothing like I've ever seen before**

 **When I think of how far I've come,**

 **I can't believe it...and yet I see it**

 **In them I see family**

 **I see the way we used to be**

 **Come on...**

All: **Welcome to our family time**

 **Welcome to our brotherly time**

 **We're happy giving and taking to the**

 **Friends we're making**

 **There's nothing we won't do**

 **Welcome to our family time**

 **Welcome to our happy to be time**

 **This is our festival, you know and best of all**

 **We're happy to share it all**

All: **We're here to share it all!**

Once our heroes have settled in, Koda told his story on how his mother was fighting against three men and Kenai with a sense of guilt that he left.

Danyal followed and asked, "What's wrong dude?"

Our heroes followed after Danyal and our heroes started to hear what Kenai had done.

Meanwhile as Morgan watched afar, he felt a twinge of remorse he sang in his mind: _**Everywhere I turn I hurt someone, but there's nothing I can to say to change the things I've done.**_

 _(Flashback 2004)_

 _Arthur Marshall was walking over to Morgan's room and he asked, "What's wrong Morgan? Are you hurt?"_

 _Morgan retorted, "I'll be fine Artie, don't worry."_

 _Morgan was in his room and he felt as if he was bubbly to repress the memory of his deceased older stepbrother with substances that would make him feel that way. He shut Anakin away because he did not want Anakin to see him as he was out of fear for his younger brother's safety._

 _Morgan:_ _ **I'd do everything within my power; I'd give everything I got! But the path I seek is hidden from me now.**_

 _(Flashback 2005)_

 _Arthur was trying to have Morgan come out to see the Star Wars Episode 3 movie, but he heard nothing from his older brother and asked his mother for help. Constantia opened the door but shielded Arthur's eyes and she said, "Go get dad."_

 _Constantia found bottles and pipes to her shock her son was found unresponsive, pale, and with a blue tinge on his lips._

 _Arthur watched sadly as his brother was being put in an ambulance._

 _Morgan:_ _ **Brother Bear, I let you down. You trusted me, believed in me, but I let you down.**_

 _(End Flashback)_

Morgan felt for the first time in a long time of his life, he felt a twinge of guilt and remorse for what he did to his brother.

Morgan: **Of all the things I hid from you**

 **I cannot hide the shame**

 **And I pray someone; something will come, to take away the pain**

Anakin started to feel a single tear fall from his eye as he sensed his brother's sorrow, and he started to run off in tears.

Morgan: **There's no way out of this dark place**

 **No hope, no future.**

Danyal and Grace looked around and saw Anakin with tears in his eyes.

Morgan: **I know I can't be free.**

Danyal asked, "What happened?"

Morgan: **But I can't see another way**

 **I can't face another day**

Green replied, "He's in distraught over his brother."

Nick Wizard contacted Morgan as he watched Anakin run off in tears as he felt guilt along with his sorrow.

"Yes, Boss?" He asked.

"Are you crying?! Don't you want to bring back your mother and brother or have you decided to abandon your mission?" Nick Wizard asked.

Morgan straightened up his outfit.

"I'll continue. I-I just have a lot on my mind." Morgan stated.

"I can tell you're conflicted. So deal with your emotions and don't stray from your task." Nick Wizard stated as the connection was lost.

"I have to find Anakin" Morgan promised himself as he followed Anakin and Kenai's tracks up the mountain.

As soon as our heroes reached the mountain, Denahi and Kenai started getting into a fight until Sitka who was in the form of a bald eagle stopped the argument before things would get out of hand. Morgan saw Denahi realizing the bear was his brother and he turned to see his younger brother change from a wolf to his human form and the heroes changed to their human forms.

Nick Wizard snarled, "You IDIOT! You're supposed to get the sword, now because of this, you won't be able to see your mother."

Morgan mocked as he used his hand to mimic Nick's words in a whiny voice and he said, "Bugger you! You're nothing but a liar! I heard you have a younger brother yourself!"

Nick Wizard stared in distraught, but the Firebird saw a small orb and he punched him causing the man to drop the orb. The Firebird felt as if something was accompanying him and the eyes changed from a flaming orange to a gleaming hazel.

Bianca felt tears of joy streaming from her eyes and she embraced him as she cried, "I thought you were permanently killed."

Nick Wizard climbed to the top of the mountain and just as he was about to seize it, the sword was engraved into the stone of the mountain. He tried to break the sword out, but to no avail and he thought of an idea.

Morgan stated, "I would like to go with you guys, so I can redeem myself for what I did."

Anakin responded, "You can come with us, but don't try to pull off something stupid."

Our heroes with Morgan felt themselves being transported and they were returned to Traverse Town.

 **Author's Notes:** Morgan has reformed, Natius has returned, but there are still swords to return and defend. Will they succeed with their new found ally? Tune in next episode.


	14. Episode LVII (57): Robin Hood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Pokémon nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 57: Robin Hood

Once our heroes returned to Traverse Town, only to find Mickey Mouse who was talking with Oswald and as soon as Natius approached them, Mickey looked at Morgan with anger in his heart.

Mickey snarled, "You, you're Father Mordred, right?"

Morgan retorted, "I was, but after seeing my brother I started realizing what I was doing was wrong. All I ask now is for you to give me a chance to better myself."

Oswald stated, "After all the lives you ruined and all the trouble you caused? No."

Mickey cried, "Oswald, I believe that everyone deserves a second chance."

He turned to the group and he said, "You have a new world to visit. Sherwood Forest is having an archery tournament. What do you think?"

Bianca smiled, "I'm willing to take up shooting."

Oswald sighed in reluctance, "Very well, you need to go to Sherwood Forest and stop the enemy from taking the sword and find out more of the Tame Collar operation."

Mahad asked, "Tame Collar?"

Mickey answered, "There has been reports of predators being required to wear the Tame Collars, refusing to do so would be punishable by incarceration. They were banned once Zootopia was founded because it was considered cruel and unusual punishment."

Mickey and Oswald transported the heroes into the Sherwood Forest. They were in the forms they had took in Zootopia."

Bianca heard crowds cheering and she said, "Come on."

She started to run to the field as fast as she could and she saw an archery range and she saw an anthropomorphic rhino and she said, "Excuse me, may I please participate in the archery tournament."

The rhino looked at Bianca and laughed as he saw the participant was a female rabbit until Bianca pulled out her bow and she said, "I'll show you."

Bianca smiled as she saw the target and she readied the bow to fire the arrow and with a whoosh, the arrow flew into the target and pierced straight through making a small hole."

The animals stared in amazement with Bianca's shot. An anthropomorphic fox with green in a bird disguise named Robin Hood stared at disbelief as the rabbit girl fired her second arrow.

Bianca muttered, "All those years of practicing my archery paid off."

"Be careful Bianca. John might think you're Robin's protégée." Grace said.

"Let's keep an eye out for any Tame Collars" Sky whispered.

Robin in his bird disguise approached everyone.

"You have a nice aim there, kid" Robin said.

"Thank you, sir. Are you participating?" Bianca asked.

"I'm doing it so I can get a kiss from Maid Marian, my sweetheart. I'm sure I'll be seeing you folks later." he said with a wink.

"Robin? Is that you?" Grace whispered.

"Don't let Ol' prince John know otherwise this trick won't work." Robin stated.

They nodded and watched as Robin went towards the targets and fired first time at all the targets.

The crowd gasped and Prince John was intrigued by this surprise.

Then Robin was lead toward Prince John and Maid Marian.

Mahad started to sneak around and cutting the bags of the rich, as he muttered, "Greedy assholes."

Meanwhile, Prince John exposed Robin Hood's fraudulence, but Little John threatened to release Robin, but a skirmish between the townsfolk and the as the scuffle was going on.

Mahad said, "Let's get the hell out of this place."

"Let's go guys" Grace stated as everyone snuck out of the archery place and into the forest.

Once Robin rescued Maid Marian they left for a small date, Mahad asked, "Why is that poor excuse of a king on the throne?"

Danyal stated, "His older brother Richard is in the Crusades."

Mahad said, "That reminds me, I read the book when I was in middle school and I decided to pull off a small heist. Consider this as a donation to those less fortunate."

Danyal said, "You know your ancestor Aladdin stole some bread, but he gave it to kids. Not to mention, he stole from thieves and gave to the poor."

Mahad remembered listening about his ancestor and he said, "You have a point, but hopefully those greedy pig-headed bastards can learn about charity."

Danyal stated, "Unfortunately there are people out there that think more on money than anything. Like everything it has its pros and cons."

Later that night, Prince John was pacing back and forth and noticed that he received numerous complaints from fellow rich men that they have been robbed and he started to receive some advice from an anthropomorphic ewe that was garbed in a green dress as she presented electrical collars.

She said, "You can force predator types to wear these if they refuse to pay taxes or has stolen. If they refuse to comply, you can shock them."

Prince John smiled at the idea and he said, "Deal." He shook his paw with the ewe's hoof sealing a deal that would change a foundation of the kingdom forever.

 **Author's Notes:** Looks like Prince John has struck a deal with a ewe that has a plan with the collars. Will the heroes find out the plan and defend Sherwood's sword or will it crumble like a castle under attack? Tune in next episode.


	15. Episode LVIII (58): Operation Chainbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 58: Operation: Chain Break

Our heroes had to put on disguises to avoid detection and as soon as they saw the village, the villagers that were predators were being locked in cages and one of them was a bear screaming for help. One of the rhino guards pulled out the tame collar and placed it on the bear's neck in a harsh manner.

The sheriff who was a wolf patrolled the area with the guards.

Our heroes tried to rescue the villagers silently but the rhino guards caught everyone in the group who was a predator from behind and then in cages too.

"Let us out!" They cried.

"No one can help you now not even Robin Hood will risk getting this collar on him." A voice said as the rhinos placed the early tame collars on their necks.

"If you're rude to Prince John, don't pay your taxes or rude to prey like me, you'll get shocked." the voice said.

The voice was the ewe that served as Prince John's advisor; her name was Shelly of York. Our heroes stared in shock as they saw the ewe.

Morgan who was an anthropomorphic wolf that was slender garbed in grey snapped, "You know what? You and John are the same. You are greedy assholes that need to learn about charity."

Zander said, "Damn straight! You're just a sorry excuse of a king that sucks his thumb like a baby." The predators in cages started laughing hysterically at the comment.

Prince John saw Zander and he snapped, "Tie the wolverine and wolf, we'll make them an example on how we deal with animals that step out of line."

The rhinos tied Zander's and Morgan's hands to the posts tearing their shirts to reveal their back. Shelly took out two whips that had spikes embedded on each end and she gave one to the Sheriff.

Shelly said, "All you have to do to avoid this, you need to tell us who the king of England is."

Zander said, "It's King Richard the lion heart."

Shelly gripped it and she said as she struck the whip, "OVERRULED! It's John. Now tell me the king's name."

Morgan responded, "It's King Richard."

The Sheriff getting annoyed snapped, "That's not the King!" and he cracked the whip and the spikes started to carve into the wolf's back as Shelly said, "John's the king. Now who is the king?"

Danyal stared with sadness and anger fueling into her heart as she mouthed, "Say it Zander or Morgan."

Anakin screamed as tears of anger and fear welded, "Stop it! Leave my brother alone you fucking assholes!"

He felt an electrical surge burning his gray fur as he yelled in pain.

Zander responded, "Its Richard the lion heart."

The whip cracked and the spikes carved into his back once more, with each lash Zander started to yell in pain as the whip was clawing his back Morgan screamed in agony as he felt the spikes penetrating his furred back with each lash.

The Sheriff said, "John's the king. I'll ask again, who is the king?"

Zander and Morgan remained silent and they felt the stings of the spikes embedding into their fur as they yelled in agony, Morgan felt the whip tearing into his fur, Shelly screamed with each whip lash, "Say it! Say it!"

The Sherrif said as Shelly cracked the whip, "You're not going anywhere until you tell us who the real king is, no matter if night falls or a new day breaks. Now say it."

Danyal not taking the cruelty anymore cried, "They said it."

The Sheriff smiled, "Say it again and louder."

The whips started to carve into the boys' backs as the wolf sheriff snarled, "Say it! Say it!"

Once the whip got close enough to Danyal, she grabbed the whip and she snapped as tears formed into her eyes, "Leave those boys alone, untie them or I will!"

Danyal having enough took the knife from the whip and freed both tired boys as Bianca and Vandela took them to a safer spot.

Danyal glared at Prince John and she cracked the whip causing the lion to yell in pain as he held his eye as Danyal snapped, "You are a disgrace to your brother's throne!"

The Sheriff was about to grab her, she turned and the whip lashed on the fat wolf's gut as she stated in a cold manner, "You suck as a sheriff, you're supposed to protect and serve, not use your position as a crutch to get out of trouble and cause brutality amongst those less fortunate than you."

Shelly stared in shock and she felt the whip slashing her arm as Danyal snapped, "As for you! You're a bitch in sheep's clothing. You are a cruel and vindictive sheep that needs to take a stamp that says I am a selfish bitch and put it on your fucking forehead!"

Danyal stormed away from the village carrying the whip and into the forest. Once in the forest with the remaining heroes she punched a tree in rage, but felt a sense of remorse as tears fell from her eyes.

Samara said, "We're going to get them out."

As Danyal tried to wipe her tears, the tree became a passage way as she and the remaining heroes fell in.

They saw hordes of predators and amongst them was Robin Hood.

"Come quickly. This is our secret hideout." Robin whispered as Bianca, Vandela and Samara along with Byrn and Bill went inside the tree which closed behind them.

"Any plans on how to save our friends and the villagers?" Byrn asked.

Patch landed beside them without getting spotted by the rhino guards.

"We have to be quick. They want to shock all of the prisoners of they act negative or positive now which could potentially kill them." Patch stated.

"Little John send a message to Maid Marian that we're going to save everyone but we need her assistance." Robin said.

"I'll do it right away." Little John said as he rushed away.

A female rabbit that resembled Judy Hopps garbed in armor similar to St. Joan of Arc's said, "Robin, I have scouted the perimeter and it is heavily guarded and we need to find a solution to bring Prince John to his knees and put the bitch who thought of this tactic out of her misery."

Danyal stated, "You're right."

The rabbit turned to them and she said, "I am Joanna Hopps, when I heard stories of this fiasco I thought of coming to you guys to help."

Zander said, "Well I can cover you guys while we hunt down Prince John."

Our heroes started to sneak into the castle late that night and started to free the Predators, Natius and Anakin grabbed the rhino guards that held the weapons, Danyal took Anakin's tame collar off and they started to get the collars off.

Once all of the collars were off, the heroes started freeing the villagers as fast as they could. Then they quickly led them to safety before the Sheriff of Nottingham arrived at the scene.

Some people like the friar and Alan the cockerel who told the story were in jail but were freed by Little John and Robin.

Later that evening Prince John, realized that the predators were gone and Joanna cried, "Predators and prey, we all have one common goal and that is bring Prince John to his knees and execute Shelly of York. Now move out!"

Bianca pulled her bow string and she felt the arrow glowing in silver light and she fired at one of the rhinos which caused him to burn to death.

Whilst Robin was stealing Prince John's taxes, Sir Hiss woke up to find Robin fleeing. Chaos followed as Robin and the others tried to escape to Sherwood Forest.

The Sheriff cornered Robin after he was forced to return to rescue Tagalong.

Joanna saw Shelly trying to run and she pulled out a broadsword as she said, "Are you going somewhere?"

Shelly snarled, "You always had to step in the way Hopps, if you honestly think you can become a knight to King Richard think again."

Joanna retorted, "I plan on putting an end to your fraudulence."

Joanna knocked the ewe out with the hilt of her sword.

Joanna snapped, "Keep your life, but the next time that we meet you'll end up meeting the same fate: imprisoned."

During the chase, Prince John's castle caught fire and the Sheriff figured that he had Robin where he wanted, Robin had to make a choice, either to be captured, burned, or make a risky jump into the moat.

Meanwhile back in the castle the predators stormed to Prince John's throne and just as one of the rhino guards was about to fire at Bianca, Zander grabbed a nearby javelin and tossed the javelin and it pierced one of the guards in his heart causing blood to spill on the ground. Bianca saw another guard who was ready to kill Zander and Bianca fired her arrow right through the rhino's neck.

Robin Hood elected to jump into the moat. Little John and Skippy feared that Robin was lost, but he surfaces safely after using a reed as a breathing tube.

Sir Hiss said, "I tried to warn you, and now look what you did to your mother's castle."

Prince John exclaimed as he sucked his thumb, "Mummy!"

Later, King Richard returned to England, placing his brother, Sir Hiss, Shelly of York and the Sheriff under arrest for their crimes and was sentenced to rock pile labor. King Richard also allowed his niece Maid Marian to marry Robin Hood, turning the former outlaw into an in-law.

Our heroes left for Traverse Town to receive orders from Kings Mickey and Oswald not knowing something bad would arise.

Meanwhile in the Zootopia museum of natural history, Pandora was looking into the Robin Hood exhibit and saw the Sword of Sherwood and she took it from the exhibit, one of the security guards was a wolf that screamed, "Put that down! Drop the sword!"

Pandora ran to the wolf and whispered, "The worlds are connected." With a quick slash, the wolf guard fell dead.

Once the heroes left, residents of both the worlds of Sherwood and Zootopia were taken to Traverse Town as Bellwether laughed in victory.

 **Author's Notes:** Our heroes have succeeded in the happy ending, but they have unfortunately did not notice the damage of two worlds. Tune in next episode to find out what will become of the worlds' futures.


	16. Episode LIX (59): Trouble in New York

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney. If I did then this series would have existed in the real world.**

Episode 59: Trouble in New York

Our heroes reached Traverse Town, Mahad looked around and he saw Mickey Mouse.

Mickey cried, "Heroes of Time. Come quickly, Lady Pandora has come."

Our heroes rushed to the location and saw a well; there stood a princess who cried, "Please, help! My land has been attacked by a wicked queen."

Natius pulled out the mega stones and key stones as he cried, "Draco, Lucia, Azrael, Hathor and Osiris I hereby bestow these stones to allow you to evolve into the mega levels."

The five Pokémon were surrounded in a white light and when the light shattered.

Draco had white pupils in his eyes. He had three pointed horns on the back of his head with the middle that was longer. His shorter snout had larger fangs and a ridge on his nose. His neck was shorter, but his hands were much smaller; but his torso and legs were longer. Small wings develop on his wrists, while the wings on his back have become larger and now had ragged edges as if he fought in wars. The back of his tail had a large thorn at the base of it and had three smaller ones near the tip of his tail, which had a longer flame.

Lucia the Lucario's cream fur had become longer, and her thighs were slimmed down. She had more spikes on the back of its paws, which have turned crimson. Spikes were on both of her feet, which have become crimson too. Her aura-sensing appendages grew longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. Her shoulders also possessed a spike on each. Her aura heightened throughout her body, which formed black markings on her blue fur.

Azrael the Houndoom, now had ridges on his back thickened, additional bone-like rings were wrapped around the base of his tail. The rings on his tail have small spikes on top, causing them to resemble vertebrae. The ridge at the base his neck was longer and curved forward toward his shoulders. In the place of the band with a skull pendant, was a large, toothed structure around his neck. This bone-like formation had two large spikes on either side and had three pointed teeth on the bottom. Azrael's horns were now point straight up with a small outward curve in the middle. The two bands on his hind legs have vanished; the bands on his forelegs were broken in the front. His claws were a dark red due to its ability to generate more heat and the tip of his tail was split down on the middle.

Hathor the Gardrevoir, was almost completely white; only her hair remained green. Her gown became longer and wider, resembling a bridal gown. The forearms were slightly thicker with a pointed extension above the elbow. Her facial spikes were larger and curled upwards. In contrast, her hair was now shorter and more tightly curled. There were two horns in the center of her chest that extended to either side

Osiris the Gallade, had red plates emerge on his arms, and the helmet and cape-like protrusions on his head and back gave him a knightly appearance.

Suddenly they felt themselves being pushed from behind, as the princess bore a demented smile on her face.

Jamie, who watched this from afar, felt a hand with a cloth that had a sedative covering his nose and mouth forcing him to inhale the pungent scent as he collapsed on the street. The hooded figure picked up Jamie and took him to a portal, unaware that Mina the cat and Uongo were following him.

Natius tried to contact the remaining team, but to no avail, he found himself in a night filled city.

Danyal muttered, "Of all the places why New York? It's a huge city with dangerous scum."

Mahad asked, "Where's Anakin and the others?"

Mana cried, "Ani!"

Morgan looked around and he cried, "My little brother. Where is he?"

"I think we got separated." Grace observed.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Green stated.

"Wait it's New York. There's a billboard here that's a pink castle somewhere." Altessa said.

"We need to find it. I have a feeling we're in Enchanted's version of New York! Anyone under 18 needs to stay close as it is a dangerous place." Danyal exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Grace cried as everyone went searching for the billboard.

Our heroes then saw Giselle trying to get into the billboard castle.

Giselle was a confused slender, beautiful girl that had fair skin, pink lips, long wavy strawberry-blonde hair, and blue-green eyes. She was draped white wedding dress suited for a princess named Giselle.

She was trying to enter a brightly lit pink castle on a billboard which she has mistaken for the Andalasian palace.

Morgan Marshall said, "Senorita, I'm afraid you're mistaken it's a billboard. Please let me help you down tywysoges." (Tur- as in turn Wy Wi- as in witness sog- as in soggy and es as in S its Welsh for princess.)

He was about to climb up, but Giselle fell and Robert fortunately caught her.

Morgan stated, "My name's Marshall, Morgan Marshall."

Natius said, "My name is Natius Quinton."

Danyal introduced herself, "My name is Danyal Parker."

Mana said, "I'm Mana, this is my brother Mahad."

"OMG! You're Princess Giselle!" Grace cried after Robert saved her life.

"Finally someone recognizes me." Giselle stated,

"We got separated from our friends through a vortex but we get help you get home." Altessa said.

"That's great news!" Giselle exclaimed.

"Can we help her daddy please?" Robert's daughter Morgan pleaded.

"Alright, but only so she can find her footing in New York. Welcome to New York." Robert replied.

So we followed them to his apartment where we eventually met his either former girlfriend Nancy Tremaine.

Meanwhile Pip found Edward under a spell and found Narissa's wand to try and undo it.

It caused more chaos but through luck he created magic nuts that could cancel out spells.

Then he told Edward what happened which was when they encountered the rest of the group.

Meanwhile in Andalasia, Edward noticed that Giselle was gone, his stepmother Narrisa tried to stop him as she shouted, "Edward no!"

He jumped into the well with the others following from behind exclaiming, "Fear not Giselle I will rescue you!"

"Where are we?" Sky asked.

"I think we're in cartoon land." Bill said.

Anakin studied carefully.

"We're in Enchanted: Giselle and Edward's home, Andalasia." he stated.

"Any idea on how we got separated from the group?" Someone asked.

"By me" a voice said.

Everyone turned around to see Lady Pandora and Fake Mickey into front of them.

This fake Mickey was from the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.

"Why did you do this to us?!" Byrn cried as she had tears forming in her eyes.

"So you couldn't interfere with our plan to get this world's sword." Pandora said.

"We'll see about that!" Anakin exclaimed as he lead the group to the well just as both Pip and Edward jumped into the well to save Giselle.

Lady Pandora walked over to the angered queen with Fake Mickey as she said, "My most beloved queen, we can help with stopping your stepson from finding the forest rat and those lousy knights. We have the baits."

She showed the queen to the three that were bound who were Mickey, Oswald and Jamie.

Queen Narissa smiled in delight and sent her henchman and the two to New York to stop the party from reaching their goal.

 **Author's Notes:** Our heroes have been separated, will they be able to reunite or will they fall? Tune in next episode.


	17. Episode LX (60): Searching for Lost Ones

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 60: Searching for Lost Ones

Our heroes were in an office that had lawyers and lawsuits, Giselle commented on how lovely Mrs. Banks was.

Robert said, "Robert: Excuse me. I'm sorry. Giselle, Please?"

Robert explained, "It's not like that, all right? They're not together anymore."

Giselle said, "I don't understand."

Robert explained, "They're getting a divorce, separating from each other."

Giselle asked, "Separating?"

Robert answered, "Yeah."

Giselle asked, "For how long?"

Robert answered, "Forever."

Giselle: Forever and ever?

Robert answered trying to calm her, "Shh. Yes."

Giselle said as tears welded in her eyes, "Oh, no."

Robert asked, "What are you doing? Don't cry."

Mr. Banks asked the sobbing girl, "Are you crying?"

Robert lied, "She's not."

Giselle sobbed, "I'm sorry. I can't help it."

Mr. Banks asked, "Is she actually crying?"

Giselle said in between tears, "It's just so sad."

Mr. Banks asked, "What kind of an operation are you running here?"

Mrs. Banks stated, "This is so unprofessional."

Robert stated, "Good morning, Phoebe. How are you? It's good to..."

Phoebe said in a harsh tone, "If you guys are trying to manipulate us, you can throw this whole deal out."

Carl asked hearing the commotion, "What is going on here? Who's she?"

Robert lied, "Uh, a friend. No, she's an acquaintance, actually."

Carl snapped, "You begged me to put you on the case, and this is what I get for it? I walk in here and find everybody upset? And some girl is crying like we're on Oprah."

Robert said, "I'll take care of it. Carl, it's gonna be fine."

Robert asked, as he took her out of the office, "What is wrong with you?"

Giselle asked, "Me?"

Robert said as he took her to an elevator, "Yes, you. This whole Kumbaya, Up with People routine?"

Giselle said, "Those people are in real pain."

Robert said, "Of course they're in pain."

Giselle said, "They're separated forever. Married one day and the next they're not."

"It's ok Giselle. These things happen if the couples are not able to co-operate with each other or something bad happens for example one of them hurts them out of anger." Grace tried to explain which only made it worse.

"Just try to calm down ok? We can get ice cream later?" Altessa suggested.

"Ice cream? That sounds interesting." Giselle replied.

As our heroes were having ice cream, Danyal took a bite from an ice cream sandwich,

"Divorce is a complicated subject to explain Giselle but not everyone does it. If you're in a loving relationship that lasts a lifetime then that means you were able to keep the marriage going." Danyal said.

"When you put it like that it's not so bad." Giselle pondered.

Mahad said as soon as he placed his ice cream on the table, "Take me for example, I wish my mother divorced that bastard that I had to call father. Because when my mom died after my sister Mana was born, I received slashes on my back from whippings for not memorizing things. He even tried to kill my sister and I almost drowned twice because of that insensitive asshole. Do not freak out please."

He exposed his back causing Danyal placing her hand on her mouth and she muttered as she saw whip lashes that have been healed, "Sweet Jesus."

Mahad covered his back and he said, "It's a good thing that poor excuse of a father had his just reward by boiling in the lake of fire. Luckily my sister and I were adopted into the Newman family and I have to say though I get in trouble for stealing horror movies, at least I am grateful that they are supporting me."

Giselle said, "That's so sad, how could this happen?"

Mahad stated, "It's beyond me as well, but if it wasn't for Natius who told me to call the police and expose that son of a bitch, I would have died."

Robert asked, "Why didn't you call the police in the first place?"

Mahad responded, "I was afraid for mine and my sister's life."

Marshall stated, "At least you're safe with friends now."

Meanwhile in a restaurant, the queen made contact with Nathaniel with a shout of, "Nathaniel!"

Nathaniel opened the pot's lid and saw Narissa as a spirit as she said, "Finally. Finally. I'm boiling in here. Have you found her yet?"

Nathaniel answered, "I'm afraid I haven't, My Lady."

Narissa stated, "Time is of the essence. We can't risk my stepson bringing the girl back."

Nathaniel retorted, "He shan't, Your Majesty! I swear it!"

Narissa shouted, "No, he shan't. I intend to make absolutely certain of that."

Nathaniel asked, "But, Your Majesty, how exactly did you...?"

As soon as he saw a man looking at him awkwardly, "...ever end up tasting so...Mmm... delicious?"

Three apples popped out of the soup as Nathaniel asked, "Poisoned apples, My Lady. You want me to...?"

Narissa said in a seductive tone, "Don't you see, my darling? If there's ever going to be a happily ever after for us... Hmm? Happily... ...ever after? "

Nathaniel cried, "Oh, My Lady."

"Mmm, yes. It won't be difficult. It's just one bite. That's all it takes. One small bite to drag her down into a deep and troubled sleep. And when the hands of the clock strike 12, that precious little pretender to my throne will be gone!"

"It shall be done, My Lady. I swear it."

"Yes. You'll find the girl at Columbus Circle..." suddenly a tomato was thrown down the soup interrupting contact. Nathaniel asked "Your Majesty?"

He turned to see it was Pip the chipmunk and Gardenia the Bellossom.

She taunted, "Belllosssom-som! (No soup for you!)"

Nathaniel chased the two out as Zander asked putting the paper down, "What the hell is going on here?"

Nathaniel exclaimed as he held a butter knife up Gardena's throat, "These two are insane! Let me put them out of their misery."

Bianca cried, "Stop it! Gardenia, tell us what happened."

Pip grabbed an ice cube and Gardenia started to dance around and Pip pretending to be Nathaniel offered the ice cube to Gardenia, and the Grass Pokémon took it as soon as she bit the apple shaped ice cube she collapsed as if she had died.

Bianca started to figure this out and she said, "Giselle is going to be killed by the fatso."

Pip nodded and Samara asked, "What made you so sure?"

Bianca replied, "In other words, Giselle is going to get poisoned by this guy. We need to tell Edward about this."

Zander stated, "I don't think that loser will listen to you."

Bianca asked, "What are you saying?"

Anakin retorted, "He's an idiot for a prince."

Vandela stated, "You have a point, but look at the show off now."

Prince Edward was riding on top of an MTA New York City Transit bus thinking it was a steel beast

Prince Edward cried, "You've met your match, you foul bellowing beast!"

He took his sword and stabs it through the roof of the bus; the blade ripped open an old lady's bag in the process.

Bus Driver stopped the bus and she said, "Everybody stay on the bus."

Prince Edward asked looking around, "Giselle? My love?"

Pip asked in a squeaking voice, "Giselle?"

Prince Edward said, "Right. The steel beast is dead, peasants! I've set you all free!"

Bus Driver yelled, "Are you crazy? Nobody stabs my bus! I'll tear you apart! Do you hear me? You get down here RIGHT NOW!"

Anakin stated, "We are very sorry for this fiasco."

Bus Driver said to Anakin, "You? A friend a' his? Crazy tight-wearin'... Are you tryin' to mess up my route? What about you? Are ya cosplayin' or somethin' boy? This ain't no comic con."

Anakin said, "No ma'am! But the man is confused; please we can deal with this buffoon."

Nathaniel asked, "Sire, may I suggest we seek elsewhere for your bride?"

Prince Edward got off the bus as he said, "All right."

He started to see a girl with red hair and thought it was Giselle, but the woman snapped, "I'm not Giselle you maniac, now put me down."

Meanwhile in the park Giselle sang, " _ **How does she know you love her? How does she know she's yours?**_ "

Mahad: How does she know that you love her?

Giselle: How do you show her you love her?

Both: How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?

Natius: How does she know that you love her?

Grace: How do you show her you love her?

Altessa: How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?

Danyal: It's not enough to take the one you love for granted

You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say

Giselle: How do I know he loves me?

How do I know he's mine?

Mana: Well, does he leave a little note to tell you

You are on his mind?

Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?

Green: Hey

Anakin: He'll find a new way to show you

A little bit everyday

Giselle: That's how you know

That's how you know he is your love.

Giselle saw a pamphlet for a ball and Natius picked one up for Bianca and he muttered, "Hopefully, I'll find Bianca."

Toboé: You got to show her you need her

Don't treat her like a mind reader

Each day do something to lead her

To believe you love her

Vandela: Everybody wants to live happily ever after

Everybody wants to know their true love is true

Giselle: How do you know he loves you?

How do you know he's yours?

Samara: Well, does he take you out dancing

Just so he can hold you close?

Dedicate a song with words

Meant just for you?

Ooh

Sky: He'll find his own way to tell you

With the little things he'll do

All (except): That's how you know

That's how you know he's your love

He's your love

Giselle: He's your love

Edward heard Giselle's voice as he sang, "I've been dreaming of a..." He was interrupted as bikers crashed onto him.

Giselle vocalized for four doves with a floral arrangement of a heart shaped for each, one for Nancy and the other to Natius's admirer.

Giselle: That's how you know he loves you

That's how you know it's true

Mana: Because he'll wear your favorite color

Just so he can match your eyes

Rent a private picnic

By the fire's glow

Ohh

Mahad: His heart will be yours forever

Something every day will show

All (except Robert): That's how you know

That's how you know

That's how you know

That's how you know

That's how you know

That's how you know

Giselle: he's your love

Chorus: That's how she knows that you love her

That's how you show her you love her (Giselle: That's how you know)

You've got to show her you need her

Don't treat her like a mind reader (Giselle: That's how you know)

That's how she knows that you love her

That's how you know that you love her

It's not enough to take the one you love for granted (Giselle: He's your love)

The crowds applauded and Natius saw two doves flying back dropping a small envelope and it was from Bianca and it said, "Natius, though we are far apart, we'll hopefully reunite. I beg of you to find me and the others, I have a bad feeling about a man named Nathaniel."

As Giselle was examining the different fabrics to make dresses with and Nancy was surprised on the stuff she was sent, and as Robert spent more time with Giselle they started to develop feelings for one another.

One night at the Bella Notte Restaurant, Robert stated to explain he was trying to get his daughter to forget the "Dreams come true" nonsense.

Natius started to think of Bianca and her arguments with her mother and he said, "Dreams do come true, you just see it the way we do."

Just as Nathaniel was going to offer Giselle an apple martini, Gardenia used Vine Whip.

Bianca cried, "Gardenia use stun spore!"

Gardenia released the stun spore that paralyzed Nathaniel.

Morgan cried, "A chipmunk and a Pokemon!"

Robert shouted, "Get away from them."

Bianca stated, "Gardenia is friendly."

Nathantiel wiping the spores off his body grabbed pizza that Pip and Gardenia were holding and threw it in the fire. Gardenia saw the fire and she leapt off the pizza, but Pip fell into a bottle imprisoning him.

Bianca felt a sense of distraught as she thought the Pokémon she bonded with was gone, the PokéBall that Gardenia was housed in levitated and with a red laser, Gardenia returned.

Mana looked over and she cried, "Ani!"

Anakin was with Zander as well as Toboé and Vandela along with the remaining Disney Knights.

The heroes were happy to be reunited, until Anakin started screaming covering his ears as he yelled, "JAMIE! KING MICKEY! KING OSWALD!"

Meanwhile, Lady Pandora snapped as she flogged him with a cat 'o nine tails whip, "Where is the Firebird and his friends? Tell me damn it!"

Anakin felt tears welding in his eyes as he felt his brother in agony.

 **Author's Notes:** Our heroes are reunited, but what will become of Jamie? Tune in next episode for a battle of dragons and a dramatic rescue.


	18. Episode LXI (61): Battle of Dragons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 61: Battle of the Dragons

Bianca released Gardenia from the PokéBall and she asked, "Are you okay?"

Gardenia nodded.

Bianca stated, "Don't scare me like that, do you understand?"

Gardenia nodded again, and Natius asked, "How'd you find us?"

Once Pip and Gardenia explained the situation Natius asked, "Did you warn Edward about this?"

Bianca replied, "I tried, but he won't listen."

Anakin stated, "Like I said Bianca, that prince is an idiot."

Grace replied, "But he's funny."

The next morning, Edward was able to reunite with Giselle, our heroes decided to do some shopping to prepare for the ball unaware they were being watched by Narissa. The boys dragged Robert to the shopping to find dashing attires for Robert and themselves, while the girls started shopping to find suitable dresses for themselves as Morgan was explaining about the stepmother thing, but when Giselle made a comment about Prince Edward's stepmother.

Danyal closed her book and she stated, "Not all stepmothers are good, Bianca and my team have faced stepmothers that are mean-spirited bitches that give step parenting a bad name."

As Nathaniel was trying to persuade the queen to give him a chance, but the egotistical queen have had enough and decided to go to New York and do the job herself.

Later that night, she erupted from the sewer and she used a tracking spell and found the heroes at the plaza.

Giselle was garbed in a dark purple dress suited for the modern times. Danyal was garbed in a light purple dress that was flexible to allow her to use her staff. Mahad was garbed in armor that resembled the Dark Magician Knight, while his sister was dressed in female variation of Dark Magician Knight's armor. Natius was garbed in red clothing suited for a young prince who would defend others. Zander was garbed in a smaller version of his great grandfather Naveen's outfit; Anakin was garbed in clothing similar to Luke Skywalker during the ending of Return of the Jedi. Bianca wore a green dress that resembled Princess Aurora, but it was flexible to allow her to use her bow and arrows. Toboé was garbed in clothing that resembled the Beast's human form's outfit with a modern twist, while Samara wore a white dress that revealed her collarbone and the collar had light blue writings from an ancient time, upon her feet were simple white shoes. Vandela wore a dress that had a Swedish style.

The Disney Knights wore ballroom dresses and suits that matched their original Disney magic Armour which were all color-ordinated to each color of the rainbow and after it.

Some dresses resembled Ariel's and Melody's from the little mermaid 2 or one of the Lolirock girls' dresses with their own twist to it.

The suits each resembled one of the many princes' outfits from the Disney movies of the past but with a modern twist.

Some of the outfits had a few hidden mickey symbols or stars dotted on them to make them stand out.

Our heroes released their Pokémon with the exception of Draco to allow them to have fun of their own.

As Jon McLaughlin was singing, our heroes started to dance with one another, _**"You're in my arms, and all the world is calm. The music playing on for only two."**_

 _ **So close together**_

The dancing couples were Grace with Jean. Sky with Kenny, Chloe with Bill, Natius with Bianca, Mana with Anakin, Mahad with Danyal, Toboé with Samara, Zander and Morgan watched from the distance, Giselle and Robert danced with one another and Nancy was dancing with Edward.

 _ **And when I'm with you**_

 _ **So close to feeling alive**_

 _ **A life goes by**_

 _ **Romantic dreams must die**_

 _ **So I bid my goodbye**_

 _ **And never knew**_

 _ **So close, was waiting**_

 _ **Waiting here with you**_

 _ **And now, forever, I know**_

 _ **All that I wanted**_

 _ **To hold you so close**_

Giselle and Robert danced as if they were the only couple in the room.

From afar, Edward and Nancy sense the attraction between Giselle and Robert, and they felt a mutual attraction between themselves.

 _ **So close to reaching**_

 _ **That famous happy end**_

 _ **Almost believing**_

 _ **This one's not pretend**_

 _ **And now you're beside me**_

 _ **And look how far we've come**_

 _ **So far we are, so close**_

 **Nancy asked to switch with Robert and Giselle allowed it.**

 _ **Oh how could I face the faceless days**_

 _ **If I should lose you now**_

Giselle walked up to the stairs while Anakin stated, "Be back in a moment I sense something."

 _ **We're so close to reaching**_

 _ **That famous happy end**_

 _ **Almost believing**_

 _ **This one's not pretend**_

 _ **Let's go on dreaming**_

 _ **For we know we are**_

 _ **So close, so close**_

 _ **And still so far**_

Giselle felt bereft as she realized that she had to leave the one she loved behind. In the meantime, upon the balcony Anakin started to hear his younger brother Jamie's pleas and he saw Lady Pandora holding him with a knife at his throat.

Pandora said, "Hand the boy with the firebird and I'll let your brother go."

Anakin pulled out his sword and he snapped, "Leave him alone! Let him go! Or I will send you to Hell with a lightning rod you bitch!"

Pandora getting fed up with Anakin's silent treatment and Anakin broke the silence as he said, "You know I just don't like you!"

He threw a dagger to her arm causing her to release Jamie and her hood to fall.

Anakin grabs Jamie and in shock told them about the situation and finished, "Samara, your older sister is Lady Pandora."

"What?! My sister can't be Pandora. Pandora's evil, my sister isn't." Samara stated while looking unsure.

"We need to figure out why she and Nick wizard want the firebird so badly." Grace stated.

"Let's go interrogate Pandora." Danyal said.

"Looking for me, little sister?" A voice asked from behind.

Everyone turned and there was Pandora, Samara's sister who was now randomly beside Narrisa in the lift.

"Mother?" Edward asked.

"Edward?!" Narrisa exclaimed in surprise.

He saw Giselle lying on the floor as an apple fell down the stairs where everyone could see the bite.

Edward picked her up.

"Please someone help me!" He pleaded.

"She must have just... Fainted." Narrisa lied.

"So Disney Knights and rouges of time will you give up the firebird in order to save the story?" Pandora asked as she froze time only leaving the heroes to be unaffected.

"The firebird is dangerous and if used wrong could lead to devastation. You wouldn't want to risk that." Marshal said.

"Yeah think about your mother and sister don't you love them?" Anakin asked.

Pandora faltered for a brief second but didn't reply to the question.

Samara asked, "How could you do this?"

Pandora vanished into a light and unfroze time realizing the sword is still in place.

Samara started crying in shock and disbelief about her sister. Mana said in a comforting tone, "Listen, I bet she has been deceived by a lie."

Once Robert kissed Giselle, the girl awoke and Queen Narissa turned into a powerful dragon before she could take Robert, Draco was released from the Pokéball and clawed at her as he snarled, "Let's take this battle to the skies!"

Natius mounted on Dragon Pokémon and they flew into the air.

Mana and Mahad saw their staves glowing and they saw armors of the magicians, as soon as the two touched the armors they were garbed in the armors. Mahad asked, "Anakin, do you have some dragons that could help?"

Anakin felt a dagger flute materializing in his hand and he asked, "How in the Force did this weapon come back?"

He started to hear a voice that sounded as if it was a woman who was from his life as she said, "My son, you are able to summon dragons from different dimensions. Follow the patterns that are black. You can summon a dragon rider from the time of Vikings. You need to summon a few more dragons to help in this battle."

Anakin followed the pattern and suddenly a young boy riding a dragon appeared from a portal. The boy was named Hiccup, he was 6'1", and his dark brown hair was somewhat scraggy and unkempt with two small braids behind his right ear. He had a leaner, stronger build; his prosthetic leg was mechanical based making it "a Swiss army knife for prosthesis." His outfit consisted of a basic tunic, leather pants, and padding, all covered by a type of leather armor plating along his shoulders and upper chest, along with arm brackets that seemed to all be designed by himself, making him more streamline in the air like his dragon Toothless who was a night fury one of the rarest dragons and most intelligent of the dragon species.

Four more dragons appeared; one dragon was female had white scales that shined into the night, and dark blue eyes. Three large dragons appeared, one had light blue scales, and one grey eye, the second one was gray with purple eyes and the third one was red with golden eyes, it was the Legendary Dragons.

Timaeus cried, "Chosen wielders of Wisdom and Friendship shall climb upon us so we can help you defeat this enemy."

Anakin and Thackerey climbed on Timaeus, Danyal and Elsanna mounted on Critias,

Hermos said, "Mahad! Mana! These armors can allow you to fly. Bianca, you have saved the chosen wielder of Courage and because of this you can climb upon me to aid the one you love."

Bianca with hesitation climbed on the dragon with Gardenia urging her as she was climbing the red dragon as she said, "He's not going to set you on fire."

The blue eyed white dragon looked at Samara in astonishment and she smiled, "Climb on my back pure girl."

Samara and Sylvia mounted on the White Dragon and the dragon said, "I am Kisara, dragon of and the beacon of light."

Zander said, "What about us? We can fight!"

Danyal cried, "No! You guys are to evacuate the people out of here! Things are going to get nasty!"

The dragons flew upward to defeat the evil dragon queen, as Vandela, Toboé, and Zander started evacuating the people with their Pokémon's help. One of them was a little girl who was crying for her mother, as soon as Timaeus was knocked onto the wall causing it to collapse Vandela fearing the little girl's life commanded Lucia the Lucario to use Brick Break to destroy the falling debris, Vandela took the little girl and found the mother and continued the evacuation.

Toboé was looking around with Azrael and they saw a scared little boy trying to find his parents, Toboé and he took the child to the parents with Azrael guiding them to the parents of the boy and the mother cried, "Thank you."

Toboé continued evacuating the people from the building.

Zander and Sonic the Sandslash checked another part of the plaza and he saw a couple that was white who was trying to dig out a boy who sounded ten years old out of the debris.

Sonic nodded and dug into the rubble and he popped out of the other side presenting the ten year old boy.

The child's parents cried, "Thank you."

The woman said being grateful, "Don't thank us. Thank this boy right here, if it wasn't for him your son probably would have died."

Zander continued with the evacuation as the Disney Knights were leading the people to safety.

Meanwhile, Danyal cried as she gathered the dragons and mages, "We should attack simultaneously to defeat her!"

Hiccup shouted, "Toothless use Plasma blasts!" Toothless unleashed a violet plasma bolt and it turned purple as it cooled down and

Timaeus let out a powerful lightning blast with the aid of Thackery and Anakin's lightning to amplify the blast's power, Critias released a powerful ice beam, Danyal and Elsanna unleashed some ice attacks to intensify the Ice's power, and Hermos released a flaming breath aided by Draco's flamethrower and Natius's flame, Mahad and Mana raised their staves unleashing powerful dark purple beam, and Kisara unleashed a blast of white lightning with the help of Samara and Sylvia magnifying the power of the lightning with the Fantasmic blast, and Sylvia's moon beam. The combined attacks resulted in an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Narissa laughed and she bit Draco's neck causing the dragon to roar in agony as blood sprayed on the dragon queen's face, Natius dismounted as he turned into the firebird and he unleashed powerful blaze that caused the queen to be blinded, but not before she grabbed the firebird, as she flew into the sky, she spun around, zoomed back down, and using the momentum of the dive, Narissa tossed the firebird into the ground causing the Firebird more damage. The Firebird screamed in agony as he changed into his human form and collapsed onto the ground.

Bianca dismounted with tears bursting in her eyes and she sobbed uncontrollably. Danyal stared in shock as she saw Hermos disappearing, Critias and Timaeus let out a roar of mourning for their fallen brother and wielder.

After everyone was evacuated out of the building, they mourned for Naitus.

Giselle with help from Pip managed to kill Narrisa and save Robert's life she had left a slipper behind in the ballroom which Nancy tried on. Edward smiled and asked her if she wanted to come home with him and she said yes.

Pandora and fake Mickey were angry that the firebird was gone so tried to attack our heroes while the movie characters had their moments.

Danyal checking for a pulse and she said, "I found a faint pulse, but we need to get him hospitalized now."

"Robert, Giselle; we need to get our friend to a hospital." Grace said so the Disney Knights got into Robert's car while everyone else stayed on their dragons and arrived at a nearby hospital.

-A few hours later-

"He's a bit weak but we've managed to stabilize him. He'll live. Unfortunately he'll have to be in the hospital for a week. So you guys are going to have to" the doctor said.

Bianca smiled with hope and said, "I say we should keep moving to stop Nick Wizard from achieving his plans."

Green transformed into Natius as he was a Disney Knight that was granted to transform himself into anyone he desired.

He said in a surprisingly good impression, "We need to find the Kings of Disney, Oswald and Mickey as well as Master Yen Sid to find more information on who we're dealing with."

Meanwhile in the Dark Disney Castle, Nick Wizard grabbed Pandora and threw her to the wall screaming, "You stupid bitch! You were supposed to get the Firebird; now thanks to you I will not be able to use its powers."

Pandora cried, "Give us one more chance, please."

Nick snapped, "Why so you can fail me?"

Fake Mickey said, "I recorded this before we left."

He played the recorder and Nick Wizard smiled and he said, "I'll give you both one more chance, it's them or you."

 **Author's Notes:** Natius has been injured, will he recover soon? Will Green be able to be a flawless version of Natius or will he fail? Tune in next episode.


	19. Episode LXII (62): The Act of Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney; if I did there would be changes.**

Episode 62: The Act of Love

Natius woke up and found himself in the world of Snow White. He looked around and he saw within the Wishing Well, a sword that was modeled after the poisoned apple, the hilt had the mask of the Magic Mirror. He heard a voice that sounded like an older Snow White as she said, "This sword is what gives my kingdom prosperity and life. Never remove it from its resting place for it will destroy the peace."

Natius saw the firebird and he asked, "Other me, what we should do?"

The Firebird answered, "We protect the sword."

Meanwhile within the hospital at night, Pandora broke into the hospital and she went into the room where Natius was resting and she unplugged the life support system.

Natius felt as if something was crushing him and he saw the world around him was disappearing and he blacked out from the agony, just as shadows claws started grabbing his body a white light appeared.

Firebird came to and he saw the Disney trio and he asked, "What the hell happened?"

Walt answered, "Your host has faded from existence. The events of the one that started it all have been interrupted."

Mickey said, "Your forms you have taken have been accounted for the longer you have been with the boy, the form you took was finalized."

Firebird asked, "How can I get Natius back?"

Mickey answered, "You need to retrieve the swords and shields from Nick Wizard."

Oswald stated, "Your friends are in danger so you'll have to get to them."

Firebird woke up in a shock and he found himself in the New York hospital and he switched to his red long sleeved t-shirt, sky blue jeans, and his boot like shoes.

He looked around and he saw Green who resembled him and he cried, "Green! What are you doing here?"

Green answered, "I will take you to where your friends are. They are in Traverse Town."

Green transported the Firebird to Traverse Town and Mahad cried, "Natius, you're back."

Firebird asked, "How long have I been hospitalized for?"

Mana answered, "A few weeks."

Firebird stated, "Natius has disappeared. The world of the one that started it all disappeared before my eyes."

Bianca asked, "What?!"

Firebird stated, "In other words, the Snow White world's sword has been stolen."

Samara asked, "What is their new target?"

Danyal cried, "Its Arendelle."

Grace asked, "Firebird, from what I heard there is a bird that is made of Ice, how is it possible?"

Firebird answered, "With every yin there's always a yang, I am no exception. I remember having a sister who is the Ice Phoenix. She possessed a powerful ice storm that would cause an everlasting winter. I never knew what became of her."

Our heroes were transported to the land of Arendelle. Arendelle was as beautiful as the summer. The city had a friendly outlook and they went into the palace, Morgan smiled as he stared at the site of the new queen of Arendelle. She had platinum blonde hair that was as white as the snow, blue eyes that were piercing as the night sky garbed in clothing suited for a queen to the kingdom, her name was Elsa Arendelle.

He felt his heart skip a beat and as soon as the queen was arguing with an eighteen year old girl with strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes, garbed in green, the queen snapped, "I said ENOUGH Anna!" suddenly ice spikes emanated from her hand and she ran off out of fright.

Morgan started remembering the times that he shut his little brother out and he said, "It's been ten years since I first started using substances to numb my pain. I have lost my stepbrother two weeks before my younger brother was born." He started to have tears of remorse for what had happened, "I wish I never started those years ago. I've been in and out of prison and treatment facilities for years and I thought Nick Wizard would reverse what I had done. Let me tell you, if any of you use these kinds of stuff, the addiction will swallow your life. It will destroy your mind, your family, and your future."

Anakin asked, "Why did you lie to me?"

Morgan answered with sorrow in his heart as his voice quivered with tears, "I didn't want you to see me like I was, and I didn't want you to follow my pattern."

Let's find Elsa, protect Arendelle' sword and get Naitus back!" Grace exclaimed.

"How are we going to find her?" Sky asked.

"With my help." Anna said.

"And I'll look after the kingdom while you're gone" Hans said as everyone but Anna glared at him with a low growl.

"Let's go." Anna said.

So all the way our heroes found Kristoff and Sven along with the inn keeper and his hinted at partner (it was never really confirmed though) and children.

Sometime past as our heroes reached Elsa's ice castle after she sang 'Let It Go'. Anna cried, "You don't have to protect me Elsa, I'm not afraid. _**Please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door, you don't have to keep your distance anymore.**_ "

Morgan cried, "Please don't leave."

Anna: **For the first time in forever, I finally understand.**

Morgan: **For the first time in forever. We can fix this hand in hand.**

Grace: **We can head down this mountain together.**

Anakin: **You don't have to live in fear.**

Anna: **Cause for the first time in forever,**

 **I will be right here.**

Elsa cried, "Anna, Morgan."

Elsa: **Please go back to the kingdom where the sun shines bright with opened gates. I know you mean well, but leave me be.**

 **Yes I'm alone, but I'm alone and free.**

 **Just stay away and you'll be safe from me.**

Firebird: **Actually we're not.**

Elsa: What do you mean you're not?

Vandela: I have the feeling you don't know.

Elsa: What do I not know?

Anakin: Arendelle is in deep eira.

Elsa asked, "What? What are you saying?"

Danyal said, "He's saying that the kingdom is covered in snow. Eira is Welsh for snow."

Elsa felt remorseful as she sang, "I am such a fool I can't be free."

As soon as Elsa could not take the pressure anymore, she unleashed an ice blast, Morgan pushed Anna out of the way and an ice power pierced his heart.

"Morgan, are you alright?" Grace asked.

"Elsa, please we can help you." Anna pleaded.

"You have to go." she said sadly as she randomly created Marshmallow the giant snowman.

Our heroes were thrown out. Mana noticed Morgan's hair turning white and she said, "Morgan, there's something wrong with your hair."

"This is bad we have to see those trolls and hope they can help" Sky suggested.

One forces romance love song later, which was "Fixer Upper"

"Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." the leader troll said.

Morgan said, "Elsa."

Anakin asked, "You're in love with her?"

Mahad smiled, "We got ourselves a Romeo."

So Elsa had Unknown to our heroes had been kidnapped by Hans' guards and when our tried to find Elsa in the castle Hans put out the fire.

"If only someone loved you." Hans said.

"I swear I will make sure someone gets you beheaded for your crimes." Grace growled.

"That won't happen because soon, your friend Morgan, Anna and Elsa will perish in an 'accident 'and I will be King." Hans stated as he left.

Danyal snarled, "You can burn in fucking Hell! The next time we meet, you'll be executed by an assassin."

Olaf managed to get the fire going again and shared a heartfelt moment with Anna and Morgan.

Morgan blacked out from the injuries and he saw his mother who smiled, "My son. I have a feeling that you have feelings for Elsa."

Morgan stated, "How can I confess my feeling without being a dumbass."

Morgan's mother responded, "You need to prove your love for her."

Morgan found a gateway and fire as black as the shadows he controlled emanated from his hand and he broke out carrying a staff to keep his balance

Then our heroes found a way to get out in order to save Elsa who was on a frozen lake after finding out Anna apparently 'died' by her hand.

She was devastated in tears.

Hans was about to strike her down when both Anna and Morgan raced to her rescue and both got turned into statues.

Hans' sword broke on impact which made him go flying and all of the people gasped in sadness.

Our heroes grieved for them as Elsa hugged both Anna and Morgan as she wept.

Anakin had tears streaming in his eyes as he pulled out some duct tape and as he was to place over Hans's mouth, a miracle unfolded before our heroes' eyes.

Morgan was the first to thaw, and he said, "Don't cry anymore my snow queen."

Elsa looked at the two and she asked, "You sacrificed yourselves for me?"

Morgan confessed, "Ever since I first saw you, and witnessed you run off, I started to see myself. In other words, I have been having feelings for you."

Anna stated, "I love you Elsa because you are my sister."

Elsa realized that she can thaw out the ice, and once the ice was gone.

Morgan stated, "I knew you could do this."

Morgan: **Seems I was walking in the wrong direction**

 **I barely recognize my own reflection**

 **Oh, scared of love but scared of life alone**

Elsa: Seems **I've been playing on the safe side baby**

 **Building walls around my heart to save me**

 **Oh, but it's time for me to let it go**

Both: **I am ready to feel now**

 **No longer am I afraid of the fall down**

 **It must be time to move on now**

 **Without the fear of how it might end**

 **I guess I'm ready to love again**

Anna: **Just when we think that love will never find you**

 **You've run away but still it's right behind you**

 **Oh, it's just something that we can't control**

Morgan: **Seems I have been blinded by my past fears, thinking that I have no hope atl**

 **Now that hope is shining bright and clear**

All: **Yeah I'm ready to feel now**

 **No longer am I afraid of the fall down**

Elsa **: It must be time to move on now**

 **Without the fear of how it might end**

 **I guess I'm ready to love again**

Bianca (as she grasped the talisman Natius gave her): **So come and find me**

 **I'll be waiting up for you**

 **I'll be holding out for you amore**

Elsa: **I'm ready to feel now**

 **No longer am I afraid of the fall down**

 **All: It must be time to move on now**

 **Without the fear of how it might end**

 **I guess I'm ready**

 **Ready to love again**

Elsa: **Oh, I'm ready to love again**

Our heroes felt as if the sword was being sealed. Once Elsa had mastered her abilities within the months after the story of the film ended Elsa asked if she would join our heroes.

Morgan answered, "You can feel free to join me and my brother to see how skilled of a fighter you are."

Author's Notes: A new hero is among the teams, can Elsa be able to defend the Disney worlds with ice powers? Tune in next episode.


	20. Episode LXIII (63): The World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or .hack/ if I did, there would be changes.**

Episode 63: The World

Our heroes returned to Traverse Town and Mahad asked, "Your highnesses, where do we go now?"

Mickey responded as he took out a map for worlds of video games and he pointed to a symbol of Jak and Daxter, "You guys will go through this world. However, we need a squad for," he said as he pointed to the .hack/ symbol, "that world."

Danyal said, "I, Firebird, Anakin, & Samara will take on .hack/."

Morgan stated in a cold voice, "I'll go with you guys."

Danyal asked, "Why?"

Morgan stated, "As an older brother I need to protect Anakin."

"We'll come with you" Grace said as Sky, Green, Kenny and Chloe stood beside her.

"Be careful guys, the bad guys have already been to the ratchet and clank world that's next to Jak and Daxter and taken the shield." Oswald added.

"Let's go!" Anakin cried as they all rushed to .hack while the rest of the team went to Jak and Daxter.

Anakin's group looked around and Danyal stated, "This is the Δ server. Mac Anu: Aqua Capital."

A dark-skinned girl with pink hair, red eyes and numerous symbols around her body garbed in a revealing set of reddish-violet armor approached as she asked, "Who are you? Are you new here?"

Danyal stated, "Yes. I'm Danyal, a young wavemaster, the blademasters Firebird and Morgan and the twin blade is Anakin."

A young boy with blue hair, and blue eyes garbed in red appeared and his name was Kite, he asked, "Who are you guys?"

Danyal stated, "We're not here to fight. We're here to find a shield that allows your world life."

BlackRose asked, "What the hell do you mean by that? If this is some sort of joke then I'm not laughing."

Bill was a heavy blade, Chloe was a twin blade, Altessa was a Heavy Axe, Green and Grace were wavemasters and Grace cried, "It's true."

Danyal started to see a chaos gate and Kite cried, "it's in Δ Quiet Oblivious Holy Ground."

Danyal said, "This kids is a chaos gate, you have to say the keywords on the location."

Our heroes were teleported to the location and Danyal cried, "Twin blades Anakin, Kite and Chloe scout the fields to find the dungeon. Hurry up!"

Anakin looked around as he dashed through the snowy fields slashing monsters as they headed to him and he saw a small stairway as he cried, "Hey guys, I found something!"

Our heroes went into the lower level and they saw Prince Hans as a Blademaster.

Anakin asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hans stated, "I'm here for the shield of this world."

He raised his hand summoning a data bugged monster.

"Charge!" Grace cried as everyone attacked the bugged monster.

Kite helped us break through its protected barrier and eventually used his move called data drain with his bracelet which turned the monster into a weaker one.

"How did you get here? Not everyone is meant to know about the other worlds" Green stated.

"I have my ways and you have yours." Prince Hans replied.

He looked at his messages.

"I must be going I have a Mia to kill and a shield to find." he said as teleported away.

Samara asked, "Whose Mia?"

Danyal cried, "Ah crap! He's going to kill the cat!"

"I can't contact Mia!" Kite exclaimed

"You're Elk right? They're going to try to kill poor Mia. We have to go to the place that Kite met Orca to find them" Grace said.

Kite nodded and used the keywords to take our heroes all there.

Once in Mac Anu, they heard a commotion chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Prince Hans was battling Mia who was an anthropomorphic cat with purple and white fur, golden eyes garbed in green armor; they clashed swords until Mia rammed her hilt into the traitorous prince's jaw like a hammer to a nail causing the crowd to stare in shock.

Anakin took out his two knives and drove them through the prince's hands as Hans yelled in pain. "Go Anakin! Teach that guy a lesson!" Grace cried.

"Yeah!" Sky added.

Nick wizard watched from his hideout and shook his head in dismay.

Pandora on the other hand was working in the shadow with the AI that caused the virus and data bugs.

The AI said in a motherly voice, "If you get the shield, and sell your soul to dark one sealed in the mountain I will reveal to you the one responsible for your father's death. Go to Θ Chosen Hopeless Nothingness so you can unleash your true potential."

"Yes... Morganna the great" Pandora said as she went to one of the protected areas to look for the shield.

"Do you think anyone will get the shield my pretty?" The evil AI asked her monster.

It roared.

"We'll have to see my dear. The show is getting intense" she replied.

She then grinned.

"Aura will still be mine." she thought

Once our heroes reached to the lowest level in the dungeon, they saw a girl with lavender hair, jade blue eyes garbed in a flowing white and lavender dress. Her name was Aura an AI of "The World"

Aura said, "You have come, however you are too late."

Skeith used his red staff and data drained her and split her into three segments.

"Battle mode, everyone!" Kite cried.

The monster held the pink cross wand and prepared to do a powerful attack.

Suddenly the ground started to quake and our heroes started to disappear in light. Skeith saw Anakin and was about to unleash a devastating blow when Morgan shielded his younger brother.

Anakin cried, "Morgan!"

Morgan dropped to his knees and he pushed Anakin to the portal and he limped after him.

When our heroes returned to Traverse Town, Morgan tumbled to the ground.

"Morgan are you ok?" Grace asked.

He tried to nod but he winced when he attempted to move his legs again.

Kite managed to defeat Skeith but another creature appeared and Helba saved Kite from it.

"I have a horrible feeling the shield is gone" Green said, sadly.

Danyal looked around and saw they were in Traverse Town.

She said in a shocked tone, "We're in Traverse Town again."

Firebird asked, "How the hell did we end up here?"

Pandora appeared and she said in a singing tone, "I got the shield and you guys failed."

BlackRose snapped, "You bitch! You care about yourself!"

Pandora cried, "Adios losers!"

BlackRose fell to her knees and sobbed because her younger brother was in a coma and with the shield gone, she would not save him.

"Don't lose hope, Blackrose. We'll get the shield back. It's the only way for you both to log out and save your brother and Orca." Green said with determination.

Author's notes: Our heroes have failed to defend a shield, yet how are Mahad and his group? Tune in next episode.


	21. Episode LXIV (64): Fate's Surprise

**Disclaimer: I said it before and I'll say it again, I do not own Disney nor is this used for profit.**

Episode 64: Trials of Courage and Honor

Danyal played a holographic surveillance camera and it was Mahad's group who were fighting against Gol and Maia.

Mahad cried as he raised his staff and unleashed a lightning strike destroying the heartless that were heading towards him, "Protect the shield!"

Unbeknownst to him, Bellwether slipped passed the knights guarding the shield by using the invisibility cloak she had stolen, and she grabbed the shield.

Get her!" Habs cried.

Everyone rushed towards Bellwether.

"You just don't know when to quit" she said as Jak and Daxter look worried as their world began to crumble as they slowly turned into light orbs.

"Give back that shield lady or I'll got all dark Eco on you!" Daxter cried.

Bellwether grinned slyly.

"You won't have a chance." she stated as everyone there and in Traverse town got teleport to the village where Gepetto lived (this is before what happened to Honest John in season 2).

Jak and Daxter arrived in Traverse town feeling confused.

Daxter looked at Huey, Dewy and Louie.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Huey, Dewy, and Louie said in a simultaneous manner, "We're Huey, Dewy, and Louie."

Daxter looked around in confusion, and he asked, "Where are we?"

Danyal answered, "Traverse Town. It's a sanctuary for those who lost their worlds. We can help, but have you seen a young man around seventeen to eighteen with a staff."

Daxter responded, "You mean Mahad? I don't know where he is or for that matter I don't know where his sister is."

Everyone began to glow.

"We have to find the others fast!" Grace stated.

"Wait can you get the shield back so we can go home?" Jak asked.

"We'll get it back but I think we're being taken some way." Green stated worriedly.

Our heroes were transported to an Italian village where Pinocchio lived in. They looked around to find Pinocchio or Jiminy Cricket for some help, but they saw three anthropomorphic animals, one was a wolf, one was a red fox, and the third was a cat.

Samara stared in shock as she had a flashback of Honest John's death in 2013.

"Are those the craft animals who tricked Pinocchio into being in a puppet show?" Grace asked.

"Yes-" Danyal began.

'I've got no string to hold me down...' A faint voice sang.

"I hear a voice coming from there" Green said pointed in the direction of Stromboli's puppet show.

Our heroes went inside to find Pinocchio falling over and being with other lifeless puppets.

Mahad asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Danyal stated, "It's a marionette show and what a marionette is, it is a wooden jointed puppet with strings and/or wires. The word "Marionette" is derived from a term which means Mary doll because in the medieval times they were used to reenact biblical scenes. However there are people who have a fear of puppets known as pupaphobia as some marionettes would look life like."

Mahad asked, "Does Billy the puppet from Saw count as a marionette?"

Danyal answered, "No he's a ventriloquist's dummy that voice message tapes to speak."

"Spooky." Sky shivered.

The man who owned the show ended it, collecting the money the people have and took Pinocchio with him.

"I sense that something isn't quite right." Green stated as our heroes decided to sneaked after them and they ran into a cricket named Jiminy and brought him along.

As rain fell from the heavens, they broke into the caravan and they saw Pinocchio in a cage.

Mahad stated joking, "Looks like you got confined in a bird's prison."

Pinocchio explained his situation and suddenly the Blue Fairy appeared as she asked that why Pinocchio did not go to school.

Pinocchio started concocting a tale of lies as his nose grew to a foot long. He gasped in surprise as he saw the length of his nose and he asked, "What's happened?" and he accidently smacked Anakin in the head with the nose.

Anakin taunted, "Liar, liar pants on fire hanging from a telephone wire."

Danyal laughed hysterically as she stated, "That's a good one Ani boy."

"Pinocchio, you have to tell the truth." Grace stated.

"Exactly, will you promise to be good?" The blue fairy asked.

They nodded so the blue fairy helped Pinocchio unlock the cage but for some reason stated this would be the last time she helped.

"We have to get out of here" Jiminy urged everyone as we all escaped and made sure Pinocchio didn't blow our heroes' cover.

So everyone went towards Gepetto's house, Honest John, Tom the Wolf and Gideon came past.

Samara cried, "I thought Honest John has died. I saw him die shielding me and Toboé. How is he alive now?

"If we're in the movie then we're technically back in the past before that event happened." Naitus deducted.

"So when we encounter him try not to give that away so we don't mess up the events of the movie." Green added.

Just as they were talking, Honest John and Gideon took Pinocchio and Anakin to the coach that led the ships that took them to Pleasure Island.

"Pinocchio!" Jiminy called out.

Everyone raced after the boats and tried to prevent every boy on the Island from drinking the 'spiked' 'alcohol', yet to no avail.

Unfortunately they still turned into donkeys but just before Pinocchio and Jiminy escaped, our heroes found a way to free the boys by having Mahad lure the donkeys to a safer place.

Once our heroes have reached for the shore, Danyal found an Italian officer and Bianca stated, "Allow me to take this."

Bianca said to the officer in Italian, "Ufficiale, abbiamo trovato i bambini che sono stati mancanti. Benvolio Collodi era colui che lured i ragazzi in Pleasure Island e ha preso la loro libertà di venderli ai luoghi come miniere di sale e circhi. (Officer, we found the children who have been missing. Benvolio Collodi was the one who lured the boys into Pleasure Island and took their freedoms by selling them to places such as salt mines and circuses.)"

The officer asked, "Sei certa signorina? (Are you certain young lady?)"

Bianca answered, "Sì, signore. (Yes sir.)"

The coachman was arrested for his crimes and was taken to custody to face criminal charges."

Meanwhile, Tom and Honest John found a sword hidden under the floor of Gepetto's house. They thought of the idea of taking the sword and selling it to the black market for a fetching price. Honest John grabbed a nearby carving tool and slid the knife making a hole for their hands to get the sword.

As soon as took it out of the floor, the canine two dashed to town to find a market, but they were tripped by Pandora.

Mind if I take this, boys?" Pandora asked.

"But we-" Honest John began.

"You found the sword for me like we discussed Tom. Thank you. I would ask you to join Nick Wizard's group, Mr. John but I've seen your fate so I shall not mess with the time line." she winked.

Honest John felt very confused after that encounter.

Danyal saw Pandora and she cried, "Pinocchio, you and Jiminy will find your father. I have to take care of things."

Our heroes ran over to the sword's location and stopped Pandora.

Samara cried, "Please Shira, stop this before you do something, you'll regret!"

Pandora responded, "Step aside little sister, I have come to collect my reward and do not wish to be disturbed." With a wave of her hand a swarm of heartless shadows was summoned.

Mahad cried as he blasted a shadow headed towards him, "I hope Pinocchio found his father."

Danyal felt a glowing from her book and the words that appeared were, "Pinocchio made the ultimate sacrifice to save his father."

Elsa saw Morgan being surrounded by the heartless, with a quick thought she unleashed ice spikes that killed whatever heartless tried to kill Morgan and Morgan returned the favor as he unleashed a dark firaga attack.

Morgan asked, "Elsa, will you be my fiancé?"

Elsa saw a Heartless headed towards him and she said, "Yes." She used her ice powers to create engagement for the two and impaled the heartless with an ice shard.

Just as the book shined once more adding new information, everything was frozen except for the heroes and Mana cried, "Oh dear God. The sword is lost."

Our heroes were taken to Traverse Town to receive new reports from Oswald and Mickey Mouse.

"Pinocchio's sword is gone and we suspect they might target our castle after going to the other Classic Disney movie world's like Sleeping beauty that just happen to be connected to some of you." Oswald reported.

"We'll try to locate Pinocchio's sword and send all of the characters to Traverse town. You guys will have to split and go to Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty through the 'Birth by sleep' storyline. But be warned, Cinderella might be in the third movie storyline unlike what happened in the game due to the way time works there." Mickey added.

 **Author's notes:** Our heroes have managed to stop the coachman, but failed the sword. Since Elsa is in the team, what enemy will she face? Tune in next episode.


	22. Episode LXV (65): Trial of the Ice Queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney.**

Episode 65: Trial of the Snow Queen

A brown lion with black mane, green eyes that had one scar over it, he was Kovu.

Kovu shouted, "Wait! Before you go, I want you to know this Bianca Grimm-Rosatti. You are a descendant of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip as well as Princess Rapunzel and Prince Flynn Rider."

Bianca asked, "How would you know that? Who told you this bull?"

Kovu stated, "There are records indicating that one of your ancestors married to Rapunzel's family. King Mickey has the records, so ask him."

Bianca asked, "So what?"

Kovu stated, "I advise you to take caution."

"Don't worry Kovu. We'll be careful" Grace said.

"We'll have to split up: one team will go to Cinderella and other to sleeping beauty but remember to try not to piss off Maleficent or Lady Tremaine as they're both frightening when angry." Green shivered.

"Say Kovu, how did you get here?" Sky asked.

Kovu scratched his head.

"I'm not sure I guess Mufasa must have helped me through nature magic." He blushed in embarrassment.

Mickey Mouse walked with papers that had important stuff and he said, "We found him, but he would have been lost in darkness had it not been for Oswald."

Danyal asked, "What papers are those?"

Mickey answered, "Records of genealogy. In other words ancestral bloodlines that you need to know before you begin this mission."

"Oh... Let's check quickly to make sure they don't target anyone specific." Altessa whispered.

"You don't think the bad guys could find out who we're related to in the future and try to use it against us, do you?" Grace asked, worriedly.

"Well, I can't say for sure but be careful all the same guys and take a copy of this list you may need it in future encounters." Mickey advised.

Danyal asked, "Who's related to Cinderella?"

"Let's look at the list." Green suggested.

Danyal saw a Chad Charming on the list.

She stated, "Apparently a young man named Chad Charming is related to Cinderella."

Mahad asked, "How the hell is he related to her?"

Mickey answered, "She's her son."

Zander asked, "What?!"

Danyal stated, "How ironic given that his mother worked hard and he is a cheating little-"

Anakin cried, "We don't have time for insults lady, now we need to get moving! Green, Elsa, Morgan, Kenny, Bryn, and I will take on the world of Sleeping Beauty."

Danyal stated, "I guess Lady Tremaine didn't learn her lesson the last time I saw her. Let's go folks. Even though Cindy's the mother of Chad the cheating little jackass of a prince, at least she saved Walt from bankruptcy."

"We have to go guys." Green added.

"Good luck guys." Jamie and Mickey said.

"The rest of us along with Danyal will go to Cinderella while they're there" Grace suggested.

Our heroes were transported to the worlds of the respective missions.

"Give back the wand, girl!" Tremaine said, coldly.

"Not a chance in hell bitch!" Danyal replied.

"Cinderella, go to the prince!" Grace cried.

Cinderella tried going to the prince but he was under a spell and was convinced that Anastasia was the one he danced with.

Zander snapped, "Damn it! That bitch is more stubborn than a mule."

Bianca stated, "I'll take care of this."

She walked over to the prince and she said taking Cinderella, "Your grace, this is the girl you danced with."

Anastasia said, "Don't listen to her, she's a liar."

Mahad stated, "Is living under deception what you want for your life?"

Bianca said, "Living in a lie will not bring you happiness. It will only grow more painful with time. I too have a mother who does not share my views, but I strived to be a better person. Tell the prince the truth, it will set you free."

Anastasia thought for a moment about the time she said to the prince, "I'm not the one who danced with you that night. My stepsister, Cinderella is."

The prince broke out of the spell and realized the truth and he decided to get married to Cinderella.

Danyal said holding Lady Tremaine, "As for you, you are not going to get a happily ever after because you didn't work an honest day in your life."

Grace placed shackles on the woman's wrists and feet and she asked, "What should we do to her?"

Danyal thought of an idea and grabbed a red hot branding iron that had TFP. Bianca ripped the maroon dress revealing her back shoulder and Danyal pressed the branding iron causing Lady Tremaine to yell in pain as the searing iron was piercing her flesh and she fainted from the heat, leaving the TFP stamped on her back.

Anastasia asked for the wand politely to Danyal.

Kenny nodded and she gave her the wand reluctantly.

"Bibidi boboidi boo." Anastasia said as she changed her body back to her original form.

Then Cinderella and Anastasia freed the fairy godmother.

She then turned Tremaine and Drizella into frogs.

"Anastasia, I think you'll get to meet a handsome baker." Grace winked.

Danyal said, "I'm proud of you Anastasia, and as far as I'm concerned you deserve a second chance."

The sword was sealed in place as if it was blending into the castle's walls.

Meanwhile in the Sleeping Beauty world, Anakin ran over to the castle, but Maleficent stood in the way.

Anakin asked, "How many times do we have to kill you?!"

Maleficent turned Morgan and stated coldly, "Morgan Marshall, you fight to keep your brother from harm. Are you sure you're not jealous of him?"

Morgan snarled, "I'll kill you!"

Elsa stopped him and said, "Let me care of this witch. I Elsa Arendelle Marshall challenge you to a duel Maleficent!"

"Elsa, one of the first ever Disney Princesses crowned-Queen I've heard so much about you from Prince Hans. If it's a fight you want, then so be it." Maleficent stated.

"Elsa, do you need Prince Phillip's sword" Flora one of the fairies asked.

"Thanks but I can handle this." Elsa replied.

"Be careful, Elsa." Green warned her.

Maleficent turned into a dragon and she unleashed a fire and Elsa froze the fires and with a wave of her hand, she turned the frozen fire against the dragon, but Maleficent shattered the ice with her claws. Elsa unleashed an ice pike and just as it was about to stab the dragon, Maleficent used her fire and melted her ice and the dragon laughed, "For a queen, your powers fail." She looked into the woman's eyes and suddenly a bird that was ice blue and its wings were huge and white as the snow and dark blue eyes appeared right where Elsa was standing and the ice bird started flapping its wings creating a tornado made of ice and Maleficent stared in shock she tried to unleash a fire to destroy the ice, but no avail. The ice tornado wrapped around Maleficent turning her into an ice statue.

The ice bird faded from existence and Elsa collapsed on her knees and she saw Morgan who said, "That was bloody brilliant. I have to check my brother. You wait here and recover your strength."

Firebird stared in shock at the sight and he thought, "How can the ice bird be with this girl? There must have been a similar case with the moon spirit and Princess Yue."

He turned and saw a man who resembled Walt Disney and he said, "I will tell you about Elsa my daughter. I am King Agnarr and my wife Queen Iduna. It started on the night that our daughter Elsa was born. She was born with dark hair, but she had an ailment that made her look as if she was sleeping and quiet."

Firebird asked, "What does this have to do with the Ice Bird?"

Agnarr responded, "We prayed to the Skadi Godess of Ice and Máni the god of the Moon for help to save our daughter. However we saw Skadi the goddess of ice who came in the form of a bird made out of ice and the bird offered to bring our daughter life, but warned us that our daughter will become the incarnation of her powers and the ice is not to be used lightly. The ice bird changed into blast of wind and turned our daughter's hair as white as the goddess's and our daughter was alive."

"So that's how she was born with powers! So cool!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Thank you King Angarr." Morgan bowed.

The King smiled.

"Sir, do you know where the sword is for this world. We need to protect it from anyone who tries to hide it?" Byrn asked.

There was a shimmer of light before behind them.

"Its Prince Phillip's sword" Merryweather one of the good fairies said.

Suddenly a swift attack approached and the sword was in a cat figure's hands. It was Mina the Cat and our heroes gasped with surprise she taunted, "No one's getting saved because I stole the sword. Oh and Anakin I have a little thing for you."

She took out an orb that was as white as snow and she said, "It's your real memories. You see when I touched when we first met I got a hold of it. Before you came to Disney world, let's just say that I changed things a little."

She placed her hand with the memory sphere over the edge of the bridge.

Anakin cried, "No wait! Why did you do this?"

Mina said, "You see when I first spied on you in 2008 I was looking for someone who would serve as Chernabog's host. Chernabog was looking for a host with despair and sorrow and we thought you would fit the bill."

Morgan snarled, "That's enough you leave my brother alone."

Mina laughed, "Time to play a game of mind crush!"

She dropped the sphere and it shattered into seven pieces. Anakin fell to the ground in a catatonic state his eyes were glassy as if he was controlled by a force.

Mina smiled; "Sayonara losers!" and she disappeared laughing.

The world started shaking and Maleficent's sculpted form started to shatter apart as the magnitude of the shaking was increasing.

Mahad cried, "Transportare!"

Our heroes vanished and returned to Traverse Town.

 **Author's Notes:** Will Anakin free himself through from his catatonic state? Will our heroes protect the next world or will it fall into darkness? Tune in next episode.


	23. Episode LXVI (66): Unfortunate News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or any non-Disney references. Thank you for your support on this season. However, next season is going to be a crossover of Magical Disney and the Many Adventures of Natius and Friends.**

Episode 66: Unfortunate News

Our heroes returned to Traverse Town with the catatonic Anakin, knowing they failed the Sleeping Beauty world.

Mickey asked, "What the hell happened?"

Danyal and her group got back and she saw the mentally shattered Anakin and she asked smacking Morgan, "What the hell did you do Marshall?"

Morgan responded, "Mina the cat that you met did this so pin the blame on her."

Uongo flew carrying Mina like an eagle and he said, "I just apprehended this little bitch, she tried to tamper with the records on the Rogues adventures. She was trying to erase the recordings on the Beast's castle where the rogues met Anakin and his two neighbors."

"Why would you try to erase the Rouges' adventures like that?" Grace asked.

"So they never meet Anakin and companions so Chernabog can possess him instead of trying to get his hands on Samara here. Then the Knights' world would get to be in chaos a lot fast!" Mina exclaimed.

"Can we kill her now?" Mahad asked.

"No, what did you do to Anakin and how do we fix him?" Green asked.

Mina answered, "When I shattered the memory sphere, it broke into seven fragments. Two are in the world of Beast's Castle where the Rogues first met. One is in Atlantis, one is in Deep Jungle, one is in Toontown, and the last fragment is mine. I must warn you with each fragment you find; it is going to be painful as some of the memories have tragedies."

Morgan grabbed Mina and he said "Give me the fragment that you have now!"

Mina stated, "Fine."

She handed him the fragment, Morgan looked closely, but it made a holographic projection of the year 2012 when Anakin went to investigate the voice and he saw Mina touching Anakin causing him to black out and Mina took the sphere of the memory and the soul of Anakin tried to reach for his body, but Mina pushed him into the portal.

Morgan had tears running down his eyes as he said, "It's all my fault. If I hadn't got in trouble with the law or broke his trust none of this would have happened."

"It's not your fault Morgan. Mina, we'll get Anakin have his memory orb back and you'll answer for all trouble you've caused. Green, Uongo, you can guard her and send her to the Disney Villain prison to make sure she doesn't try this again." Danyal said.

Green knocked Mina unconscious with a smack to the head with Danyal's staff.

"We're going to get those orbs back one way or another. We'll split up in groups of two so it can be easy: Atlantis, Deep Jungle, Toon Town and Beat's castle. Piece of cake, right?" Grace said, worriedly.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure none of you die on the way." the Firebird said as Morgan carried Anakin through the portal to the first location.

The first location was the Beast's Castle, Morgan, Toboé saw a shining light and he grabbed it. They saw another image of 2012 two months after Anakin's soul was taken.

The beast looked at Anakin with disappointment in his eyes.

Anakin said, "Sir, I tried my best to keep them in line, but-"

The beast raised his paw in anger and said, "You I warned you never to come here!"

"I never intended for this to happen, please give me one more-"

"Why?! So you can mess up again?! Do you realize what you could've done Anakin Strife?!"

He slashed Anakin's left eye, which caused him to yell in pain.

Vandela said with tears in her eyes as she walked in trying to defend Anakin, "He didn't mean any harm."

Toboé said with anger, "She's right, you have no authority to take your rage out on him."

Anakin said holding his left eye and tears running down his eyes, "You remind of someone I know, but I have my manners so I won't say it."

Beast stood up and roared, "GEET OUUUUUUT!"

Morgan started to have flashbacks of the time he lashed out on his younger brother.

Toboé stated, "Come on dumbass."

He proceeded into the west wing and saw as he picked up the fragment, a flashback from the same year.

Anakin asked, "May I please use it first to find who I seek out?"

"Of course," said the Beast, "but I must warn you the truth will shock you."

The boy took the mirror and he said, "Who was I?"

The mirror glowed and it showed a younger Anakin being yelled at by an older man who was in his late forties and he told the boy, "You need to grow up! You need to understand that I won't always be around like your mother was."

The boy said, "Dad, what I am asking is May I please borrow £4 from you?"

The older man asked in a pretentious manner, "Why so you can try drugs yourself and be like your brother? Do yourself a favor son start living in cold hard reality."

The mirror went dark

The Beast stated, "I have a confession. I knew about this."

Anakin asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

The Beast stated, "I didn't want you to be hurt. I'm really sorry Anakin."

Dismayed Anakin handed it back to the Beast and he said, "You just want to help yourself."

He walked away with tears streaming from his eyes.

Morgan and Toboé took the fragment, but suddenly they saw a stitched up version of his younger brother that had golden eyes as if the version turned to the dark side.

Morgan cried, "Anakin! I'm sorry for all this!"

Anakin said, "This is what would have happened had I became Chernabog's host. You have to defeat it."

Toboé stated, "He's right. Just pretend that thing is Sora's in Neverland."

Morgan took out his brother's lightsaber and he snarled, "Bastard!" he tried to cut the shadow down, but the shadow blocked his sword, Morgan stared in shock but felt a knife driving into his stomach and but he took the knife out Toboé bit the shadow in the hand causing ink to spurt out and Morgan used the distraction to his advantage drove the sword into the shadow's chest.

The shadow said before fading away, "You won this time Morgan Marshall, but don't let that overconfidence get the best of you."

Morgan and Toboé saw a dark portal and decided to enter it taking Anakin with them.

Meanwhile in Deep Jungle, Danyal with Mana, Samara and Grace were looking for the fragment and they stumbled across a cage that had been unlocked with an army knife.

Danyal picked up the shining shard and it showed a holographic projection of Anakin with Mana and Toboé being threatened by Clayton and the werewolf punched the poacher in the face allowing the trio to escape.

Firebird, Bianca, and Green went to Atlantis and they dashed over to an old stone that had an empty slot, Firebird picked up the shard and a holographic projectile of the day Anakin pulled the sword from the stone.

Timaeus got shot right through the back Calliope ran to the man's side with her wolf Ajax as she cried, "Father! Pull yourself together!"

Timaeus said in his dying breath, "Take this gem to the boy who will pull the sword, please carry out our will."

With his last breath Timaeus Dawnrider faded and disappeared in golden light.

Calliope with tears in her eyes cried, "Father…."

She turned to her wolf and cried, "Ajax cover me!"

The girl started running to the boy and just when the girl was about to get shot, Ajax took the bullet and whimpered in pain and disappeared in golden light.

Calliope cried, "Ajax!"

She could not delay any further she ran to Anakin who was screaming in a gravelly voice as death was approaching him.

He cried, "Calliope no!"

Calliope cried, "Arthur, take the gem!"

A gun shot rang out and Calliope fell down, she limped over to the boy as she said, "You are our last hope, Arthur this gem can release the true power to the sword."

Anakin took the gem as he saw her fading, and he cried, "Calliope." Calliope used a crystal on her neck and healed the stab wound.

She said smiling, "Please… save…..our….. worlds."

Calliope drew her last breath faded into the golden light.

Anakin was holding back the tears that were welding in his eyes and he ran to the sword and saw where the gem would be, he placed in it in carefully and he started to pull the sword.

He cried, "Calliope, Timaeus, Ajax, please let loose this sword."

Just when Rourke was about to fire at his godson, Phillippe tumbled over to him and started to brawl against him and Rourke had the upper hand and when Einon was about to deliver a brutal punch, a white light blinded the man as Anakin pulled the sword from the stone.

The holographic imagery ended and Firebird placed the fragment in his jeans pocket.

Before they were ready to leave, a crystalized monster that bore resemblance to the commander that was Anakin's godfather appeared and the portal disappeared.

Firebird snapped, "Back off! We're here to give Anakin his true memories back, not fight you."

The monster retorted, "I will not let you pass, until you show me what true courage means."

Bianca cried, "I can't let you do this!"

Firebird said, "I will be fine!"

He took out the flaming sword of courage that burned as bright as the sun and Firebird stated, "Courage is not about taking action without fear. Rather it is in spite of it!" He pierced the demon causing it to fade from existence.

The portal opened in a faint light and they ran through. Mana and Mahad with several Disney Knights searched around Toon Town and Mahad saw a small fragment shining in the alley where Anakin was found after he was kidnapped by Jessica Rabbit.

Mahad cried, "I found something!"

The Disney Knights saw a holographic projectile of Anakin cutting the ropes to free himself and he played the dagger flute to summon Marahute to save the others from death.

Once it ended, our heroes returned with the memory fragments and they were pieced together and infused into his heart. Anakin's glassy eyes returned to the normal bright eyes he knew and he said, "It's time that we should get home, otherwise the doctors will remove us from life support. I want to thank you for your help, but we-."

Suddenly laughter was heard and it was Pandora as she said riding on a dark glider, "If you think you had won. Think again, the countdown to Chernabog's awakening will begin tomorrow at the stroke of midnight. Once this hourglass spills its last piece of sand, Lord Chernabog will awaken! I have a little something from a tale as old as time and the one that started it all."

She took out the sword of Beauty and the Beast, Prince Phillip's Sword, and the Snow White Sword suddenly Bianca felt lightheaded as if she had been under a curse, and fell to her knees and Emily started to fade from existence as she was related to Belle and Adam.

Mahad cried, "Emily what is going on?"

Danyal checked the list and she cried, "Oh dear God! Emily is related to Belle and Prince Adam! No!" she looked down on the list and saw Chloe and Natius on the list of descendants to Snow White.

She saw Chloe glowing in golden light as the girl was fading from existence and cried out, "Chloe!"

Samara cried, "Shira! Please stop this lunacy before it's too late for your soul."

Shira stared down as she said, "I have a little prize for you all!"

She used her hands and summoned PIXAR and her daughter Coral.

Coral cried, "It's time that we change the playing field. You'll have to find help from outside of the Disney world. This world is part of a multiverse."

"We know there's a multiverse so what game are you playing at?" Grace asked.

"Are you going to test us?" Green added.

Pandora smirked and she summoned a skeletal dragon and she said, "Try defeating this monster."

Coral mounted the dragon and saw Anakin and she said, "I think this little should be my first target."

The dragon roared and was about to fire blast and ran over to his brother arms outstretched, but suddenly everything froze except Anakin.

A voice called, "Open the book Anakin for the power its holds can bring forth either salvation or destruction at the whim of the user."

Anakin opened a book that had a raven imprinted on the cover and he heard a voice, who snarled, "I am the demon FEAR! I am inside your heart and the hearts of your allies, and I demand MORE! I CRAVE your ABSOLUTE HORROR... and I shall have it! YOU are now MINE Anakin Strife! You shall face ME! You shall bear MY mark!"

The raven upon the cover transformed into a beam and the raven was engraved around his left gauntlet and it unleashed a flame of darkness Anakin screamed in horror and Coral screamed in pain.

Once everything was unfrozen, they turned to see Coral dead, PIXAR mourned, but Nick Wizard transported Pandora, PIXAR, and the late Coral snapping, "You may have won this time, but it's not over yet. I'll have all the swords and shields and there's nothing you will do about it."

Our heroes returned to their world to make sure the doctors would not pull the plug on them. Later that night, the Disney Knights were talking to King Mickey about what happened.

King Oswald cried, "We just received a report that the number of worlds collapsing is increasing daily. Should we get the Rogues?"

Morgan who used a holographic communicator said, "I can be of help. I'll help Jessica bring my little brother first."

King Mickey said, "Grace, contact Master Yen Sid about this."

Grace tried to contact Master Yen Sid, but to no avail.

Unbeknownst to the Disney Knights, Master Yen Sid was reading a scroll when suddenly a hooded figure appeared and transformed Yen Sid into a white orb and the white orb was sealed in the card.

King Mickey said, "Grace you and the Disney Knights must find my master."

The Disney Knights went to Master Yen Sid's Mysterious Tower to look for him, but with no luck. Upon his desk was a scroll about a prophecy with the firebird and a special message:

'In order to find the Firebird hero and their friends, help the one called She-Zow and other lost gems. Once those heroes have been helped to save the day, you will find the path to meet the one you seek.'

"We need to find She-Zow fast!" I said.

So as they searched for She-Zow, The Dark Disney Knights used a special map app to find 'the swords that were linked to the Disney magic of each world and the secret shields in every single video game world that ever exist' through the Disney and Video game universe unknown to the knights' knowledge.

Meanwhile in Gravity Falls, Anakin went into the Mystery Shack and saw a boy with brown hair wearing a cap that had a pine tree engraved, a blue vest, orange shirt, gray shorts, white socks, and black shoes his name was Dipper Pines.

Anakin stated, "Hello my name is Anakin Strife, I came here to get more information on this mark. I received it upon opening a book."

Mabel who was Dipper's sister was one millimeter taller than her twin brother, but had long brown hair that reached to her hips, brown eyes, pink bluish spots on her cheeks, wearing silver braces in her teeth and was garbed in a pink t-shirt underneath a red sweater with a rainbow shooting star emblem that pointed to the left, a purple skirt, slipper black shoes with white socks, and a matching red headband on her head.

She cried, "The same Anakin Strife with the lightning sword from the stone?"

Anakin nodded.

Mabel asked, "What brings you here?"

Anakin answered, "I came here to find out more information that I received after opening a book to save my brother."

Dipper took out his book and he asked, "What year were you born?"

Anakin replied, "2000. Why do you ask?"

Dipper responded as he showed a picture of a demon that had demonic bat wings and Roman numerals were adorned on its body, "The Demon Fear is known to be the mastermind of the Halloween Horror Nights since 1990. I suspect he chose you because your brother was a Sith of some sort. Is that true?"

Anakin responded, "Yes and no. Yes he fell from grace and was an enemy, but he is recovering with Elsa by his side. I nicknamed her "Frenhines eira." It means Snow Queen in Welsh."

Anakin decided to walk out of the shack to find the portal back to the real world, but he saw Jessica Rabbit heading to him.

He asked, "Mrs. Rabbit, what are you doing here?"

Jessica was hiding something behind her back and she started to follow him and she asked, "Can you please come to my car?"

Anakin shook his head and he said, "No. I have to go back to the real world."

Jessica pulled out her gun and she said, "I'm sorry, but you need to come."

Anakin started to comply to her demand with concern in the back of his mind.

As soon as they reached the car, Jessica cried, "Now!"

Anakin looked in shock as a hooded figure grabbed him from behind and Jessica pulled out from behind her back a bottle that had a small dosage of a barbiturate and a face mask attached to it.

Anakin tried to fight the figure off him, but the figure was too strong and Jessica placed the face mask over his nose and mouth forcing the boy to inhale it.

Anakin felt as if his head was spinning as the barbiturate was compelling his senses. The last thing he heard was Jessica ordering the hooded figure to take him to the Disney Knights before everything went black.

The car drove off taking the child to the Disney Knights.

 **Author's Notes:** The countdown to Chernabog's return is just beginning. Will our heroes find all of the help they can get? Or will they fail? What will become of Anakin Strife? Tune in for The Many Adventures of Natius and Friends Season IV: Final Mix. I would like to thank the support throughout this season and special thanks to Gracekim1 for help with the dialogue and characters.


End file.
